Tahun Kelima di Hogwarts
by ambudaff
Summary: Seperti apa Hogwarts di tahun kelima? Dengan matron yang baru? Siapa guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam? Cerita ini sudah selesai, lho..
1. Default Chapter

Disklaimer, seperti biasa berlaku. Harry Potter hanya pinjaman. Hanya Lyra Fern punyaku.

Ini didasarkan pada HP#1 - #4. Dituliskan waktu nunggu #5 keluar. Jadi, selamat membaca...

**PROLOG**

Ruangan itu besar dan bundar, penuh bunyi-bunyian kecil ganjil. Sejumlah peralatan perak yang aneh terletak di atas meja-meja berkaki panjang kurus, mendesing, dan mengeluarkan gumpalan-gumpalan kecil asap. Dindingnya dipenuhi lukisan para mantan kepala sekolah, pria dan wanita, semuanya tertidur dalam pigura masing-masing. Ada juga meja besar sekali berkaki seperti cakar, dan di atas rak di belakang meja terletak sebuah topi sihir kumal bertambal -- _Topi Seleksi_.

Pada tenggeran emas di dekat pintu bertengger seekor burung emas sebesar angsa dengan ekor keemasan bercahaya sepanjang ekor burung merak, sayap yang lebar dan merah. Serta cakar keemasan yang berkilat-kilat. Fawkes, sang _phoenix_

Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja dengan sebuah kursi besar berlengan di satu sisi dan dua kursi lain yang lebih kecil di seberangnya. Namun kedua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap itu samasekali tidak sedang duduk. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, bercakap dengan suara lirih, cukup untuk saling didengar satu sama lain.

"Kau benar-benar bersedia .. kau benar-benar siap .." tanya pria yang lebih tua, berambut dan berjenggot panjang keperakan, mengenakan kacamata bulan separo.

"Saya siap, Kepala Sekolah," ujar pria satunya, tinggi, berambut hitam berminyak, dengan hidung agak bengkok dan wajah pucat.

"Apakah kau yakin, Severus,"

"Saya yakin sekali, Kepala Sekolah,"

"Aku harus memperingatkanmu bahwa tugas ini bukan saja berat secara fisik --aku tahu kau akan sanggup mengerjakannya-- tapi yang paling berat adalah tanggungjawabnya,"

"Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, Kepala Sekolah,"

"Dan kau harus mampu menahan emosimu, mengesampingkan perasaan pribadimu,"

"Saya bisa menanggungnya, Kepala Sekolah,"

Albus Dumbledore, pria tua berkacamata itu tersenyum, "Namun jangan lupa, kau selalu bebas untuk meminta bantuanku, Severus, kapanpun,"

"Saya tahu, Kepala Sekolah,"

"Kau boleh kembali sekarang, selamat malam,"

"Selamat malam, Kepala Sekolah,"


	2. Bab 1

1

**BAB 1**

Harry terjaga dari tidurnya dengan terengah-engah dan mandi keringat. Sudah seminggu ini ia terus menerus diganggu mimpi aneh. Mimpi yang sama, walaupun berbeda-beda.

Ia terjatuh di jurang, Professor Snape menolongnya. Ia berhadapan dengan Voldemort yang memberinya kutukan Cruciatus, Professor Snape mengucapkan jampi-jampi penangkalnya. Ia terjatuh dari sapunya saat menangkap Golden Snitch, Professor Snape menantinya di bawah, memperlambat laju jatuhnya hingga ia bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri.

Mimpi yang sama walaupun berbeda-beda. Dan saat ia selamat, ia begitu terpana hingga lupa mengucapkan terimakasih. Saat ia hendak mengucapkannya, Professor Snape menghilang begitu saja, bersamaan dengan itu ia terjaga.

Harry mengusap keringatnya, bangkit mengambil air minum di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya, dan melihat keluar jendela. Hedwig sedang melayang kembali ke jendela, berarti sudah menjelang fajar. Merasa tidak akan sanggup tidur kembali, Harry membuka jendela, membiarkan Hedwig masuk, dan duduk di ambang jendela, mengusap-usap bulunya.

"Hedwig, tahukah kau, pertanda apakah ini ?" tanyanya tanpa mengharap jawaban. Hedwig hanya mematuk-matuk jarinya pelan, membiarkan bulunya diusap-usap.

Dua minggu sudah Harry berada kembali di rumah keluarga Dursley. Kali ini mereka cukup banyak keluar rumah, tanpa mengajak Harry tentunya. Tetapi Harry sendiri cukup lega bahwa mereka tampaknya mulai percaya ia tidak akan menghancurkan rumah, sehingga bersedia meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa menitipkannya pada Mrs Figg.

Surat Ron datang kemarin mengajaknya menghabiskan libur musim panas di rumahnya, seperti biasa, dan Harry agak heran ketika Paman Vernon hanya mengiyakan saja permintaan itu, tanpa banyak bertanya. Harry mengira itu mungkin akibat efek "permen lidah liar" yang dimakan Dudley tahun lalu. Paman Vernon memang memberi alasan, bahwa mereka akan berlibur ke Hawaii musim panas ini. Sehingga kepergiannya ke rumah Weasley dirasakan sebagai pemecahan masalah.

Pagi hari akhirnya datang juga. Sinar matahari yang cerah membuat Harry bisa melupakan mimpinya sesaat. Hari ini Mr Weasley akan menjemputnya pukul 10.00, dan Harry begitu bersemangat hingga pada pukul 08.00 segalanya sudah siap. Harry bertanya-tanya, dengan cara apa Mr Weasley kali ini akan menjemputnya. Ia terus terang agak geli juga melihat Paman Vernon berkali-kali memandangi pemanas ruangan listriknya dengan curiga.

Pukul 10 kurang 5 menit Harry mendengar suara mobil mendekat perlahan dan kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pagar. Sebuah Bentley hitam mengkilat keluaran terbaru ! Mana mungkin Mr Weasley, pikir Harry, dan pikiran itu berubah sedetik kemudian ketika ia melihat sosok jangkung agak botak, dengan setelan jas abu-abu keluar dari mobil, beserta seorang anak jangkung berambut merah. Harry langsung menghambur ke halaman.

"Mr Weasley, Ron ! Tapi .. tapi .. bagaimana kalian, .. darimana …?" Harry bertanya kebingungan. Ron nyengir melihatnya.

"Kau tidak akan mempersilakan kami masuk ?" tanya Mr Weasley geli melihat kebingungan Harry.

"Oh, eh, .. maaf , silakan masuk Mr Weasley. Paman Vernon, mereka sudah datang," Harry memberitahu pamannya yang sementara itu juga keluar ke halaman penasaran dengan mobil yang begitu mewah. Dari jendela terlihat Dudley, setengah takut setengah penasaran melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kami tidak akan lama, ada urusan lain yang harus aku kerjakan," gumam Mr Weasley ketika menjabat tangan Paman Vernon, yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, "Harry, cepatlah, kau sudah siap ?"

"Siap Mr Weasley," Harry terengah menyeret kopernya. Sigap Ron membantunya, memasukkannya ke bagasi, dan memasukkan sangkar Hedwig ke dalam mobil.

"Selamat menikmati Hawaii, Paman," kata Harry riang, "sampai jumpa musim panas tahun depan,"

Kali ini Paman Vernon nampaknya sudah mengumpulkan cukup kesadarannya, sebab dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "terimakasih, selamat jalan,"

Mereka memasuki mobil, dan berangkat. Harry melihat dari kaca spion bahwa Paman Vernon terus ternganga melihat mobil itu. Harry kemudian sudah sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan Ron, dan tidak memperhatikan bahwa Paman Vernon terjatuh dan pingsan begitu melihat di perempatan, mobil itu --alih-alih membelok, malah mengeluarkan suara _pop_, dan menghilang.

The Burrow. Harry menghela nafas lega. Di tempat inilah, selain Hogwarts, dia bisa merasa berada di rumah sendiri. Mobil mereka membelok dan berhenti tepat di pintu. Mr. Weasley turun, disusul Ron dan Harry menenteng sangkar Hedwig. Segera setelah Mr Weasley menurunkan koper Harry, ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya, dan .. _pop_, mobil itu mengecil menjadi mobil mainan.

Harry mengerti kini. Ia melontarkan pandangan kagum pada Mr. Weasley, yang mukanya menjadi kemerahan seperti warna rambut anak-anaknya. Tetapi Harry tidak bisa berlama-lama mengagumi Mr Weasley, karena kini, giliran Mrs Weasley berteriak dari pintu dapur,

"Arthur, kaukah itu ? Harry bersamamu ? Cepat kita makan, Harry tentu sudah lapar," sia-sia Harry berusaha menjelaskan bahwa kali ini keluarga Dursley tidak membuatnya kelaparan, tetapi Mrs Weasley tetap saja bersikeras menyeretnya ke meja makan.

"Biarkan saja koper itu, ayo, nak, makan dulu,"

Tidak enak hati, Harry akhirnya menurut, dan ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah menyesal menuruti ajakan makan dari Mrs Weasley, karena makanannya memang semua enak-enak.

Dengan perut kekenyangan, dan kaki yang berat menyangga tubuhnya, akhirnya Harry naik bersama Ron ke kamar mereka. Koper Harry telah menunggu begitu pula Hedwig, memandang dengan paruh dikerucutkan kepada Pigwedgeon, yang melompat-lompat kegirangan melihat Harry.

"Lebih baik kita di rumah saja hari ini," usul Ron memandang awan mendung di luar jendela, "besok mungkin kita bisa berlatih Quidditch di bukit,"

"Setuju,'" ujar Harry sambil menguap lebar-lebar, "ngomong-ngomong, kemana semua saudaramu Ron, rasanya sepi kali ini,"

Ron nyengir, "Ginny ada di kamarnya, entah sedang apa dia, Percy lembur terus beberapa hari belakangan ini, Fred dan George sedang ke Diagon Alley,"

"Diagon Alley ? Bukankah surat dari sekolah belum tiba ? Kita belum tahu buku-buku apa saja yang akan dipergunakan nanti ?

"Oh, tidak, mereka tidak sedang membeli buku," wajah Ron tiba-tiba menjadi sangat misterius, "mereka ingin tahu bagaimana membuka usaha di sana. Seperti berapa sewa toko, surat-surat apa saja yang harus diurus untuk mulai berusaha. Hal-hal seperti itulah," Ron tidak berusaha menghapus kepenasaranan dari wajahnya, "Aku tidak tahu dari mana mereka mendapat modal untuk berusaha, sewa toko di Diagon Alley kan mahal …,"

Harry nyengir, merasa bersalah. Tahun lalu, hadiah seribu Galleon dari Turnamen Triwizard diberikannya pada si kembar, dan rupanya mereka menepati janji untuk tidak menceritakannya pada siapa-siapa.

Mereka mengobrol beberapa hal ringan, hingga akhirnya terlelap. Harry baru terbangun setelah mendengar suara-suara ribut. Rupanya si kembar telah kembali, dan seperti biasa beberapa benda ciptaan mereka rupanya _sedikit_ memancing kemarahan dari Mrs Weasley.

Ron-pun terbangun. Sambil nyengir, keduanya mengangguk, lalu bersamaan bangkit, keluar kamar, dan turun ke ruang makan.

"Hi, Harry, " sapa Fred begitu kepala Harry muncul di ruang makan, "senang melihatmu lagi," Fred mengulurkan tangan mengajak bersalaman. Harry sebenarnya curiga, tidak pernah Fred se-formal ini. Ron sudah akan memperingatkan, tapi terlambat, Harry telah menyambut tangan Fred, dan seketika itu juga ia melepaskannya. Terasa seperti ada aliran listrik menyengatnya. Tawa Fred dan George meledak.

"Ap .. apa itu tadi, " Harry belum hilang rasa terkejutnya.

"Sebenarnya ini tidak orisinil. Kami menirunya dari tipuan Muggle, hanya saja versi Sihir Sakti Weasley ini tidak perlu baterai, dan tahan seumur hidup," promosi George, "murah, kok. Cuma 10 knut,"

"Kalian benar-benar sudah akan memulai usaha ini? " Harry kagum.

"Belum, sih. Baru penjajakan saja. Tahun ini mungkin kami baru akan menitipkannya di Zonko. Toh, kami masih satu tahun lagi di Hogwarts. Dan Hogsmeade rasanya tepat untuk memulai, letaknya cukup dekat dengan Hogwarts. Jadi kami bisa memantau penjualan, sambil sekolah," George menjelaskan.

"Bila merk Sihir Sakti Weasley sudah terkenal, dan modal sudah mencukupi," Harry memperhatikan bahwa 'modal sudah mencukupi' terutama ditujukan untuk Ron, "baru kami membuka toko sendiri di Diagon Alley," sambung Fred.

"Satu tahun kami rasa cukup untuk mulai membangun jaringan pelanggan. Mulainya dari teman sekolah, kemudian keluarga mereka, nanti sanak-saudara mereka. Rasanya cukup untuk meluaskan pemasaran," papar George lagi, "Jadi saat kami lulus nanti, mungkin kami sudah bisa membuka toko di Diagon Alley,"

Harry benar-benar harus mengakui bakat bisnis kedua Weasley ini mendengar pemaparan mereka. Membuka toko lelucon memang rasanya hal yang paling pas bagi masa depan mereka. Harry tidak bisa membayangkan kalau mereka, misalnya, menjadi guru di Hogwarts … Atau menjadi Auror …

"Yah, harus aku akui rencana kalian cukup rasional," Harry lupa bahwa dari tadi Mrs Weasley turut mendengarkan. Nampaknya Mrs Weasley sudah pasrah, melupakan keinginan agar anak kembarnya ini bekerja di Kementrian, "selama kalian merencanakannya dengan baik, aku tidak akan mencela lagi. Hanya .."

"Hanya apa, Mum ?"

"Aku tidak ingin seisi rumah ini dijadikan percobaan untuk karya-karya kalian,"

"OK, Mum, jangan khawatir,"

"Dan aku ingin agar kalian lulus NEWT dengan baik,"

"Kami berjanji, Mum, dan terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Memang Mum adalah Mum yang paliiiiiiiiiing baik sedunia," Mrs Weasley kewalahan dicium pipinya bertubi-tubi dari kiri dan kanan oleh kedua kembarnya.

"Stop, stop, stop," Mrs Weasley pura-pura marah, namun semua juga maklum karena wajahnya memerah, "sekarang pergilah kalian ke kamar, bermain apa kek, mumpung di luar hujan, sehingga aku tidak usah menyuruh kalian membersihkan kebun dari jembalang," dengan kalimat usiran seperti itu ketiga Weasley beserta Harry naik ke kamar si kembar.

Segera saja Harry dan Ron sudah menjadi korban dari beberapa tipuan lagi.

Malam itu kekenyangan hidangan makan malam Mrs Weasley yang selalu berlimpah ruah --Mrs Weasley selalu memaksanya tambah-- dan kelelahan tertawa atas semua tipuan Fred dan George, Harry tidur lelap tanpa mimpi. Pagi hari ia bangun dengan segar, bersamaan dengan Ron. Dengan semangat bahwa mereka akan menghabiskan hari yang sama baiknya seperti kemarin mereka bergegas bangkit dan berpakaian.

Turun ke ruang makan Mrs Weasley nampak sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Belum lagi mereka sempat menyapa, sesosok bayangan dengan cepat lewat, mencium Mrs Weasley, menggumam "pagi, Mum," meraih sepotong roti panggang, dan melesat lagi ke pintu, "pergi dulu, Mum, bye,"

"Percy," gumam Harry, "mengapa harus terburu-buru seperti itu ?"

"Sudah aku bilang, dia sibuk sekali. Lembur, kata ayah juga dia datang paling pagi di kantor, dan pulang paling larut," Harry baru ingat bahwa tadi malam mereka makan tanpa Percy,

"Sibuk mengumpulkan uang, ia tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat menikah," lanjut Ron, kali ini sambil berbisik, jelas nampak geli.

"Menikah ?" Harry ngeri mendengar pemikiran itu, "tapi .. tapi.. ia masih sangat muda. Bill serta Charlie saja …"

"Belum berpikiran akan menikah, kau benar, nak," Harry tersipu, Mrs Weasley rupanya mendengar obrolan mereka, "sebenarnya aku juga agak keberatan dengan rencana ini. Tidak .. tidak, aku suka dengan anak itu, Penelope Clearwater, dia anaknya baik, tetapi kukira sebaiknya mereka tidak akan menikah secepat ini," keluh Mrs Weasley,

"Mereka tidak tahu tanggungjawab seperti apa yang menanti dalam sebuah pernikahan," wajah Mrs Weasley berubah serius.

Pembicaraan mereka terputus dengan datangnya dua ekor burung hantu. Hedwig melayang masuk dengan membawa surat dari .. Hermione, dan seekor burung hantu sekolah membawa setumpuk surat seperti biasa.

"Rupanya semalam ia menjemput surat Hermione," ujar Harry merobek amplop dan membuka suratnya. Ada satu lagi amplop terjatuh, tapi tidak dihiraukannya.

_Ron dan Harry_

_Kalian baik-baik saja ?_

Apakah ia menceritakan tentang Krum ? desak Ron

_Bagaimana liburan kalian ? Aku berlibur di rumah saja, membaca-baca dan melakukan riset. Viktor mengundangku berlibur ke rumahnya, tetapi Mum tidak mengijinkanku. Katanya aku masih di bawah umur untuk bepergian sendirian ke luar negeri, ke rumah seorang cowok lagi,_

Nah ! seru Ron nampak puas, aku bilang juga apa

_Ada kabar gembira ! Dua malah …_

_Pertama, aku Prefek ! Suratnya baru saja datang dengan lencananya. Kira-kira siapa ya, Prefek Laki-Laki Gryffindor angkatan kita ? Apakah kau, Harry ? Atau mungkin Dean, tapi aku kira tidak mungkin Neville_

Harry dan Ron tertawa membayangkan Neville menjadi Prefek.

_Yang kedua, Mum dan Dad akhir bulan ini akan pergi ke Belgia. Ada Konperensi Dokter Gigi se-Dunia. Mereka tidak ingin mengajakku, tetapi juga tidak mau meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah. Mereka mengajak kalian berlibur di rumah kami, paling tidak selama akhir pekan. Bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan ? Kita tidak sendiri memang, orangtuaku bilang harus ada orang dewasa yang mengawasi. Jadi akan ada saudaraku yang datang, Mum bilang adik sepupunya. Tapi aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengannya, ia terus di luar negeri kukira. Mum bilang kita pasti akan sangat senang bertemu dengannya._

_Oya, Mum juga menulis surat minta ijin pada ibumu, Ron, dan tadinya ia juga akan menulis pada bibimu, Harry, tapi aku bilang tidak perlu._

Harry mengerucutkan bibirnya membayangkan bibi Petunia membaca surat minta ijin untuk menginap dari Mrs Granger.

_Jadi, sampai jumpa di Heathrow, kalian semua._

_(Kalau aku bilang kalian semua, itu berarti termasuk Fred, George, dan Ginny !)_

_Salam sayang,_

_Hermione _

Harry melihat surat yang tadi terjatuh. Ada tulisan 'Mrs Weasley' di amplopnya. Rupanya itu surat dari Mrs Granger. Diserahkannya pada Mrs Weasley, dan mereka lalu melihat surat-surat dari burung hantu sekolah, surat awal tahun ajaran seperti biasa tentunya.

"Frederick Weasley, Harry Potter, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley --ini untukku, Virginia Weasley, dan .." Ron tercekat sambil menyortir ulang surat-surat itu.

"Ada apa ?" Harry penasaran.

"Ada dua surat untukku," bolak-balik Ron menyortir surat-surat, tetapi tetap saja tidak berubah.

"Bukalah, " Harry malah tambah penasaran.

Ron membuka surat pertama. Surat awal tahun ajaran seperti biasa, dengan daftar buku-buku yang diperlukan. Ia membuka surat kedua dengan tergesa-gesa dan sesuatu --sepertinya dari logam-- terjatuh. Sebuah lencana. Harry meraihnya, dan ..

"Ron, ini lencana Prefek," serunya menunjukkan huruf 'P" besar yang terukir, "kau Prefek Laki-laki Gryffindor !" Harry menepuk-nepuk punggung Ron keras sekali hingga ia terbatuk-batuk.

"Mana mungkin," sahutnya lirih sambil membaca suratnya. Harry mengintip dari balik bahunya, agak susah tentunya karena Ron lebih tinggi darinya, tetapi ia berhasil juga.

_SEKOLAH SIHIR HOGWARTS_

_Mr Ronald Weasley,_

_Dengan gembira kami mengabarkan kepada anda bahwa kami telah memutuskan mengangkat anda sebagai Prefek Laki-laki Kelas Lima Asrama Gryffindor tahun ini. Kewajiban-kewajiban dan hak-hak istimewa anda sebagai Prefek terlampir, begitu pula lencana anda._

_Kami mengharapkan anda dapat melaksanakan tugas dengan sebaik-baiknya._

_Kepala Sekolah_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ron hanya bisa terdiam memandang surat itu, hingga suara Mrs Weasley menyadarkannya.

"Bagus sekali, nak, suatu prestasi yang bagus sekali," suaranya lirih sekali hingga Harry curiga ia akan segera menangis jika diteruskan.

Suara riuh kaki-kaki menuruni tangga membuat Ron seperti otomatis hendak menyembunyikan suratnya.

"Ada apa Mum, aah, surat dari Hogwarts. Surat kami yang terakhir tentunya," George meraih surat yang bertuliskan namanya dan nama Fred di amplopnya, "Ada apa Ron, kelihatannya kau takut surat itu menggigitmu ?"

Bersamaan dengan itu Mr Weasley juga memasuki ruang makan, "Pagi semuanya … Molly, ada apa ini .." katanya melihat tampang Ron.

"Arthur, ia terpilih menjadi Prefek … satu lagi Prefek di keluarga kita .." kali ini tak tertahankan Mrs Weasley memeluk Ron sambil berurai air mata, "Oh, Ron kecilku, Ronnie kecilku sekarang sudah besar dan memikul tanggungjawab sebagai Prefek. Aku sangat bangga padamu, nak," Ron nampak berusaha membebaskan diri.

"Molly, sudahlah. Ia kan hanya akan menjadi Prefek," Mr Weasley menarik istrinya dengan hati-hati, "aku juga sangat bangga padamu nak," Mr Weasley memandang anaknya dengan senyum.

"Oooh, tidak," keluh Fred, "satu lagi Prefek di keluarga kita. Sungguh memalukan .." sahutnya dengan mimik lucu, "sebentar lagi tentu akan ada Ketua Murid Ketiga Weasley .."

"Diam kau, Fred," Ron gusar, "tapi bagaimana mereka bisa memilihku ? Maksudku, aku kan bukan Murid Tanpa Catatan Kesalahan, atau yang seperti itu," Harry nyengir. Berkali-kali Ron melanggar peraturan sekolah, dipotong nilainya atau mendapat detensi, dan itu semua dilakukannya bersamanya.

"Mungkin sekolah memerlukan Prefek yang pernah melanggar peraturan, agar Prefek tersebut tahu gelagat murid-murid lain bila ingin melanggar peraturan, dan bisa mencegahnya sebelum mereka melakukannya," guraunya yang segera disambut dengan lemparan sendok oleh Ron.

Pagi itu selama sarapan, nyaris hanya itu pokok pembicaraan mereka. Sebelum akhirnya Mrs Weasley mengeluarkan surat dari Mrs Granger.

"Arthur," katanya sambil membuka surat itu dan menyerahkannya pada suaminya, "ibunya Hermione mengundang anak-anak untuk berlibur di rumah mereka akhir pekan depan,"

Anak-anak memandang dengan penuh harap. Mr Weasley membaca surat itu sambil menggumam 'hmm .. hmm ' beberapa kali.

"Tentu saja boleh," sahutnya, disambut dengan sorakan anak-anak, "dengan syarat tentunya," anak-anak terdiam.

"Kalian berjanji akan berlaku sopan ?"

"Tentu saja," nyaris paduan suara.

"Dan tidak akan ada Sihir Sakti Weasley di sana ?" kali ini pandangan Mr Weasley tertuju pada si kembar.

"Mana mungkin, Dad, kami sangat menyukai Hermione, percayalah tidak akan ada keributan,"

"Baiklah, aku percaya," Mr Weasley menghela napasnya, "di sini disebutkan Mrs Granger akan menyiapkan perapian untuk kita. Rupanya Hermione sudah menjelaskan tentang bubuk Floo. Yah, mungkin aku akan mengantar kalian, dan berbincang sedikit dengan Mr Granger," Harry melihat kilatan mata Mr Weasley, dan tahu ia pasti tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini, berkunjung ke rumah Muggle, dokter gigi lagi. Harry nyengir sendiri, tidak berani membayangkan seperti apa kunjungan mereka nantinya.

"Yah, baiklah, jadi sudah diputuskan," sahut Mrs Weasley sambil mulai membereskan piring, "kukira kita sebaiknya berbelanja ke Diagon Alley besok atau lusa, dan aku juga akan menyiapkan beberapa hal. Mungkin kue pie, atau pastel ?" tanyanya pada Ginny, yang memandang lagi ibunya tidak mengerti, "aku harus mengirim sesuatu untuk Mrs Granger bukan ? Atas kebaikannya mengundang kalian berakhir pekan ?"

Ginny mengangguk, "Pie mungkin cocok, Mum, asal yang rasanya asin," Mrs Weasley memandang bertanya, "mereka kan dokter gigi, jadi tidak suka segala sesuatu yang mungkin akan merusak gigi,"

"Oh, iya, betul juga," Mrs Weasley setuju, "jadi pie daging cincang, mungkin,"

Mereka meninggalkan meja makan dengan gembira. Harry tahu ini adalah salah satu dari hari-hari indah dalam hidupnya, berkumpul dengan keluarga yang begitu penuh cinta, Ron terpilih jadi Prefek --sesuatu yang berarti mestinya--, dan akhir pekan depan mereka akan berlibur ke rumah Hermione. Harry begitu saja lupa akan mimpi-mimpinya seminggu belakangan ini.


	3. Bab 2

**BAB 2**

Diagon Alley. Mereka sudah berada di sini sekitar satu jam. Kali ini anak-anak hanya diantar Mrs Weasley karena Mr Weasley tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Mula-mula ke Gringotts tentu saja, Harry dan Mrs Weasley mengambil uang, sedang Fred dan George membuka rekening baru.

"Kami kan harus punya rekening sendiri," kilah mereka bak pengusaha profesional. Hanya Harry yang tahu berapa banyak yang mereka simpan. Kalau Mrs Weasley tahu …. entahlah.

Mereka berpisah menuju masing-masing tujuan, dengan catatan, bertemu lagi di kedai eskrim Florean Fortescue dua jam kemudian. Maka Harry dan Ron memasuki Flourish & Blotts membeli buku-buku, ke _Peralatan Quidditch Berkualitas_ untuk mengagumi sapu-sapu dan asesorisnya, dan rasanya sudah segala arah mereka tuju, ketika Ron tertarik pada kerumunan kecil orang di persimpangan Diagon Alley dan Knockturn Alley.

"Ada apa ya ?" gumamnya.

Mereka ikut berkerumun. Ron yang cukup jangkung segera saja dapat melihat apa yang terjadi. Seorang laki-laki berdiri di belakang meja kecil, yang di atasnya terdapat tiga kulit kerang, menggeser-gesernya, dan meminta orang untuk menebak kulit kerang mana yang ada isinya. Untuk menebak, orang harus membayar dua knuts, dan yang benar tebakannya diberi sesuatu dari kotak kecil di sampingnya yang penuh dengan bungkusan-bungkusan kecil.

"Tipuan Muggle," gumam Harry dan menggamit Ron menjauh. Tapi Ron tetap bertahan.

"Oh, ayolah, kita mencoba. Kan cuma dua knut, lagipula kelihatannya mudah,"

"Kau tidak pernah akan tahu. Muggle saja mudah membuat ini menjadi semacam tipuan. Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan kulit kerang yang benar. Apalagi di sini, tentu penuh sihir. Mungkin bahkan sihir hitam" Harry mengingatkan, mereka berada dekat Knockturn Alley.

Tepat saat itu seorang anak kecil berhasil menebak dengan benar. Pria itu memberinya permen loli besar berwarna-warni, yang tertawa terkekeh-kekeh begitu dihisap. Anak itu turut pula tertawa.

"Ayolah, Harry, iseng saja, lihat anak sekecil itupun bisa menebak dengan mudah,"

"Tetapi siapa tahu hadiahnya adalah benda sihir berbahaya," Harry teringat pengalaman Ginny dengan buku harian Riddle.

"Kau mulai terdengar seperti seorang Prefek bagiku," Ron merengut.

Harry tertawa, dan akhirnya mereka turut main juga. Harry menebak, tetapi ingatannya payah, dan yang ditunjuknya adalah kulit kerang kosong. Ron memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika orang itu menggeser-geser kulit kerangnya. Pandangannya persis seperti kalau ia sedang berkonsentrasi main catur. Ketika pria itu berhenti menggeser kulit kerangnya, Ron menunjuk kulit kerang yang di tengah dengan yakin, dan ternyata benar…

Pria itu memberikan sebuah bungkusan pipih kecil sekitar tujuh senti. Ron mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan menjauh sambil membuka bungkusan itu.

Isinya ternyata adalah sebuah peluit dari logam, langsing berkilat. Ron mencoba meniupnya tapi tidak terdengar bunyi apa-apa.

"Peluit apaan, sih," keluhnya sambil hendak membuangnya. Harry mencegahnya,

"Di dunia Muggle kami mengenal peluit anjing. Peluit itu bila ditiup tidak akan menghasilkan bunyi yang terdengar oleh manusia, tetapi akan terdengar oleh anjing. Mungkin ini semacam peluit anjing .."

"Ya, baiklah aku simpan. Mungkin akan berguna bila kita bertemu makhluk semacam Fluffy," akhirnya Ron menyimpannya di balik jubahnya.

Mereka berkumpul lagi di kedai eskrim, ketika di mereka menyadari bahwa dari perempatan Knockturn Alley tadi kini berkerumun lebih banyak orang, yang mulai terlihat panik dan berseru-seru menunjuk ke arah Knockturn Alley.

"Ada apa sih ?" Fred dan George penasaran. Tetapi Mrs Weasley melarang mereka mendekat ke sana, dan mereka hanya bisa menunggu. Tidak begitu lama kerumunan itu bubar, dan Ron bertanya pada seorang penyihir yang baru saja dari sana.

"Ada naga," kata penyihir itu, mukanya masih memancarkan ketakutan, "di tanah kosong di ujung Knockturn. Ia mendengus-dengus dan menyemburkan apinya, untung saja di tanah kosong, sehingga tidak ada bangunan yang terbakar. Entah darimana datangnya, ia seolah muncul begitu saja. Apa kau tahu naga bisa ber-Apparate ?" tanyanya tanpa menunggu jawaban, kemudian lanjutnya "Untung ada beberapa petugas Kementrian di sini, segera saja mereka mengirim balik naga itu ke tempatnya," masih terengah-engah penyihir itu berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Mereka semua terpana. Mrs Weasley sampai pucat wajahnya, sepucat Ginny. Ron menyenggol Harry dan berbisik ketakutan, "Harry, mungkinkah, .. mungkinkah tadi itu …" Ron menelan ludah sebelum bisa mengucapkan, "peluit naga?"

Kembali ke The Burrow, hanya naga itu yang menjadi buah pembicaraan mereka. Fred dan George menyesali Mum yang melarang mereka melihat. Peristiwa seru dan jarang terjadi, kata mereka, yang lalu diingatkan oleh ibunya bahwa tahun lalu di Hogwarts kan mereka sudah melihat naga.

"Ya, tetapi yang ini lain, kan, Mum," George menukas, "yang ini liar dan langsung dari alam, sedangkan yang kemarin di Hogwarts itu sudah dikendalikan oleh beberapa penyihir, termasuk Charlie,"

"Sudahlah, nanti kalau kalian lulus dan sudah bisa mencari uang sendiri, pergilah kalian berlibur ke tempat kakakmu itu dan lihatlah naga sepuas hati," sahut Mrs Weasley, dan itu berarti 'tak ada lagi yang bicara soal naga'.

Mrs Weasley lalu mengulurkan sebuah bungkusan pada Ron, "Ini jubah barumu, Ron," Ron menerimanya dan terpana. Tidak biasanya ibunya membelikan jubah yang benar-benar baru, biasanya ibunya membelikan yang bekas pakai.

"Mum, tapi ..,"

"Pakailah, itu hadiahmu terpilih sebagai Prefek," Mrs Weasley kemudian beralih pada jubah pesta Ginny, tahun ini ia kelas empat dan harus membawa jubah pesta.

Fred dan George mendekati Ron dan memberikan bungkusan pula, nyaris secara diam-diam. "Dan ini hadiah kami karena kau terpilih sebagai Prefek," Fred mengedip pada Harry. Ron yang curiga dengan airmuka si kembar membuka bungkusan dengan hati-hati, dan ia terpana melihat jubah pesta coklat keemasan di dalamnya.

"Fred, George !" Ron tidak mampu berkata-kata. Fred memberi isyarat agar tidak menarik perhatian Mrs Weasley, dan Ron hanya bisa berkata lirih "terima kasih," Kedua kembar itu mengangguk.

Selesai membereskan belanjaan mereka hari itu, Mrs Weasley memberi tahu agar membereskan pula apa yang akan dibawa untuk menginap di kediaman Granger akhir pekan. Ini membuat mereka bersemangat sekali. Bayangkan, menginap di tempat Muggle. Harry yang selama ini hidup bersama Muggle juga turut bergairah. Ia belum pernah menginap di tempat Muggle lain sebelumnya. Ia tidak begitu banyak berhubungan dengan Muggle yang baik hati dan ramah.

Jumat pagi di akhir bulan Juli. Mrs Weasley sudah menyiapkan buahtangannya, berbagai jenis pie. Ia menegecek segala sesuatunya, dan tak henti-hentinya mengingatkan Fred dan George agar tidak melakukan 'ini dan itu'.

"Oh, ayolah, Mum, kami sudah begini besar, masa' kau tak percaya pada kami," Fred memasang wajah sakit hati tak dipercaya. Mrs Weasley tersenyum juga.

"Dan sampaikan salamku untuk Mrs Granger. Ingat jangan melakukan sihir, Jangan mengotori .."

"Molly, anak-anak tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam. Lagipula ini hanya sebuah akhir pekan, biarlah anak-anak bersenang-senang," Mr Weasley menengahi istrinya.

"Tentu saja, Arthur, dan hati-hati kau sendiri juga jangan sampai …" Mrs Weasley tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena suaminya keburu memeluk dan mengecupnya, "Ayo, anak-anak, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Mum,"

Mr Weasley menjumput bubuk Floo dan menebarkan di perapian, "Kau dulu Harry,"

Harry melangkah masuk ke api yang menjulang kehijauan, "The Granger's," dan saat berikutnya ia telah berada di ruang tamu keluarga Granger. Hermione telah menunggunya di sana, "Harry !" pekiknya riang, nyaris memeluknya, kalau saja tidak segera hadir Ron, dan berturut-turut keluarga Weasley yang lain dari dalam perapian itu.

Keluarga Granger sangat menyenangkan. Mr Granger tampan, dan periang, memang cocok sebagai dokter gigi, terutama dokter gigi anak. Harry membayangkan ia membujuk anak yang menangis karena ketakutan disuruh membuka mulutnya. Mrs Granger, sedikit banyak mirip Hermione, cerewet, tetapi keibuan. Tipe Mrs Weasley-lah. Harry merasa tak keberatan diomeli olehnya.

Segera saja Mr Weasley sudah menjelajah seisi rumah. Mr Granger tampaknya sudah dipersiapkan oleh Hermione, karena ia dengan sabar menunjukkan ini-itu, bagaimana cara bekerjanya, dengan apa dihidupkannya. Harry bisa melihat betapa bergairahnya wajah Mr Weasley ketika melihat remote control TV, dan mencoba mengoperasikannya.

"Sihir Muggle," gumamnya takjub, "aku kagum dengan apa yang diproduksi oleh Muggle untuk membuat hidup mereka lebih mudah,"

Hermione nampak menahan tawa, namun Mrs Granger segera menyuruhnya menunjukkan kamar tempat kawan-kawannya akan tidur nanti malam.

Rumah keluarga Granger sedikit lebih besar dari keluarga Dursley, dan Harry langsung saja merasa tempat ini jauh lebih menyenangkan. Kamar mereka di lantai dua, Ginny tidur dengan Hermione tentunya, dan keempat anak laki-laki tidur di kamar kosong satunya.

"Katamu, ada saudara sepupu ibumu yang akan menemani kita," tanya Ron ketika mereka telah turun lagi.

"Memang," Mrs Granger yang menjawab, "harusnya ia sudah di sini. Agak terlambat sedikit, pengaruh dari pesawat-pesawat ini mungkin," Mereka agak keheranan atas jawaban Mrs Granger, dan Harry baru menyadari bahwa rumah ini dekat dengan bandar udara.

"Heathrow salah satu dari dua bandara London," Mrs Granger menjelaskan, "dan boleh dibilang lalu lintas pesawatnya cukup sibuk,"

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan keterlambatan sepupu, em … Lyra, Mum," Hermione juga bingung.

"Karena lalu lintas pesawat membuatku agak sulit ber-Apparate dengan tepat," sebuah suara muncul dari pintu belakang. Mrs Granger segera menghambur dan memeluk sosok yang baru datang tadi.

"Lyra, sayangku, sudah bertahun-tahun .. coba aku lihat dulu dirimu sejenak, tidak .. tidak … tidak ada yang berubah, kau tetap seperti Lyra kecilku dulu," Mrs Granger nyerocos terus. Wanita yang baru datang itu, hampir serupa dengan Hermione dan Mrs Granger, hanya saja kulitnya lebih coklat. Masih muda, nampaknya belum 30 tahun.

Mrs Granger akhirnya menyadari, kalau semua memperhatikannya. "Aduh maaf, aku sampai lupa diri begini. Habis sudah lama sekali kami tidak bertemu," wanita itu nyengir memandang berkeliling. Anak-anak langsung saja menyukainya.

"Ini Lyra Fern, adik sepupuku. Ibuku dan ibunya kakak beradik," dan Mrs Granger nampak menahan napas seolah hendak menyampaikan sesuatu yang merupakan kejutan besar, … dan memang benar …

"dan dia juga lulusan Hogwarts, anak-anak," jelasnya dengan gembira. Anak-anak langsung terpana, terutama Hermione.

"Mum, kau tak pernah memberitahuku bahwa ada penyihir lain dalam keluarga kita," protesnya.

"Ia sudah di Hogwarts waktu kau lahir, nak," jelas Mrs Granger, "lalu setelah itu ia banyak keluar negeri. Aku tidak bisa banyak bercerita, kan," katanya lalu memperkenalkannya pada semua "Lyra Fern. Kau mesti memanggilnya bibi Lyra, Herm," tapi segera wanita itu memotongnya,

"Tidak, sepupu, biar mereka memanggilku Lyra saja," Lyra menjabat tangan anak-anak dengan ramah, dimulai dengan Harry, "kau pasti anak James dan Lily, terlihat jelas kemiripannya .."

"Anda kenal ayah dan ibuku ?"

"Tidak begitu. Mereka sudah kelas tujuh saat aku masuk. Aku hanya mengenal mereka sekilas. Dan kalian … mestinya adik-adiknya William," mata Lyra menyapu keempat Weasley.

"Kau kenal Bill ?" kali ini Ron yang bertanya.

"Aku kelas enam saat ia masuk. Setahun setelah kejatuhan Kau-Tahu-Siapa," Lyra berkata lirih, "meskipun aku tidak seasrama dengan mereka, " sambungnya.

"Kau di asrama mana ?"

"Ravenclaw. Aku sangat suka belajar. Kutu buku kata orang. Dan Topi Seleksi hanya butuh sedetik untuk menempatkanku di sana," Lyra seperti setengah melamun, "Saat-saat yang sangat menyenangkan. Kuharap aku bisa berada di sana lagi segera,"

Terdengar Mrs Granger memanggil mereka dari ruang makan. Ia telah menyediakan berbagai makanan kecil, belum lagi pie kiriman Mrs Weasley. Dan kopi untuk orang dewasa. Softdrink untuk anak-anak. Dengan pemanis buatan tentu saja.

Mr Weasley tampaknya sudah cukup puas menginspeksi seluruh isi rumah, dan Mr Granger menggiringnya ke ruang makan.

"Paling tidak Anda mesti minum kopi bersama kami, Mr Weasley," sapa Mrs Granger ramah, "o,ya ini sepupuku Lyra Fern, dia yang akan mengawasi anak-anak selama mereka di sini,"

Lyra mengulurkan tangan yang disambut Mr Weasley dengan ramah, "tunggu, rasanya aku pernah bertemu denganmu, .. mmm, di St Mungo bukan ?"

Lyra mengangguk, "betul, Mr Weasley, saya setahun di sana,"

Anak-anak memandang ngeri, St Mungo ? Setahun ? Sakit apa ?

Tetapi Mr Weasley segera menjelaskan, "Bukan sebagai pasien. Akademi Keperawatan Sihir St. Mungo. Aku dengar kau lulusan terbaik tahun itu ?"

Lyra tersipu, "Ah, Mr Weasley, anda terlalu membesar-besarkan,"

Tetapi itu cukup untuk membuat anak-anak menjadi sangat tertarik pada Lyra. Mereka memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, sehingga Mrs Granger terpaksa menengahi, "sudah, .. sudah, sekarang waktunya kue-kue ini dulu. Aku rasa Lyra pasti lelah. Setelah ini kalian bebas mau menanyainya apa saja,"

"Mum, kalian berangkat jam berapa ?" Hermione mengingatkan.

"Pesawat jam 12. Masih ada waktu, lagipula koper sudah siap,"

Dan percakapanpun beralih ke soal pesawat terbang dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Mr Weasley dan anak-anaknya.

Pukul 1 siang. Mr Weasley telah kembali. Mr dan Mrs Granger sudah berangkat. Anak-anak berkumpul di meja makan dengan hidangan yang diolah secara Muggle oleh Hermione.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau pintar masak juga, Herm," Ron berkata dengan mulut penuh, "bisa-bisa para peri rumah merasa tersaingi,"

Hermione cemberut sejenak, tetapi susah untuk merasa kesal pada suasana yang sangat menyenangkan ini.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah tahu siapa Prefek Laki-Laki Asrama Gryffindor kita ?" tanya Harry, yang disambut dengan sikut Ron.

"Belum. Aku kirim surat pada Seamus dan Dean, tetapi mereka bilang bukan. Masa' sih Neville. Atau … jangan-jangan …" mendadak Hermione sadar kenapa Harry menanyakan itu, " Ron ..?" airmukanya sungguh keheranan membuat Fred dan George tersedak menertawakannya.

"Yah, begitulah," Ron memain-mainkan garpunya.

"Sungguh ? Ayolah Ron, kau membuat seolah-olah terpilih menjadi Prefek adalah suatu hal yang buruk," Hermione tampak antusias.

"Mereka bilang, dengan jadi Prefek, berhentilah semua kesenangan hidup," Ron melempar pandangan kepada kedua kembar yang terus cekikikan.

"Siapa bilang ? Kau bisa punya kamar sendiri kalau kau mau, kau punya kamar mandi sendiri, akses pada guru lebih mudah, dan kau juga punya hak memotong poin asrama, ingat itu Ron,"

"Tapi…,"

"Kau persis William dulu," kali ini Lyra yang menyela, "suka melanggar peraturan dan menyelinap ke sana ke mari, tapi toh aku dengar dia jadi Prefek juga,"

"Bahkan jadi Ketua Murid," Fred menambahkan.

"Betulkah ? Wah, tak kusangka ..,"

"Cukup sudah semua omong kosong tentang Prefek ini," Ron tambah sebal saja kelihatannya, "mengapa tak kalian biarkan aku menikmati hari-hari terakhirku .."

"Ya ampuun Ron, kau ini, seolah-olah menghadapi apa saja,"

Lyra yang melihat suasana menjadi tak enak cepat-cepat menengahi, "Sudahlah, selesaikan makan kalian, cepat, aku ajak kalian ke suatu tempat yang menarik,"

"Oh, ke mana ?"

"Pokoknya selesaikan dulu makan, nanti juga kalian tahu, dan janji tidak bertengkar, OK ?" nada suara Lyra seperti seorang guru TK mendamaikan muridnya yang sedang berebut permen.


	4. Bab 3

**B A B 3**

Suasana riuh menyambut mereka sewaktu tiba di taman hiburan itu. "Entah sudah berapa tahun aku tidak ke sini, banyak wahana baru yang aku belum pernah coba," ujar Lyra di tengah ramainya suasana.

"Apakah ini, Lyra ?"

"Ini taman hiburan Muggle, Ron, kalau kau ingin bersenang-senang di dunia Muggle .." suara Lyra tertelan oleh pekik mereka yang sedang mengendarai roller coaster.

"Bagaimana mereka melakukan itu ?" tanya Fred kagum, "sihir apa yang mereka pakai sehingga mereka tidak jatuh ke tanah ?"

"Oh, tidak ada sihir, Fred," kali ini Hermione yang menjelaskan, " itu sesuatu yang mereka lakukan terhadap gravitasi, efek gaya sentrifugal atau apalah, sesuatu seperti itu,"

"Mau coba ?" tantang Lyra.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa ?"

"Ayolah, Fred, kau kan penerbang yang hebat kalau sedang main Quidditch," Hermione menyemangati, dan mereka semua mengantri di loket roller coaster.

Harry benar-benar menikmati semua ini. Keluarga Dursley tidak pernah mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan pernah berpikiran ingin memberinya apapun yang menyenangkan.

Hari sudah gelap ketika mereka kembali ke kediaman keluarga Granger. Dengan tangan penuh arumanis dan pop corn. Serta baju Ginny kena tumpahan Coca Cola karena didorong George, tetapi tentu saja George berusaha menebus kesalahannya pada adik manisnya itu dengan memenangkan sebuah boneka beruang yang besar di stand "menembak bebek".

"Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan Lyra, trims," Ron berkata dengan gembira saat mereka semua memasuki rumah.

"Aku senang kalian menyukainya," sahut Lyra, lalu dengan gaya seorang ibu asrama ia memerintah, "sekarang mandi, ganti pakaian, dan setelah kalian selesai aku yakin makan malam sudah akan siap ,"

"Aku tidak yakin bisa makan lagi," keluh Fred, rupanya ia terlalu banyak minum Cola tadi.

"Tapi kalian harus makan sesuatu yang mengenyangkan dan bergizi, bukan hanya asupan karbohidrat dan gula seperti tadi,"

"Nah, inilah, alasan mengapa Mum dan Dad ingin agar ada orang dewasa mengawasi kita," bisik Hermione pada Ron, namun rupanya Lyra mendengarnya karena ia memasang wajah pura-pura marah pada keduanya.

"OK, .. OK , baik kami akan laksanakan Ma'am," goda Ron lalu beserta gerombolannya cepat-cepat kabur ke lantai dua.

Mereka duduk santai dengan piyama masing-masing di ruang duduk keluarga Granger. Lyra sibuk memilih-milih pada rak DVD di samping TV.

"Herm, masa' sih koleksimu cuma sebatas Discovery dan Natural Geography," keluh Lyra.

Hermione nyengir, dan Harry berbisik pada Ron, "Sangat Hermionis sekali,"

"Coba cari di kamar Dad, ia paling suka menonton film-film terbaru,"

Lyra beranjak ke kamar Mr Granger dan tidak lama kemudian kembali dengan sebuah film, "Aku tidak sempat nonton ini kemarin waktu di Meksiko," sahutnya sambil melambai-lambaikan filmnya "Spiderman"

Ron langsung pucat. Hermione melihat ini, "Lyra, aku tidak yakin itu pilihan yang tepat. Ron takut laba-laba," dan segera disambut ledekan kedua saudara kembarnya.

"Jangan takut Ron, ini bukan film tentang laba-laba, kau lihat saja nanti," abai Lyra terus melanjutkan menyetelnya.

Segera saja mereka semua, bahkan Ron juga, menikmatinya. Harry melihat Ron memucat dan membeku ketika adegan seekor laba-laba turun dari langit-langit dan menggigit tangan Peter yang sedang memegang kamera. Tetapi ia cepat pulih dan turut berteriak-teriak ketika Spiderman beraksi berayun di udara.

"Kalau kau takut laba-laba, bagaimana dengan kelas Ramuan-mu Ron," tanya Lyra sambil terus memelototi adegan demi adegan di layar TV, "beberapa kan menggunakan laba-laba sebagai bahannya,"

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan laba-laba mati, " Ron mengulang alasan yang pernah diucapkannya pada Harry dan Hermione, "Aku tidak suka pada cara mereka bergerak," Ron bergidik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ron," hibur Lyra, "ngomong-ngomong, siapa guru Ramuan kalian saat ini ? Masih Snape ? dan masih suka memotong poin tanpa alasan jelas ?"

"Oh, tentu saja, guru Ramuan kami Snape tersayang," keluh Fred, "bayangkan kalau sekali-sekali kami mendapat Ramuan tanpa dia, alangkah indahnya hidup ini," puitis Fred yang segera disambut tepuk tangan anak-anak.

Lyra tersenyum, "Ramuan dulu adalah pelajaran favoritku," yang membuat anak-anak tercengang.

"Masa' sih ?"

"Yah, tentu saja itu sewaktu Snape belum mengajar. Profesor Hermann yang mengajar Ramuan dulu. Beliau sudah sangat tua. Tangannya sudah sering gemetar, tremor. Kalian tahu, kan, Ramuan itu memerlukan keakuratan dalam pengukuran. Jadi seringkali murid yang disuruh membantu mempraktekkan, kalau beliau sedang melakukan peragaan. Beliau konon sudah berkali-kali mengajukan pensiun. Tetapi Dumbledore belum menemukan penggantinya.

Menurut kabar angin, begitu Snape lulus, sebenarnya Dumbledore telah menawarkan posisi itu, tetapi ia menolak. Malah terus bersama-sama dengan gerombolan Pelahap Maut-nya. Entah apa yang terjadi, dua tahun kemudian ia kembali pada Dumbledore. Dumbledore menempatkannya sebagai asisten Hermann, dan dua tahun kemudian, setelah kejatuhan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Hermann resmi mengundurkan diri. Snape menggantikannya. Sejak saat itu hilanglah sudah kegembiraan mengikuti pelajaran Ramuan … ," Lyra menerawang.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan pelajaran Ramuan bisa sangat menyenangkan," Ron bergumam.

"Oh, dengan Profesor Hermann kami semua tidak sabar menunggu datangnya jam pelajaran itu. Dia sabar sekali, terus mendorong setiap murid agar mau mencoba sendiri, melakukan praktek berkali-kali. Kata-katanya yang sangat terkenal adalah 'ramuan ini mudah kok, coba deh'. Dan ia suka mengobrol dengan anak-anak di luar jam pelajaran, sehingga anak-anak sering curhat padanya. Kukira ini juga yang membuat ia menjadi populer dan sangat disukai,"

"Karena itu kau suka Ramuan, Lyra?" Ginny bertanya.

"Yah, mungkin itu salah satunya. Aku paling suka bagian Ramuan Obat. Aku juga suka Herbologi,"

"Jadi setelah lulus kau meneruskan ke Akademi Keperawatan Sihir St Mungo ? Kenapa kau tidak jadi perawat di sana ?" Harry penasaran.

"Karena aku mendengar tentang sekolah pengobatan tradisional di Cina, makanya aku pergi ke sana. Memang menarik sekali, padahal itu sekolah Muggle, lho !"

"Memangnya Muggle tahu cara membuat Ramuan ?" George menyela.

"Muggle-Muggle di Cina adalah jagonya dalam pembuatan Ramuan di dunia, kalau boleh aku bilang. Dan, tentu saja yang aku pelajari adalah Ramuan penyembuh, Ramuan Obat. Biasanya lulusan sekolah itu kemudian menjadi penyembuh, yang mereka sebut 'tabib'. Tetapi ada juga yang terus bekerja di sekolah itu menjadi peneliti."

"Apa kau satu-satunya penyihir di sana ? Apa mereka tahu kau penyihir ?"

"Beberapa teman dekatku tahu kalau aku penyihir. Dan ya, aku rasa aku satu-satunya penyihir di sana. Tapi aku curiga, Guru Besar kami, Master Ling Zhi sebenarnya adalah seorang penyihir. Cuma sampai akhir aku belajar di sana aku tidak pernah tahu dugaanku itu benar atau tidak. Dia orangnya aneh lho, tipe-tipe Dumbledore 'gitu. Tahu segalanya, membiarkan muridnya mencoba-coba dulu. Tetapi dia sangat bijaksana, semua bilang begitu,"

"Coba dia yang mengajar kelas Ramuan," Ron berkhayal.

"Hahaha .. coba saja kau usulkan pada Snape agar mengambil cuti barang dua semester, gitu," Fred mengemukakan usul yang dirasanya sangat gemilang, "bilang saja padanya ia memerlukan sinar matahari agar tidak terlalu pucat,"

"Bisa kau bayangkan Snape berjemur di pantai Waikiki ?" Harry meneruskan, sambil teringat bahwa keluarga Dursley-pun sekarang sedang berada di Hawaii, dan ia tertawa sendiri.

Semua segera menyambut usul 'gemilang' itu tetapi terjadi perdebatan seru tentang siapa yang harus menyampaikannya pada Snape, dan pilihan jatuh pada Ginny yang paling kecil dan paling sulit membela diri.

"Ayolah, Gin, pasang saja muka inosen," bujuk Fred.

"Hihihi, paling dia akan mengatakan, Terimakasih atas usul itu Miss Weasley, dan sebagai balasannya aku memotong limapuluh poin dari Gryffindor," Ginny tertawa juga.

"Sudah.. sudah, sekarang sudah larut malam, besok kita masih akan bersenang-senang lagi, sekarang pergilah tidur," Lyra mulai lagi dengan gaya ibu asrama-nya.

"Yahh, aku masih ingin nonton satu film lagi .." bujuk Fred.

"Boleh,"

"Oh, film apa ya .."

"Boleh, kalian pergilah nonton film 'Kelopak Mata',"

George dan Hermione yang sudah sadar artinya 'menonton kelopak mata' segera meledak tawanya melihat tampang Fred yang menjadi kebingungan, hingga akhirnya ia juga menyadarinya.

"Sialan, kukira …"

Dan semua tertawa, sambil naik ke ruang tidur masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya mereka sudah dalam perjalanan dengan kereta bawah tanah. "Kita melihat olahraga Muggle," ajak Lyra.

Mereka berhenti di stasiun White Hart Lane, dan melihat banyak sekali orang dengan kostum biru-ungu atau biru putih. Mereka mengikuti arus orang banyak ke stadion White Hart, dan terpampang dalam tulisan besar-besar di muka stadion "Hari Ini Tottenham Hotspurs Menantang Westham"

"Westham kan kesebelasan kesukaan Dean," ujar Harry.

"Kesebelasan ? Maksudmu, yang main sebelas orang ? Banyak amat," seru Fred.

Harry hanya pernah menonton permainan ini dalam pertandingan antar sekolah, dan sesekali di TV. Tetapi tentu saja Dudley tidak pernah membiarkannya menonton hingga selesai.

Lyra entah bagaimana caranya berhasil mendapat tempat duduk kelas utama untuk mereka semua. "Ada kenalan" bisiknya tersenyum.

Mereka semua masuk, dan Lyra mulai menjelaskan permainan ini pada Fred dan George yang protes terus karena "tidak ada sapunya, dan gawangnya terlalu rendah".

"Bolanya cuma satu ?'" tanya Fred ngeri, "lalu buat apa pemain sebanyak itu ?"

Lyra tertawa, "lihat saja nanti,"

Harry mencari-cari di antara penonton siapa tahu melihat Dean.

"Dia pendukung Westham ?" tanya Lyra, "kalau begitu kau cari di antara yang memakai kostum biru-ungu. Jangan yang biru-putih, mereka pendukung Tottenham. Westham memang diunggulkan, mereka peringkat ke-7 di Liga, sedang Tottenham cuma peringkat ke-9. Tetapi kali ini Tottenham main di kandang sendiri," Lyra menjelaskan.

"Lyra, kau kok tahu banyak tentang dunia Muggle, sih ?" Ginny berusaha untuk mengikuti arah pembicaraan.

"Yah, kalau kau banyak hidup di kedua dunia ini, kau terpaksa harus banyak tahu tentang keduanya," sahut Lyra, sambil melambai memanggil seorang pedagang pop corn.

Permainan dimulai. Memang benar, meski bolanya hanya satu sedang pemainnya duapuluhdua (duapuluh yang mengejar bola, sisanya tentu saja menjaga gawang masing-masing) tetapi para penyihir pemain (atau penonton) Quidditch ini dapat menikmatinya.

Lyra sibuk menerangkan aturan mainnya, tanpa menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang sekitarnya, yang keheranan. Dari planet mana saja mereka ini, berbahasa Inggris tetapi tidak tahu aturan sepakbola ! Sepakbola kan berasal dari Inggris, _man_ !

"Lho, bolanya masuk, tetapi kenapa kipernya diam saja ? Pemain belakangnya juga bengong. Dan penontonnya kenapa tidak ada yang bersorak ?" George kebingungan.

"Itu namanya _off side_. Kau lihat, pemain Tottenham berdiri lebih dekat ke gawang Westham tanpa ada pemain Westham di depannya kecuali kiper. Lalu ia tidak sedang membawa bola tadi, hanya menunggu operan dari kawannya. Maka golnya tidak sah. Lihat hakim garisnya melambaikan bendera ?"

Permainan berlangsung seru, dan ketika Lyra sedang menerangkan tentang kartu merah dan kartu kuning, mendadak seorang pemain Tottenham jatuh di daerah penalti Westham, dan wasit segera menghadiahinya kartu kuning.

"Tidak adil !" seru Fred, "dia yang terjatuh kok malah dia yang diberi kartu kuning,"

"Dia tidak di_tackle_ lawan, Fred, dia hanya pura-pura jatuh. Tersentuh-pun dia tidak. Itu namanya _diving_"

"Tetapi untuk apa …"

"Hukuman untuk menjatuhkan lawan yang sedang membawa bola di daerah pinalti adalah tendangan pinalti. Maka dia berpura-pura jatuh, berharap agar kesebelasannya mendapat pinalti. Tetapi wasit yang jeli tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Makanya pemain yang coba-coba bersandiwara begitu diberi hadiah kartu kuning,"

"Ya, ampuuun, rumit amat sih,"

Tetapi pada saat itu terjadi keributan besar. Rupanya pemain yang tadi diberi kartu kuning masih merasa kesal. Pada saat ia mendapat kesempatan menggiring bola lagi, bola ditendang dan berhasil ditangkap kiper. Tetapi pegangan kiper kurang kuat, bola mental sedikit. Pada saat kiper berusaha berlomba dengan pemain depan untuk menguasai bola, si pemain curang tadi menendang sekuatnya, bukan bola, tetapi … kepala si kiper yang sedang bergulingan berusaha menangkap bola.

Karuan saja si kiper mengaduh-aduh kesakitan, darah mengucur dari kepalanya. Wasit berlari mendekat dengan marah, dan si pemain curang tadi langsung diganjarnya dengan kartu merah dan diusir keluar.

"Wah," seru Harry kagum, "jika peraturan ini diterapkan pada Quidditch, maka Slytherin akan bermain dengan hanya satu pemain, Keeper saja,"

"Itu kalau Keepernyapun tidak berbuat curang. Jika iya, maka kita bisa menang WO," gumam Ron, dalam hati bertekad akan mengkampanyekan penggunaan kartu merah ini kelak …

Pengumuman dari pengeras suara kemudian menerangkan bahwa kiper kesebelasan Westham tidak bisa bermain lagi karena cederanya, dan digantikan oleh kiper cadangan. Suara itu terdiam sejenak ketika seorang pemuda kulit hitam memasuki lapangan, " dan inilah dia kiper cadangan Westham, masih muda, kiper terbaik dari kesebelasan Usia - 17, DEAAAAN THOMAAAAS…"

"Dean .. !" seru Harry, Ron, dan si kembar bersamaan, hampir tidak percaya. Tetapi memang sosok yang memasuki lapangan itu adalah Dean yang mereka kenal selama ini, hanya saja nampak sedikit lebih jangkung dan lebih kekar.

"Aku tidak percaya," seru Harry, berusaha mengalahkan sorak pendukung Westham yang mengelu-elukan kiper baru mereka, "selama ini kukira ia hanya fans saja, tak kukira ia bermain juga,"

Pertandingan berakhir dengan 0 - 0. Sepanjang permainannya Dean sangat gemilang menyelamatkan gawangnya dari serbuan lawan. Setelah tadi tak tahu harus mendukung pihak mana, Harry dan kawan-kawan kini mendukung Westham dan turut bersorak tiap kali Dean melakukan penyelamatan gemilang.

"Kiper muda itu benar-benar tangguh," seru suara di belakang mereka. Harry menoleh, seorang pendukung Westham rupanya. "Ya, padahal Tottie rupanya ingin membalas kekalahan mereka dulu di kandang Westham, apalagi main di kandang sendiri, di depan pendukungnya sendiri," suara lain membalas, "Heran, mengapa tidak sejak dulu kiper ini dimasukkan," suara pertama terdengar lagi, "Aku dengar ia masih sekolah di sebuah internat di Inggris Utara, jadi masih belum bisa masuk pro sepenuhnya. Statusnya juga masih pinjaman," suara kedua menjawab.

Harry hanya bisa nyengir. Bayangkan kalau kedua orang tadi tahu _di mana_ Dean bersekolah …

"Ayo, " ajak Lyra, menuruni tangga stadion, "kita coba ke ruang ganti pemain. Mungkin kita bisa dapat kesempatan ketemu dengan temanmu itu,"

Maka mereka berusaha melewati kerumunan orang berdesakan menuju ruang ganti pemain. Begitu banyak orang di sana. Para satpam bekerja keras mengatur antrean agar tetap tertib.

"Ingin bertemu dengan siapa anak muda," sapa seorang satpam setengah baya, "Vladimir Labant di sebelah sini, Paolo DiCanio yang itu, dan kamar Kanoute sebelah sana," sahutnya menerangkan.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Kiper Thomas," ujar Lyra.

"Wah, cepat juga ia mendapat penggemar. Kamarnya di ujung, nomor 33, sesuai nomor punggungnya," satpam itu menerangkan tetap dengan senyum.

"Terimakasih," Lyra bergegas mengajak gerombolannya menuju kamar dimaksud.

Kerumunan di sini lebih sedikit, namun tetap saja mereka harus bersabar sebelum akhirnya Dean melihat mereka.

"Harry, Ron, kalian di sini ..?" ujarnya terkejut bercampur senang. Segera setelah menandatangani kaus terakhir gadis kulit hitam di depannya, ia menyuruh mereka masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. "Sedang apa kalian … dan apa kalian tadi melihat permainanku ?"

"Kami semua sedang berlibur di rumah Hermione, dan sepupu ibunya ini …," Harry menoleh pada Lyra dengan senyum lebarnya, "o,ya, kenalkan ini Miss Lyra Fern," mereka berjabat tangan dengan gembira, "dia sesungguhnya yang mengusulkan untuk menonton olahraga Muggle ini,"

Dean agak ragu mendengar kata Muggle, "dia ..?"

"Dia penyihir juga, Dean, lulusan Hogwarts juga, Ravenclaw," Hermione menerangkan, dan Dean kini nyengir. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Miss Fern,"

"Ah, tak usah berbasa-basi, sebut aku Lyra saja," Lyra nampak senang bisa bertemu dengan satu lagi siswa Hogwarts, "ngomong-ngomong, bolehkan kami minta tanda tanganmu ?"

Semua tertawa, dan Dean tersipu, "Aah, aku kan belum sebegitu hebatnya sampai harus dimintai tanda tangan segala,"

"Justru itu," sergah Fred, "kita bisa leluasa minta tanda tangan selagi kau belum begitu terkenal. Tunggu hingga kau menjadi bintang, dan kami harus antri berjam-jam untuk mendapat foto bertandatanganmu, iya kan ..?" Dean cuma bisa nyengir.

Pintu diketuk, dan seorang ofisial masuk, "Mr Thomas, anda diminta hadir di ruangan utama, untuk konferensi pers," dan setelah mengangguk pada semuanya, orang itu keluar lagi. Dean tercengang, "konferensi pers ?" gumamnya tak percaya.

"Aku bilang juga apa, kau segera akan menjadi bintang. Ayo, cepat beri kami tanda tanganmu," Fred mengacak-acak rambut Dean dan George menepuk pundaknya sebelum mereka berpamitan keluar.

"Sampai jumpa di King's Cross," teriak Dean sebelum mereka menghilang menembus kerumunan fans Westham.

Malam hari mereka berkumpul di depan TV lagi, menonton berbagai acara Muggle, sambil mengobrol. Anak-anak sangat antusias mendengarkan pengalaman Lyra di berbagai penjuru dunia.

"Kau pastilah sudah mendatangi semua negeri di dunia ini," keluh Hermione iri.

"Ah, enggak juga sih," Lyra meraih lagi segenggam kacang, "baru ke Cina, India, menyusuri Amazon, menyusuri Nil, jadi perawat pribadi seorang penyihir kaya pemilik tambang berlian di Afrika Selatan, dan terakhir meneliti khasiat kaktus gaib di Meksiko,"

"Wow, sebegitu banyaknya, dan kau bilang 'baru segitu'", ujar Ginny.

"Yah, memang aneh, tetapi kalau kau mengalami sendiri, semakin banyak yang kau lihat, akan kau sadari bahwa semakin banyak pula sebenarnya yang belum engkau ketahui," Lyra sedikit berfilsafat.

"Benar," aku Hermione, "dulu aku kira aku sudah menguasai sebagian besar pelajaranku dengan membacanya sebelum pelajaran dimulai, namun ternyata, semakin banyak aku baca, semakin aku mengikuti kelas, semakin banyak pula yang aku belum ketahui,"

"Ceritakan waktu kau di Amazon," pinta Ron, dia merasa bosan dengan segala filsafat ini.

"Aku melihat laba-laba yang dinamakan Black Widow itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," Fred dan George menertawakan airmuka Ron mendengar cerita ini, "penyihir di sana banyak menggunakan Black Widow kering dalam ramuan yang kita kenal menggunakan laba-laba biasa, dan akibatnya ramuan mereka menjadi berlipat ganda kekuatannya," jelas Lyra.

Cerita demi cerita berlalu dengan asyiknya, dan hampir tak ada yang memperhatikan ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 11.55. Hermione bangkit menuju dapur dan kembali dengan sebuah kue tart coklat dengan lilin angka 1 dan 5 di atasnya.

"Sekarang sudah hampir jam 12, jadi kita hampir masuk tanggal 31 Juli," katanya memecah perhatian semua, "Selamat Ulang Tahun Harry …"

"Ya, ampuun," seru Ron sambil memukul dahinya, "mana mungkin aku bisa lupa begini ..,"

Mereka beramai-ramai mengerubungi Harry dan memberinya selamat hingga Harry terhuyung hampir jatuh. Lyra menyalakan lilin dan mereka semua mengelilinginya, menunggu Harry untuk mengucapkan keinginannya, meniup padam kedua lilin, dan bersorak ..

Hari-hari ini terasa begitu indah bagi Harry, terlalu indah sehingga ia merasa bagai mimpi dan samasekali tidak ingin terbangun.

The Burrow. Kembali lagi ke dunia penyihir. Hari Minggu, hari terakhir di dunia Muggle mereka isi dengan berjalan-jalan ke bandara Heathrow dan melihat-lihat pesawat. Ron merasa ayahnya seharusnya menjemput lebih awal sehingga bisa ikut dalam 'tur' ini, tetapi karena Mr Weasley baru akan menjemput mereka melalui Jaringan Floo Minggu sore itu, maka ia bertekad menyerap sebanyak mungkin informasi untuk diceritakan kelak pada ayahnya.

Dan kini, hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi menjelang liburan usai. Mrs Weasley sudah mulai sibuk mengingatkan anak-anaknya apa-apa yang harus dibawa (dan apa-apa yang tidak boleh dibawa, Kembang Api Fillibuster, misalnya) ke Hogwarts. Ron dengan enggan mulai menggosok lencana Prefeknya. Percy, di tengah kesibukannya, memberinya beberapa 'petuah berharga' tentang kehidupan Prefek yang didengarkan setengah hati oleh Ron sambil menahan diri agar tidak menguap (menahan diri juga bagian dari kehidupan seorang Prefek, pikir Ron getir).

"Kurasa burung hantumu juga harus diberi pelajaran tata krama yang benar, Ron," Fred berlagak serius ketika saat makan malam Percy kembali menguliahi adik laki-lakinya yang terkecil itu. Ginny terkikik geli. Ron berpura-pura tidak mendengar, perhatiannya tertuju penuh pada potongan buncis dan wortel di piringnya.

"Sudahlah," Mr Weasley menengahi, "Ronald Edward Weasley," sahutnya kini lebih serius. Ron mengangkat kepalanya memandang ayanhya, Kalau beliau memanggil namanya sedemikian rupa tentu ada hal sangat-sangat-sangat penting yang akan dikatakannya.

"Aku sangat bangga bahwa kau bisa terpilih menjadi Prefek," suara itu bersungguh-sungguh. "Akan tetapi itu bukan berarti bahwa kau harus menjelma menjadi orang yang sama sekali lain. Aku bangga padamu sebagai Prefek, dan aku lebih bangga lagi padamu sebagai Ronald Edward Weasley," nada suaranya kini lebih meminta perhatian, "Nak, jadilah dirimu sendiri, dan aku --kami, aku dan ibumu-- akan tetap bangga pada dirimu, sebagai apapun dirimu," suara itu kini tercekat. Harry memperhatikan mata Mrs Weasley basah, meski ia berusaha tetap tersenyum.

Ron tertegun dan kehilangan kata-katanya, "te .. teri.. terimakasih, Dad, Mum," akhirnya terbata-bata, "aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian," Mrs Weasley sudah tidak tahan lagi dan menghambur menyeberangi meja untuk memeluk anaknya.

"Mum tidak begini waktu Percy menjadi Prefek," bisik Fred pada Harry yang dengan kikuk berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari adegan mengharukan itu.

"Ya, tentu saja," tukas George, "Percy sudah bertingkahlaku sedemikian rupa sehingga semua orang tahu bahwa dia pasti akan terpilih menjadi sesuatu, tidak bisa tidak," George menghabiskan potongan terakhir puding coklatnya dengan sekali suap, "Tetapi Ron ? Bisa dibilang dia lebih mirip kami," katanya memandang Harry, "dan itu pasti akibat bergaul denganmu, Harry," Harry sudah mau protes saat disadari George nyengir memandanginya.


	5. Bab 4

**B A B 4**

King's Cross. 1 September. Seperti biasa, mereka menembus palang rintang antara peron 9 dan 10. 'Perjalanan terakhir kami dengan Hogwarts Express' keluh Fred dan George. Ron nampak sedikit lebih ceria dari hari-hari sejak ia mulai menggosok lencana Prefeknya.

"Hermione mana ?" Ron mencari-cari berkeliling. Sebagai Prefek mereka akan menaiki gerbong terpisah.

"Belum lihat," ujar Harry, "mungkin masih mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orangtuanya,"

"Kau tahu tidak, Lyra itu amat mirip dengan Hermione," Ron masih memanjangkan lehernya, "cuma saja Lyra jauh lebih 'membumi' daripada Herm, lebih periang dan cuek,"

"Hmm," Harry mengangguk setuju, lalu seolah sepakat keduanya memasang wajah seperti dua orang guru yang sedang membicarakan muridnya, "menurutku Hermione sudah jauh lebih membumi sekarang ini jika dibandingkan dulu ia masuk," komentar Harry.

"Betul. Ia sudah banyak kemajuan. Dan, menurutku itu terjadi berkat pergaulannya dengan kita berdua," keduanya meledak dalam tawa.

"Ada sesuatu yang lucu di sini ?"

"Hermione !" Harry dan Ron serempak berseru menyambut, seolah sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu.

"Herm, kereta belum lagi berangkat tapi keningmu sudah berkerut begitu, memangnya kau memikirkan apa ?"

"Lyra. Tadi sewaktu mengantarku ke King's Cross, ia berkata 'See you at Hogwarts'," Hermione masih juga mengerutkan keningnya, "seolah-olah ia juga akan pergi ke sana,"

"Hermione," Ron memasang wajah curiga, "jangan-jangan dia guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam kita yang baru .."

"Atau lebih parah lagi," Harry menimpali, "Snape memperoleh jabatan itu, dan posisi guru Ramuan yang kosong dilimpahkan padanya. Lyra kan ahli Ramuan, Herm,"

"Ha ! Mana bisa kubayangkan Lyra di ruangan bawah tanah itu, dan memotong nilai dari kita semua," celetuk Ron.

Hermione tertawa. Tetapi ketiganya tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama karena kereta akan segera berangkat. Mereka berpamitan pada Mrs Weasley, lalu berjalan ke arah gerbong yang berlainan.

"Kita berpisah sementara Harry," lambai Hermione, bersama dengan Ron menaiki gerbong terdepan. Harry menaiki gerbong yang biasa, satu kompartemen dengan Fred, George, dan Ginny. Harry merasa seperti ada yang kurang dengan ketidakhadiran kedua sahabat dekatnya itu…

Kereta baru mulai berjalan ketika pintu kompartemen mereka diketuk. Seamus Finnigan dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat persis sama dengan rambutnya.

"Adikku, Kyle," Seamus memperkenalkan, "Dia masuk tahun ini. Dia ngotot ingin bertemu denganmu, Harry," gadis itu tersipu malu.

"Duduk di sini saja," tawar Ginny, "aku tidak punya teman bicara jika duduk satu kompartemen dengan anak laki-laki melulu,"

"Memangnya kami tidak bisa diajak bicara," Fred memasang tampang terhina.

"Kalian sudah lihat Dean belum ?" Harry bertanya.

"Aku dengar namaku disebut," pemuda berkulit hitam itu tahu-tahu sudah muncul di pintu kompartemen, disambut dengan gembira oleh semua.

"Haaaii …" Seamus kegirangan, "ini dia bintang sepakbola kita,"

"Memangnya kau nonton ?"

"Jangan menghina. Irlandia tidak begitu terpencil hingga tidak terjangkau siaran langsung FA Premier. Tapi, sebetulnya kalau aku tahu kau akan main, mungkin aku nekat nonton langsung ke Tottenham. Kau sih, enggak bilang-bilang kalau mau main .." protes Seamus.

"Jangankan kalian, aku sendiri juga tidak menduga akan dipasang. Biasanya kiper kedua setelah David adalah Sven Andersson. Entah kenapa pelatih malah langsung menunjukku,"

"Dan nyatanya kau bermain dengan gemilang," ujar Harry berseri.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menggunakan sihir, kan ?" Seamus khawatir.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku tidak cukup nekat untuk melanggar peraturan itu," Dean merengut.

Pembicaraan kemudian belangsung seputar sepakbola dan Quidditch. Harry mengemukakan idenya, bahwa Slytherin mungkin hanya akan bermain dengan satu orang tersisa saja jika peraturan kartu merah-kartu kuning diberlakukan seperti dalam sepakbola. Ide ini disambut dengan tawa meriah, bahkan Ginny dan Kyle-pun setuju.

Pembicaraan terputus ketika pintu mendadak terbuka, dan munculah komplotan yang paling tidak diharapkan Harry, Malfoy dan kroninya.

"Aaah," Malfoy kelihatan puas, "nampaknya pahlawan kita hari ini berada jauh dari kedua pengikutnya, hmm ?" Crabbe dan Goyle tertawa tolol mengiyakan, "sungguh perpisahan yang menyedihkan bukan ? Darah-Lumpur-Granger itu berada jauh dari jangkauanmu. Jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya, ia hanya berada dengan si Weasel-miskin itu. Betapa menyedihkan,"

Mengherankan bahwa justru Ginny yang membuka suara, "Kukira justru yang lebih menyedihkan adalah bahwa seseorang dengan kekuasaan dan kekayaan ayahnya yang begitu dibanggakan, tidak mampu bahkan untuk sekedar menjadi seorang Prefek," sahutnya tenang dan dingin.

Malfoy benar-benar terpukul. Wajah pucatnya mendadak merah seperti kepiting dicelup ke air mendidih. Ia sudah membuka mulut akan mengatakan sesuatu, ketika wanita penyihir dengan troli makanan lewat.

"Tidak sedang bertengkar, kan, anak-anak ? Karena kupikir sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang," wanita itu memandang tajam pada Malfoy dan konconya.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, hanya mendengus marah, Malfoy membalik dan pergi.

"Ginny, itu tadi benar-benar brilian," puji Fred setengah heran, "Kukira Malfoy memang sangat menginginkan posisi Prefek. Ia tentu berusaha mengandalkan pengaruh ayahnya, tapi yang kulihat Dewan Sekolah kali ini sama sekali tidak terpengaruh,"

"Ada yang mau kalian beli ?" Wanita tadi masih menunggu dengan tak sabar.

"Banyak," seru mereka semua serempak, dan kegiatanpun beralih pada mengisi perut.

"Kira-kira guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam kita tahun ini siapa ya ?" George membuka percakapan lagi setelah hening beberapa saat menikmati makan siang.

"Kalau aku sih, ingin Profesor Lupin kembali," ujar Ginny masih menjilat-jilat jarinya.

"Setuju," gumam Harry, "tapi kalau tidak, kira-kira siapa ya ?"

"Apakah mungkin Moody yang asli ?" Seamus menebak-nebak.

"Kurasa dia sudah cukup trauma dengan kejadian itu,"

"Kalau guru baru, kira-kira siapa ya ? Eh, kalian sadar tidak, kalau kelas ini belum pernah dipegang oleh guru wanita ?" Fred merenung, "atau karena memang berbahaya ?"

"Siapa bilang wanita tidak bisa mengatasi bahaya ?" Ginny meradang.

"Iya deh, .. Gin, kira-kira siapa dong .."

Nama-nama disebut, ada beberapa Auror yang dikenal kedua kembar via cerita ayah mereka, atau beberapa penyihir terkenal yang pernah masuk _Daily Prophet_, tetapi semuanya berakhir dengan kesimpulan, alangkah senangnya jika Profesor Lupin yang kembali mengajar.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Profesor Lupin ?" sebuah suara terdengar dari pintu. Ron dan Hermione !

"Lagi ngapain kalian ?" George heran.

"Yah, katakan saja patroli keliling kereta," ujar Hermione santai, "kami sudah ketinggalan apa saja, nih ?"

Pembicaraan tentang siapa guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam -pun kembali berlangsung dengan seru. Hingga Hermione melirik jam tangannya, "Kukira sudah waktunya kita kembali ke gerbong Prefek, Ron," lalu melihat pada teman-temannya, "dan kalian, kukira sebaiknya segera mengenakan jubah kalian," sahutnya memasang tampang seperti McGonagall sedang menginspeksi kelas.

"Baik, Ma'am," serentak semua menggoda Hermione. Ia pun tersenyum dan bersama Ron meninggalkan gerbong itu.

"Tidak bisa kupercaya kalau Ron bisa menjadi Prefek," Dean masih terbengong-bengong, "kalian tidak bilang waktu kita ketemu di stadion saat itu,"

"Ron sendiri tidak bisa mempercayainya," ujar Fred nyengir, "dan ia berusaha menghindari topik pembicaraan itu selama liburan kemarin,"

Laju kereta mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Stasiun Hogsmeade. Hogwarts akhirnya. Suara berat Hagrid yang sudah mereka kenal dengan baik terdengar memanggil-manggil anak-anak kelas satu. Seamus mengangguk pada adiknya, menyuruhnya mendekati Hagrid.

"Jangan takut padanya. Badannya besar, tapi hatinya baik, kok," Seamus setengah mendorongnya, "Sampai ketemu di Aula Besar,"

Hagrid, menjulang di antara kepala-kepala anak kelas satu, nampak mencari-cari Ron dengan pandangannya. Ketika ia melihatnya, diacungkannya kedua jempolnya yang besar, sambil tersenyum lebar. Ron balas tersenyum, melambai, lalu melangkah menuju kereta-kereta mereka.

Anak-anak kelas yang lebih tinggi naik kereta dengan kuda yang tidak nampak. Segera saja mereka telah tiba di kastil.

"Akhirnya …," Fred dan George menarik nafas, "kami benar-benar harus menikmati tahun terakhir ini. Biarpun ada ancaman Kau-Tahu-Siapa, kita tetap harus bisa menikmati tahun ini, ya kan George ?" George mengangguk.

Aula Besar langsung ramai dengan kedatangan mereka. Harry tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat Ron dengan agak kikuk berusaha menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Prefek dengan mengatur anak-anak yang lebih rendah. Sebaliknya dengan Hermione, yakin dan percaya diri.

Harry melihat sejenak ke jajaran guru-guru yang duduk di Meja Tinggi. Hanya ada satu kursi kosong, di sebelah Dumbledore. Tentu itu milik McGonagall. Jadi, siapa guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam tahun ini ? Matanya menyapu mereka yang duduk di atas, Madame Hooch, Sprout, Flitwick, Sinistra, Dumbledore, dan di sebelah kursi kosong McGonagall Harry melihat orang yang selama ini sangat membencinya, Snape.

Ia sedang memandangi meja Slytherin ketika tiba-tiba pandangannya sejenak beralih pada Harry. Namun itu hanya berlangsung dalam hitungan detik karena secepat itu pula ia mengalihkannya lagi pada anak-anak Slytherin.

Ada yang lain pada mata hitam yang dingin itu, Harry membatin. Sorot kebencian yang biasanya ada seakan hilang. Harry seolah bisa melihat mata itu memancarkan kelelahan, keletihan yang sangat. Bukan letih jasmani, tetapi .. Harry mencoba menepiskan pikiran itu dan mengalihkan perhatian pada yang lain.

Ruangan menjadi lebih riuh ketika anak-anak kelas satu berbaris memasuki Aula dipimpin McGonagall di depan mereka. Seamus menangkap kekhawatiran di mata adiknya, dan ia tersenyum menenangkannya.

Segera setelah nyanyiannya, Topi Seleksi mulai beraksi. _Austin, Richard_ masuk Ravenclaw, sementara _Bearclaw, Hugh_ masuk Slytherin.

"Cocok dengan perawakannya," Ron berbisik. Harry mengangguk. Hatinya senang bisa duduk bersama mereka lagi.

Ketika _Finnigan, Kyle _dipanggil, gadis itu duduk dengan gemetar. Baru sedetik topi menyentuh kepalanya ia sudah berseru GRYFFINDOR ! dan Seamus menarik napas lega, mengingat lamanya dulu ia harus menggunakan topi itu.

Kyle berlari ke meja mereka disambut dengan gembira oleh rekan-rekan sekompartemen tadi. Mereka berebut menyalaminya.

Ketika anak terakhir telah selesai diseleksi, topi disimpan, Kepala Sekolah mereka berdiri meminta perhatian.

"Selamat datang, bagi para siswa kelas satu. Aku harus mengingatkan, juga pada mereka yang duduk di kelas yang lebih tinggi," matanya menyapu si kembar Weasley berikut Harry dan Ron, "bahwa hutan di sekeliling halaman terlarang untuk dimasuki,"

"Selain itu, mengingat situasi sekarang ini," aura menyeramkan mulai terasa ketika Dumbledore mengatakannya, "kami, para guru, meminta semua siswa untuk selalu waspada. Tidak perlu ketakutan berlebihan, kalian aman di sini," Harry memperhatikan penekanan kata aman ini. Tidak perlu djelaskan aman dari siapa, semua sudah mengerti, "Tetapi jika kalian menemukan kejanggalan sekecil apapun, aku harap kalian sesegera mungkin melaporkannya pada para guru, atau pada para Prefek dan Ketua-Ketua Murid," airmuka Ron menjadi amat serius.

"Selain itu ada sedikit pengumuman lagi. Matron rumahsakit kita, Madam Pomfrey, dengan sangat menyesal tidak bisa mendampingi kalian tahun ajaran ini, karena harus merawat ibunya yang sedang sakit keras. Sebagai gantinya, aku perkenalkan pada kalian Matron baru, yang aku yakin sama trampilnya dengan beliau, Miss Lyra Fern,"

Harry tersentak kaget, dan ia melihat bahwa Hermione pun sama tersentaknya.

"Jadi itu sebabnya ia mengatakan 'see you at Hogwarts'," seru Hermione tidak percaya saat Lyra keluar dari pintu di samping Meja Tinggi, maju untuk diperkenalkan, sementara mereka mulai bertepuktangan. Terutama tentu saja para Weasley, Harry dan Hermione, "awas ia nanti, ya. Beraninya ia tidak bilang ini padaku,"

Ketika tepuk tangan mulai berhenti, Dumbledore mulai lagi, "Selain itu, tidak ada guru yang baru. Semua adalah mereka yang sudah kalian kenal,"

"Jadi siapa guru …" bisikan Fred terhenti ketika Dumbledore melanjutkan,

"Pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam akan dirangkap oleh guru Ramuan kalian," kalimat ini segera disambut oleh sorakan meja Slytherin, dan gerutuan dari meja-meja yang lain.

"Aku tidak percaya," geram Fred, "aku tidak percaya. Ia akan merusak tahun terakhir kami. Bisa kau bayangkan, tahun terakhir kami yang seharusnya menjadi tahun yang paling indah ? Kini kami harus menghadapi dua kelas Snape sekaligus. Benar-benar sangat menyenangkan .." gerutunya.

Ia dan George, dan tidak sedikit anak-anak lain, masih tetap menggerutu, bahkan ketika makanan sudah mengisi piring-piring mereka. Harry memperhatikan dengan seksama musuh besarnya itu. Ya, kini ia yakin, mata itu menyimpan kelelahan yang sangat. Bahkan ketika mereka bertatapan lagi sesaat.

"_Kuali berasap_," Ron di depan memimpin anak-anak kelas satu menuju asrama mereka.

"Oh, kini kau Prefek, anak muda," sahut Nyonya Gemuk dengan genit, lukisannya kemudian membuka memberi jalan. Mereka masuk, Ron menunjukkan mana kamar anak laki-laki dan mana kamar anak perempuan pada mereka, lalu ia sendiri masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau tidak minta kamar sendiri, Ron," tanya Dean, berusaha menempelkan poster Westham yang kini ada gambar dirinya, ke dinding.

"Kau bergurau. Aku bisa mati kesepian," sungut Ron. Sebagai Prefek Ron bisa memiliki kamar tidur sendiri, dan hak itu digunakan oleh Hermione. Tapi Ron tidak, ia ingin tetap bersama dengan kawan-kawannya.

"Kukira kedua kakakmu benar," Harry pura-pura serius.

"Apa yang dikatakan Fred dan George, Harry ?" tanya Neville, susah payah menata isi kopernya yang berantakan ke dalam lemari.

"Ron terpilih menjadi Prefek karena ia hafal benar bagaimana melanggar peraturan. Jadi ia bisa dengan mudah mengenali anak mana yang punya gelagat untuk melanggar peraturan. Bahkan tidurnya pun tidak ingin terpisah, agar ia dapat dengan mudah menangkap kita jika ingin menyelinap keluar," gurauan Harry ini segera disambut dengan lemparan bantal.

Setelah barang bawaan dibereskan, mereka turun ke Ruang Rekreasi. Fred dan George sudah ada di sana begitu pula Hermione.

"Aah, kelas lima," ujar Fred dengan gaya seperti seorang guru sedang menyambut murid-muridnya yang datang terlambat, "kalian tahun ini akan menempuh ujian OWL. Ordinary Wizarding Level," sementara Fred berkata-kata demikian, George menirukan dengan gerak bibirnya, tanpa bersuara, kata demi kata dengan persis. "Kalian harus mempersiapkan diri dengan serius mulai sekarang. Lebih banyak tugas, lebih banyak latihan, dan …"

"Ooh sudahlah, Fred," tukas Angelina, "kau sudah mengulang-ulang pidato itu entah berapa ratus kali,"

"Biar mereka tahu," Fred membela diri, "karena mereka sudah duduk di kelas lima, pada hari pertama guru-guru memasuki kelas, mereka akan disambut dengan pidato semacam itu. Biar mereka siap,"

"Dan kau sendiri, apakah kau sudah siap dengan NEWT-mu ? Kau akan ikut NEWT kan ?"

"Yah, sebenarnya kami tidak begitu antusias dengan NEWT. Kami mendaftar mengikuti NEWT untuk memuaskan Mum saja, " aku Fred agak tidak bergairah.

"Heran para guru ini. Bisa-bisanya mereka menemukan cara untuk menyiksa murid. Ujian akhir semester-lah, OWL-lah, NEWT-lah. Apa mereka sendiri tidak pernah menjadi murid ?" George menggerutu.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana mereka dulu sewaktu masih jadi murid, apakah mereka juga takut ujian seperti kita ?"

Fred terkekeh sendiri, "Apakah bisa kau bayangkan Snape belajar keras karena takut tidak lulus ujian Ramuan ?"

Harry melanjutkan, "dan apakah ia pernah mendapat detensi ?". Mau tak mau bahkan Hermione pun tertawa membayangkan Snape mendapat detensi.

"Hmmh ..," Ron mengeluh, "seperti apa ya kelas-kelas kita mendatang ? Dengan satu kelas Snape saja sudah cukup menyebalkan, kini dua ..,"

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti," Harry berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan itu. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga tetap terpikirkan olehnya. Mimpi-mimpinya di awal libur musim panas lalu. Apakah ada hubugannya dengan sekarang ini ? Satu-satunya kemungkinan yang terbayangkan adalah, dengan adanya dua kelas Snape yang harus dihadapinya, maka dobel pula-lah kemungkinannya menghadapi pengurangan nilai.


	6. Bab 5

**B A B 5**

_Dear Sirius,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu ? Aku harap baik-baik saja._

_Kami sudah tiba dengan selamat di Hogwarts. Apakah aku sudah menyebutnya dalam surat terdahulu, bahwa Ron dan Hermione terpilih menjadi Prefek ? Hermione sangat menikmatinya, sedang Ron, yah, kurasa ia akan menikmatinya juga nanti._

_Snape merangkap menjadi guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dumbledore mengumumkannya semalam. Terus terang, kami semua tetap mengharapkan Profesor, emm maaf, Mr Lupin (bagiku ia tetap Profesor Lupin, meski tidak mengajar lagi) yang memegang kelas ini._

_Sepupu ibunya Hermione, yang pernah kuceritakan dulu saat kami berlibur di keluarga Granger, Miss Lyra Fern, ternyata adalah Matron yang baru. Madam Pomfrey cuti setahun karena harus merawat ibunya yang sakit, begitu kata Dumbledore. Tapi kami belum sempat bicara dengannya, karena tadi malam ia langsung kembali ke rumahsakit, sedang Ron dan Hermione sibuk mengurus anak-anak baru._

_Selain itu tidak ada kabar baru. Kami baik-baik saja, dan aku akan segera memulai kelas hari ini._

_Salam untuk Mr Lupin, dari kami semua._

_Harry_

"Bawa pada Sirius, ya," Harry mengikat surat itu pada kaki Hedwig, yang terbang memutar dulu seolah meyakinkan tuannya, lalu segera melesat pergi.

"Sudah," katanya pada kedua sahabatnya. Mereka lalu meninggalkan kandang burung hantu.

"Kita tidak bisa ke rumah sakit dulu menyapa Lyra," keluh Hermione, "bisa telat kita,"

"Kukira Lyra akan mengerti,' sahut Ron, "kita ke sana sesegera kita bisa,"

Bergegas mereka menuju Aula Besar untuk makan pagi. Memasuki Aula, sebelum mendekati meja Gryffindor, mendadak muncul sosok yang sangat dikenal di depan Harry. Snape !

"Mr Potter, aku ingin bicara denganmu, di kantorku, seusai pelajaran sore nanti," secepat munculnya secepat itu pula Snape menjauh, melangkah menuju Meja Tinggi bergabung dengan para guru di sana.

Hermione dan Ron cuma bisa melongo. Harry tak berkata sepatah katapun, hingga mereka tiba di meja Gryffindor. Fred dan George segera membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Ada apa ? Snape bicara apa padamu ? Kau sudah berbuat kesalahan apa ? Berapa poin yang dia ambil kali ini ?" Harry sampai hampir tak dapat bernapas.

"Tidak ada poin. Ia ingin bicara denganku seusai jam pelajaran sore ini. Itu saja,"

"Itu saja ? Harry, kalau Snape yang ingin berbicara, tidak mungkin hanya sekedar 'itu saja'," George mengejar, tapi Harry menggeleng. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, karena ia sendiripun bingung, mau apa Snape ?

Menatap ke arah Meja Tinggi, ahli Ramuan itu sedang menatap ke arah meja asramanya. Mendadak Harry merasa diingatkan lagi akan mimpi-mimpinya di awal libur musim panas lalu. Apakah yang akan dibicarakan Snape ? Akankah ada hubungannya dengan mimpi-mimpinya ? Harry tidak bisa mengetahui jawabannya hingga nanti sore.

Dengan pikiran tak menentu, Harry mengikuti saja kedua sahabatnya dan kawan-kawan yang lain memasuki kelas pertama mereka tahun ini, Transfigurasi.

Benar seperti kata Fred, begitu masuk, McGonagall langsung mengucapkan, "Kelas lima. Tahun ini kalian akan mengikuti ujian OWL. Ordinary Wizarding Level _bla bla bla_," persis kata demi kata seperti yang diucapkan Fred. Tetapi Harry sama sekali tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya melayang pada apa yang mungkin akan dikatakan Snape nanti sore …

Usai pelajaran kelas sore, Harry turun ke ruang bawah tanah, menelusuri lorong yang gelap dan dingin, menuju kantor Snape. Dengan tidak yakin diketuknya pintu tiga kali.

"Masuk,"

Harry membuka pintu yang berat itu lalu masuk. Ia pernah dua kali berada dalam ruangan remang-remang ini, dua-duanya dengan kesalahannya, dan kemarahan Snape.

"Duduk, Potter," Snape bangkit dari kursi dibalik meja kerjanya. Seperti biasa perapian gelap dan dingin. Mata Harry harus membiasakan diri dengan keremangan ini sesaat sebelum bisa melihat dengan baik. Harry duduk, sementara Snape terus berdiri, berjalan mendekatinya.

"Seperti yang telah kau ketahui, Kepala Sekolah menunjukku untuk memegang dua mata pelajaran sekaligus," Harry masih menebak-nebak ke arah mana pembicaraan Snape ini, ketika Snape kemudian melanjutkan.

"Kau juga mengetahui dengan pasti situasi kita saat ini. Kau tahu apa yang sedang kita hadapi. Meski sejauh ini, hingga hari ini, sejauh yang aku ketahui, belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan melancarkan gerakan apapun,"

Tidak perlu bertanya 'dia' siapa. Harry mulai mengerti arahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin --aku sendiri, dan kita semua-- membuang energi yang tidak perlu untuk mengurusi hal-hal yang remeh. Yanng mengundangku untuk memotong angka asramamu, maupun memberimu detensi," Snape mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry, dan menekankan kata demi kata kalimat berikutnya, "Aku ingin, Mr Potter, agar kau lebih serius mempersiapkan pelajaranmu,"

Harry melihat kesungguhan di kedua mata hitam itu, dan seolah terhipnotis ia mengangguk, "Baik, Sir," sahutnya pelan, namun rupanya sudah cukup untuk Snape.

Ia menarik kepalanya dari hadapan Harry, melangkah dan berdiri menghadap perapian dengan tangan terlipat.

Sesaat hening. Harry mengira Snape telah selesai. Ia menimbang-nimbang akankah ia berdiri saja dari kursinya, ketika Snape mulai berbicara lagi.

"Malam itu, setelah Turnamen, aku menghadap dia,"

Hening lagi. Harry tidak tahu mengapa Snape mengatakan ini padanya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Anda …," tanpa sadar sudah keluar dari mulutnya sebelum ia dapat menahan diri. Snape masih tetap diam.

"Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud …," Snape mengangkat tangannya, menyuruhnya diam.

"Cruciatus, tentu saja,"

Harry menatapnya ngeri.

"Saat itu ia mengatakan, yang telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, dia akan dibunuh,"

Snape mengangguk.

"Tetapi bukan itu intinya," Snape berbalik kini menatapnya.

"Aku melihat Wormtail, .. Pettigrew," Snape terdiam lagi.

Harry menunggu.

"Meskipun di antara kami terdapat perbedaan yang besar, --aku dan Black--, … aku tahu .. Black tidak bersalah. Aku ingin kau tahu ini," Snape menatapnya lekat-lekat. Harry dapat melihat dengan jelas kini kelelahan yang terpancar dari matanya.

Harry merasakan betapa sulitnya Snape mengungkapkan hal ini. Sebenarnya untuk apa Snape repot-repot mengatakan ini pada Harry ? Tetapi ia mengatakannya juga… Ada perasaan yang aneh merasuki dada Harry, sesuatu yang hangat.

"Terimakasih, Sir. Saya sangat menghargai itu," hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya.

Snape mengangguk.

"Kau boleh kembali. Bila tidak berkeberatan, panggilkan Mr Longbottom untukku," melihat keheranan di mata Harry, Snape melanjutkan, "dan kau boleh katakan padanya agar jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menggigitnya," sekilas Harry melihat senyum kecil mencapai matanya.

"Baik Sir. Selamat sore,"

"Selamat sore,"

Anak-anak ramai menyerbunya bahkan saat ia baru membuka pigura lukisan si Nyonya Gemuk.

"Ada apa Harry ?"

"Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan Harry ?"

"Apa lagi kesalahanmu saat ini Harry ?"

"Berapa poin yang dia ambil ?"

Harry hanya bisa menggeleng, "Tidak, dia tidak memotong poin satupun. Dia cuma menyuruh aku lebih serius, itu saja,"

"Itu saja ?"

"Tidak satupun dipotong ?"

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih," Hermione menengahi, "kalau Snape berbuat macam-macam, kalian ribut. Sekarang dia tidak berbuat apa-apa, dan kalian ribut juga. Ayolah, dewasalah sedikit .."

"Yah, kami kan cuma sedikit heran, boleh kan ?'

"Sejujurnya aku sendiri juga heran. Ia bahkan juga ingin berbicara denganmu Neville, sekarang,"

Neville bagai mau pingsan, "Aku ?"

"Ya. Dan dia juga mengatakan agar jangan takut, karena ia tidak akan menggigitmu,"

"Dia bilang begitu ?"

Harry mengangguk, mencoba tersenyum.

Diiringi tatapan prihatin dari beberapa belas pasang mata, Neville membuka lukisan si Nyonya Gemuk dan perlahan melangkah keluar.

Harry capet menggamit Ron dan Hermione. Ketiganya menuju meja di sudut dan duduk di situ, menunduk, agar pembicaraan tak terdengar yang lain.

"Ron, Hermione," Harry berbisik, "Snape mengatakan, malam itu saat menemui Voldemort," Ron berjengit mendengar nama ini, "dia mengatakan melihat Wormtail. Dan Snape mengatakan padaku, saat itu dia tahu kalau Sirius tak bersalah,"

"Harry, apa dia …?"

Harry menggeleng, "entahlah. Aku bahkan tak yakin dia benar-benar Snape,"

"Apa maksudmu ?" Ron bersuara agak keras sehingga Hermione terpaksa men-sshh-kannya.

"Sikapnya seperti itu. Dan, untuk apa dia membuat pengakuan seperti itu ?" Harry menerawang. "Selama ini kita tahu dia begitu benci padaku. Sekarang, untuk apa repot-repot memanggilku hanya untuk menyuruhku lebih serius belajar, dan mengakui Sirius tak bersalah ?"

Bahkan Hermione-pun tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan ini.

Perjalanan Neville seakan tidak pernah mencapai tujuan. Rasanya lamaa sekali ia berjalan, dan akhirnya ia tiba di depan pintu yang sangat ditakutinya itu. Kalau menuruti kata hatinya, ingin ia berbalik dan kembali saja ke asrama. Tapi dikuat-kuatkannya hatinya, aku seorang Gryffindor, katanya berulang-ulang sebelum akhirnya ia mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk,"

Gemetar Neville memegang tombol pintu, dan membukanya. Ia belum pernah masuk ke kantor Snape, dan keremangan di dalamnya hanya menambah rasa takut saja.

"Mr Longbottom, duduklah,"

Pucat pasi Neville duduk, dipaksanya mulutnya membuka dan bersuara, "Anda .. memanggil saya, Profesor ?"

Snape mengangguk, dan duduk juga di hadapannya, "Aku rasa Mr Potter telah menyampaikan bahwa aku tidak akan menggigitmu ?"

Neville mengangguk, gemetar.

Snape tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku rasa Mr Potter juga telah menceritakan padamu apa yang kuminta darinya,"

Neville hanya bisa mengangguk lagi.

"Aku ingin hal yang sama darimu, Mr Longbottom," Snape mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Neville seakan hampir membeku, "aku ingin kau lebih serius mempersiapkan diri mengikuti pelajaran, Mr Longbottom. Pelajaranku. Kedua kelasku,"

"Kau boleh meminta bantuan dari Miss Granger, Longbottom, _di luar kelas_," Snape menekankan kata-kata terakhir ini.

"Persiapkan dirimu sebelum masuk kelas. Kau boleh mendiskusikan tugas-tugasmu dengannya. Tapi aku tidak ingin mendapatimu lagi di dalam kelas dengan bantuan Miss Granger, atau siapapun juga,"

"Apakah dapat dimengerti ?"

Neville mengangguk, masih gemetar sebelum suaranya keluar, "saya mengerti, Sir,"

Snape mengangguk belum puas, "Terutama dalam kelas Ramuan. Aku ingin kau berkonsentrasi untuk menguasai pelajaran ini. Dan kau mau tahu kenapa ?"

Kembali Neville mengangguk.

Snape membuka lacinya. Mengeluarkan segulung perkamen yang nampak sudah sangat tua, terkelupas di sana-sini dan berbau tak sedap.

Ia membuka gulungannya, menghamparkannya di hadapan Neville.

"Aku menemukan formula ramuan Anti-Efek Cruciatus,"

Neville merasakan napasnya tertahan.

"Kau tentunya ingin orangtuamu sembuh ?"

Lagi-lagi yang dilakukannya hanya mengangguk.

"Masalahnya adalah," Snape mengatakan ini dengan perlahan, seolah takut Neville tak dapat menangkap maknanya, "Ramuan ini hanya bisa efektif, jika dipersiapkan, diracik, diramu, direbus, diaduk, dan diberi mantra, oleh orang yang mempunyai hubungan darah dengan si korban itu sendiri, Ayah atau ibu kandung, anak kandung, kakak atau adik kandung"

Snape menatap Neville dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Bahkan dalam bagian terakhir, akan ada beberapa tetes darah yang harus kau campurkan."

"Apakah kau pikir kau akan sanggup ?" Tatapannya menyelidik.

Neville heran sendiri bahwa dia dapat berkata dengan mantap, "Ya, Sir. Saya sanggup,"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku hanya akan membantu sejauh menjelaskan isi ramuan ini dan cara pembuatannya. Prakteknya, sepenuhnya ada di tanganmu. Gagal atau berhasil, itu tanggung jawabmu,"

"Sir .."

Alis Snape terangkat.

"Jika .. jika gagal, apakah konsekuensinya ?"

"Kematian,"

Neville terhenyak. Tetapi, jika ada kesempatan untuk mencoba, mengapa ia tidak mencobanya ? Lagipula ia telah terpilih untuk masuk Gryffindor, maka ia harus berani.

"Saya akan melakukannya, Sir,"

Snape mengangguk, kelihatan puas kali ini.

"Satu hal lagi, Longbottom," Snape menggulung perkamen itu, "Kepala Sekolah mengatakan, teman-temanmu tidak ada yang tahu keadaan orangtuamu,"

Neville menggeleng, "Saya tidak pernah memberitahu mereka, dan mereka tidak pernah bertanya,"

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa merahasiakan hal ini," Snape memasukkan gulungan perkamen itu ke dalam lacinya, "untuk sementara kau bisa mengatakan pada teman-temanmu bahwa kau mendapat pelajaran tambahan untuk Ramuan," Snape menutup lacinya, "hanya hingga kau siap untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya,"

Neville mengangguk. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menyadari dengan heran, ia tidak merasa takut lagi pada Snape. Tidak gemetar lagi.

"Kau boleh kembali, Longbottom,"

Neville berdiri, "Sir ..," sahutnya terbata-bata, "terima kasih ..,"

Snape mengangkat tangannya memotong,"Tidak perlu. Buktikan saja dengan usahamu,"

Neville mengangguk lagi, kali ini lebih mantap.

"Selamat sore, Sir,"

"Sore,"

Dan Neville meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah yang dingin itu dengan perasaan hangat di hatinya.

Sama seperti Harry, kedatangan Neville kembali di asrama disambut dengan berondongan pertanyaan. Dan keheranan.

"Dia hanya mau kau lebih serius mempersiapkan pelajaran ?"

"Dan dia memberimu jam tambahan untuk Ramuan ?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak memotong poin ?"

Neville kelihatannya sama sekali tidak berhasil meyakinkan para penanya. Tetapi ia kelihatannya tidak peduli.

"Memang begitu, mau bilang apa lagi ? Aku sekarang lapar, dan sudah saatnya makan malam. Ada yang mau makan ?"

Dengan kalimat itu mereka semua berhenti bertanya. Keluar ke Aula untuk makan.

Ron, Harry, dan Hermione berjalan berendengan, cukup dekat untuk saling berbisik tanpa terdengar yang lain.

"Kalian dengar itu ?" tanya Ron, "ada apa sebenarnya dengan Snape ?"

"Hmmm," Hermione terdengar seperti biasanya, berpikir.

"Hei, mungkinkah seperti dugaanku ?" Ron tersenyum seakan ada yang baru saja menyalakan lampu di kepalanya, 'ting'. Kedua temannya menoleh.

"Kalian ingat tahun lalu, orang yang kita sangka Moody, ternyata adalah Crouch Junior. Ia minum ramuan Polijus,"

"Lalu ?"

"Mungkinkah ada seseorang yang meminum Polijus, menyamar menjadi Snape ?"

"Untuk apa, Ron ?" Hermione mencoba mementahkan teori Ron, "untuk menyenangkan Harry ?"

"Ya, lagipula siapa ?" Harry bingung, "Snape cukup tangguh, tidak mudah diserang. Selain itu, Snape tidak punya kebiasaan minum dari tempat minumnya sendiri. Ia tidak punya kebiasaan sering minum. Polijus hanya bertahan satu jam, kau ingat ?" Harry mencoba mengingatkan pengalaman mereka sendiri.

"Yah," Ron terpaksa mengakui, "yah, kau benar juga .."

"Tetapi kalau kita ingin benar-benar yakin," Hermione mencoba mengingat-ingat, "aku rasa memang ada Ramuan Anti-Polijus, hanya aku lupa di buku mana, mm, nanti aku cari … ,"

Ron bersemangat lagi. "Bayangkan Harry, siapa tahu Sirius beranimagi, lalu menyerang Snape, dan menggantikan tempatnya,"

"Pertama, Ron, Sirius dan Snape sudah mengadakan gencatan senjata. Kau sendiri yang melihat Dumbledore memaksa mereka," Harry berkeras, "Kedua, untuk tujuan apa ? Bukankah Sirius diberi tugas untuk bersama dengan Lupin dan kawan-kawan ? Ketiga, kurasa Snape terlalu kuat untuk dikontrol dengan Imperium seperti Moody. Terakhir, dan paling tidak mungkin adalah, apakah kau pikir Sirius akan sudi meminum ramuan atau cairan apapun yang berisi bagian tubuh Snape ?" kalimat terakhir ini membuat Hermione dan Ron tertawa bersamaan.

"Bisa juga kau berpikir, Harry," sindir Hermione.

"Oh, aku ketularan kau, tentu saja. Terimakasih banyak telah mengingatkanku,"

Aula Besar telah penuh anak-anak dengan perut mereka yang lapar.

Di atas, di Meja Tinggi, Snape tidak nampak.

Malam hari Snape masih di kantornya, lama setelah Potter dan Longbottom meninggalkannya. Ia masih saja berpikir, apakah tindakannya benar. Mengherankan, karena Snape biasanya selalu yakin. Ia tidak pernah mengambil tindakan apapun, tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, tanpa keyakinan. Tapi tadi …

Kata-kata Dumbledore masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. 'Kau harus mampu menahan emosimu, mengesampingkan perasaan pribadimu'

Sejauh ini aku sudah berhasil mengatasinya, Kepala Sekolah, gumamnya dalam hati.

Sejurus kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu yang beberapa saat ini ditunggunya. Lengan kirinya terasa terbakar. Disingsingkannya lengan jubahnya agar yakin. Yakin benar.

Disiapkannya jubah bertudung dan topengnya. Ditulisnya sepucuk surat pendek pemberitahuan untuk Dumbledore, sebelum seekor burung hantu sekolah datang menjemput surat itu.

Lalu ia pergi. Seperti kali sebelumnya. Seperti biasanya.

_Do you know where you're going to_

_Do you like the things that life's been showing you_

_Where are you going to_

_Do you know_

_Do you get what you're hoping for_

_When you look behind you there's no open door_

_What are you hoping for_

_Do you know_

(Do you know where you're going to - Jennifer Lopez)


	7. Bab 6

**B A B 6**

Lyra memetik jamur merah berbintik putih itu dengan hati-hati. Walaupun nampak cantik, seperti rumah kurcaci dalam dongeng anak-anak Muggle, namun _Amanita muscaria_ amat beracun. Tersentuh sedikit, dan wuss … melayanglah nyawamu. Banyak Muggle juga tahu hal itu. Itu sebabnya Lyra tidak akan berani menyentuhnya tanpa sarung tangan. Dan ia menyimpannya dalam stoples bertutup, juga dengan ekstra hati-hati.

Tapi jamur ini bila digunakan dengan tepat, bersama bahan yang tepat, bisa menjadi penyembuh yang ampuh. Madam Pomfrey telah meninggalkan catatan tentang apa saja bahan yang harus dilengkapi dari lemari obatnya.

Sudah cukup, pikirnya senang. Saatnya untuk kembali ke rumahsakit. Siapapun tidak akan suka berada di tepian Hutan Terlarang tengah malam begini, tetapi jamur ini tidak bisa dibiakkan begitu saja di rumahkaca Madam Sprout. Dan waktu yang paling tepat untuk memetiknya memang tengah malam begini, jadi, … ya apa boleh buat.

Lyra memandang sekelilingnya. Tidak bisa dipercaya, akhirnya ia kembali ke Hogwarts, meski hanya untuk setahun. Surat Dumbledore datang ketika ia masih di Meksiko, tetapi ia berhasil menyimpannya sebagai kejutan untuk anak-anak. Lyra senang melihat raut muka mereka saat Dumbledore mengumumkan namanya di Aula Besar malam kemarin.

Yah, di sinilah ia kini berada, di tempat dulu ia merasa sangat senang. Di tempat ia mulai menyukai Ramuan, sesuatu yang menentukan jalan hidupnya kini. Yang membawanya ke Cina, bertemu dengan .. Lyra mengeluh. Setelah sekian lama, dan sekian jauh jaraknya, tidak bisa dipercaya ia belum bisa melupakannya.

Lamunan Lyra terputus oleh suara berkeresak di semak-semak. Seperti ada orang di sana. Hati-hati Lyra mendekat, tangannya menyiapkan tongkatnya. Sesosok tubuh berjalan sempoyongan, keluar dari Hutan Terlarang, dan terjatuh tepat di hadapannya.

Lyra mendekat. Sosok itu tertelungkup di tanah, masih mencoba bangkit, namun gagal. Hati-hati Lyra menyentuhnya, membantunya untuk berdiri. Saat sosok itu berbalik, Lyra memperhatikan bahwa ia memakai jubah bertudung. Dan topeng yang sudah nyaris lepas. Perlahan dan hati-hati Lyra melepasnya.

Profesor Snape.

Sedang apa … Lyra segera tersadar. Pertemuan para Pelahap Maut tentu saja. Dan ia terluka, mungkin Kau-Tahu-Siapa telah …

Cepat-cepat Lyra mengirim stoples jamurnya ke rumahsakit dengan mantra. Ia akan mengurus yang ini dulu.

"Profesor Snape," Lyra mencoba menguji kesadarannya, "anda perlu ke rumahsakit …,"

Snape mengangkat tangannya lemah, mencoba menyampaikan penolakannya.

"Baiklah. Ruang bawah tanah anda, kukira," Lyra hati-hati berusaha memapahnya.

Lorong yang dingin dan gelap. Lyra sudah hampir lupa rasanya dulu pernah berada di kelas ini. Dengan satu _Alohomora_ dibukanya pintu yang tebal dan berat itu. Pintu di ujung ruangan itu tentulah menuju kamar pribadi Snape, ia belum pernah sebelumnya. Tapi ia mendekatinya juga, dan membukanya dengan _Alohomora_ sekali lagi.

Sementara itu nampaknya Snape sudah benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. Susah payah Lyra membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya. Membuka jubahnya. Menyelimutinya. Badannya begitu dingin. Diraihnya tangannya lalu diperiksa nadinya. Syaraf, gumamnya, tentu Cruciatus …

Dan hanya Cruciatus level sangat tinggi, tentu saja, yang bisa membuat seorang Profesor Snape begini …

Lyra cepat memutuskan yang harus dikerjakannya. Hati-hati ditopangnya punggung Snape sehingga berada dalam posisi duduk. Dibukanya kemejanya. Lalu ia mulai menelusuri titik-titik meridian syaraf, semua yang ada di punggung, di dada, di lengan, belakang kepala. Semua yang ia ingat. Jemarinya terus beraksi semampu yang ia bisa.

Hampir satu jam ketika dirasanya Snape mulai sadar dan bereaksi.

"Jika anda merasa ingin memuntahkan sesuatu," tongkat Lyra bergerak di udara menyihir sebuah baskom dan menyodorkan, tepat saatnya Snape memuntahkan sesuatu seperti darah kental kehitaman.

Lyra membaringkannya kembali, membersihkan bekas darah di wajahnya, dan menyelimutinya. Diperiksanya sekali lagi nadinya, lalu menghela napas puas.

"Anda sebaiknya tidur sekarang. Apakah akan saya bawakan Ramuan Penidur Tanpa Mimpi ? Atau, ah .. saya rasa Anda memiliki persediaan sendiri ?"

Snape menggeleng, "tidak perlu,"

"Saya tinggalkan Anda kalau begitu. Jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu … ,"

"Tidak,"

"Baiklah," Lyra berjalan menuju pintu, ketika Snape memanggilnya.

"Miss Fern,"

Lyra berbalik.

"Terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama. Selamat malam, Profesor,"

Lyra lalu menutup pintu dan meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah itu.

Snape bangun pagi-pagi dengan perasaan aneh. Ringan dan hangat. Tidak biasanya ia merasa seperti ini. Apalagi setelah melewatkan malam dengan Cruciatus.

Kemudian baru ia teringat. Matron baru itu ..

Ia mengeluh, bangkit menuju kamar mandi, menyegarkan diri.

Ia harus melaporkan pertemuan semalam pada Kepala Sekolah.

Lyra sedang menaruh teko teh di atas api ketika pintunya yang sudah terbuka diketuk.

"Profesor Snape. Masuklah. Ada sesuatu yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, … semalam … ,"

Lyra menggeleng, "itu sudah kewajiban saya, Profesor,"

Snape mengangguk, "dan aku juga berterimakasih karena kau tidak bertanya apa-apa,"

"Saya kira seseorang yang sedang mengalami efek Cruciatus tidak dalam kondisi untuk menjawab pertanyaan apapun, Profesor,"

Peluit di teko teh berbunyi.

"Teh ginseng, Profesor ? Saya jamin, anda boleh cek sendiri, tidak ada ramuan apapun di dalamnya,"

Sebuah senyum kecil mencapai mata Snape.

"Nampaknya aku tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak ?"

Pertanyan yang tidak memerlukan jawaban.

Lyra meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja, menyingkirkan tumpukan kertas di atasnya ke sisi lain.

"Ilmu pengobatan Cina kurasa ?" Snape memandang tulisan yang tidak dimengertinya.

Lyra mengangguk.

"Dan tadi malam ?"

"Itu juga," angguk Lyra lagi, "salah satu bagiannya. Tusuk jari,"

"Dan mengapa ?"

"Anda seorang ahli Ramuan, Profesor. Sudah pasti anda memiliki ramuan sendiri untuk mengatasi efek Cruciatus ini. Saya tidak mengetahui pada level mana ramuan anda. Saya khawatir bila menggunakan ramuan saya, … , akan terlalu rendah levelnya,"

Snape mengangguk, "Bisa dimengerti. Jadi, karenanya kaugunakan pengobatan Muggle ?'

"Ya. Karena sihirnya sudah ditarik, yang tinggal hanya efeknya saja. Maka kurasa pengobatan Muggle pun bisa mengatasinya,"

"Cukup masuk akal," Snape menghirup tehnya, "kulihat kau cukup menguasai pengobatan ini,"

"Tiga tahun saya di Cina, Sir. Tetapi masih terlalu banyak yang belum saya ketahui,"

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau meninggalkan Cina ?"

Lyra menggeleng. Sesuatu muncul di matanya, sesuatu yang ingin disembunyikannya, "Saya tidak tahu. Ingin mencari sesuatu yang baru, mungkin,"

"Karena itu kau meneliti di hutan Amazon, jadi perawat pribadi penyihir pemilik tambang berlian di Afrika Selatan. Menelusuri sungai Gangga di India. Dan terakhir mencari manfaat kaktus di Meksiko. Menarik sekali,"

"Anda membaca CV saya, Profesor," Lyra kelihatannya terkejut.

"Mengapa tidak ? Kukira seorang ahli Ramuan harus mengetahui riwayat Matron dengan siapa ia akan bekerjasama, bukan ?"

"Dan seorang matron tidak perlu mengetahui riwayat ahli Ramuan dengannya ia akan bekerja sama ?" Lyra terkejut sendiri dengan pertanyaannya ini.

Snape mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya yang hitam dingin nampak semakin dingin.

"Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud … ,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kukira tidak ada orang yang tertarik. Mereka semua sudah mengetahuinya sendiri bukan ?"

"Dugaan. Hanya dugaan, Sir. _Stereotype_. Prasangka. Tidak ada yang lebih tahu selain anda sendiri. Dan tidak ada yang berhak ingin tahu jika anda tidak menginginkannya,"

Snape meletakkan cangkirnya, "Terimakasih tehnya, Miss Fern. Aku harus masuk kelas," ia bangkit dan melangkah keluar.

"Selamat pagi, Miss Fern,"

"Selamat pagi, Professor,"

_Dan seorang Matron tidak perlu mengetahui riwayat ahli Ramuan dengannya ia akan bekerja sama ?_

Sebenarnya, riwayat seperti apa yang aku punya, keluh Snape, sambil berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah, untuk mempersiapkan kelasnya.

_A winter's day_

_In a deep and dark December_

_I am alone_

_Gazing from my window to the streets below_

_On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow_

_I am a rock_

_I am an island_

_I've built walls_

_A fortress deep and mighty_

_That none may penetrate_

_I have no need of friendship, friendship causes pain_

_It's laughter and it's loving I disdain_

_I am a rock_

_I am an island_

_Don't talk of love_

_But I've heard the words before_

_It's sleeping in my memory_

_I won't disturb the slumber of feelings that have died_

_If I never loved I never would have cried_

_I am a rock_

_I am an island_

_I have my books_

_And my potions to protect me_

(aslinya 'my poetry to protect me')

_I am shielded in my armor_

_Hiding in my room, safe within my tomb_

_I touch no one and no one touches me_

_I am a rock_

_I am an island_

_And a rock feels no pain_

_And an island never cries_

(I Am A Rock - Simon & Garfunkel)

Thanks to _dragonladykhushrenada_ from SlytherinsSeverusSnape for telling me this song


	8. Bab 7

**B A B 7**

Lyra baru akan membereskan mejanya ketika tiga kepala muncul dari balik pintu. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione tentu saja.

"Hai, sedang sibuk ?"

"Tidak, hanya beres-beres. Kalian ngapain, bukankah waktunya kelas pagi ?"

"Herbologi," Ron nyengir, "masih ada waktu, kami mampir untuk menemuimu,"

"Kau curang, tidak bilang-bilang kalau mau menggantikan Matron di sini," protes Hermione.

Lyra hanya tersenyum.

Harry melihat kedua cangkir yang masih di atas meja.

"Ada tamu sepagi ini ?"

"Oh, itu. Profesor Snape,"

"Snape ?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Bersosialisasi nampaknya tidak seperti Snape," Ron curiga.

"Apa ada yang aneh jika seorang guru Ramuan mengecek Matron sekolahnya yang baru ? Kalau-kalau dia kurang trampil membuat ramuan tertentu,"

"Dan ?"

"Dan apa ? Dia tidak bilang apa-apa, tidak mengkritik apa-apa. Paling tidak sampai saat ini,"

"Paling tidak, sebagai Matron, dia tidak bisa memotong poin asramamu," gurau Ron.

Lyra tersenyum jahil, "dan sebagai matron, aku ingin memperkenalkan beberapa macam obatku yang baru," sahutnya sambil mengambil sebuah botol besar berisi cairan yang nampaknya mengerikan, "mau mencicipi ?"

Ketiganya langsung berlari keluar sambil tertawa-tawa.

_Dear Sirius_

_Kemarin Snape menemuiku. Ingin bicara padaku. Tingkahnya aneh sekali. Ia berbicara tentang lebih serius dalam pelajaran. Katanya ia tidak ingin membuang energi untuk memotong poin dan memberi detensi. Ia menyuruhku untuk lebih mempersiapkan diri. Dan Neville juga, bayangkan ! Ia bahkan memberi Neville pelajaran tambahan dalam Ramuan._

_Snape juga menceritakan padaku malam setelah Turnamen itu. Malam ia menemui Voldemort. Katanya ia melihat Wormtail di sisi Voldemort. Dan Snape mengatakan padaku kalau ia percaya kau tidak bersalah._

_Bagaimana menurutmu ?_

_Kabari kami segera._

_Harry_

Di bawahnya Ron memaksa menambah beberapa baris lagi:

_Apakah kau yakin tidak menyerang Snape, dan meminum ramuan Polijus untuk menyamar menjadi dia ? Harry dan Hermione mengatakan ini mustahil, tetapi melihat sikap Snape yang aneh-aneh, aku curiga itu kau._

_Ron_

Kali ini Pigwedgeon yang akan mengantarnya. Hedwig belum kembali tentu saja.

"Bawa padanya, ya, Pig," Ron mengusap bulu di lehernya. Pig mematuk pelan jari Ron, lalu melesat pergi.

Pelajaran sore ini adalah Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Mereka melihat di halaman ada sebuah kubah kawat yang besar. Ketika didekati terdapat beberapa, dua paling tidak yang bisa terlihat Harry, makhluk bulat berbulu halus berparuh panjang runcing, melesat-lesat dari satu sisi ke sisi lain.

"Snidget, anak-anak," Hagrid terlihat berseri-seri, "Golden Snidget. Dulu, inilah yang digunakan untuk permainan Quidditch. Hingga binatang ini menjelang kepunahannya. Aku mendapat ijin khusus untuk memperlihatkannya pada kalian,"

Ia menyentuhkan payungnya pada kerangkeng kawat itu dan gerakan Snidget di dalamnya menjadi lambat, cukup bisa tertangkap mata biasa, "itu," Hagrid mengacu pada tindakan pelambatannya, "juga sudah mendapat ijin, anak-anak," ujarnya seolah menangkap kekhawatiran anak-anak akan tindakannya melakukan sihir.

Pelajaran itu berlangsung dengan memuaskan, paling tidak kali ini tidak ada insiden apa-apa. Harry bertiga tinggal setelah pelajaran, membantu Hagrid memasukkan Snidget itu ke dalam kerangkeng kecilnya, untuk dikirim kembali ke cagar alam.

"Nah, selesai. Jadi, Harry," mata kumbang hitam Hagrid berkilat gembira ketika mengatakan ini, "kau kini dikawal dua Prefek, eh ?"

Harry tertawa. Ron pun kini tersenyum. Betul, Ron perlu waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan posisinya kini, tetapi paling tidak ia bisa.

"Paling tidak, kau bisa memotong nilai asrama, sedang Malfoy tidak," Hagrid menyatakan hal yang baru saja disadari Ron.

"Betul juga," Hermione juga seakan baru sadar.

"Apanya ?"

"Malfoy. Kenapa dia belakangan ini mendadak jadi pendiam ?" Hermione memandang Hagrid, "Tidak biasanya dia melewatkan pelajaranmu tanpa upaya untuk membuat kekacauan seperti tadi, Hagrid. Bahkan tanpa komentar sepatahpun,"

Tetapi Hagrid terlalu gembira untuk bisa menyadari hal itu, "Biarkan saja," sahutnya, "bagus jika semua pelajaranku bisa berlangsung seperti tadi, bukan ?"

Hermione tidak sependapat. Harry tahu, dari kilatan matanya, ia masih berpikir.

"Ada apa Hermione ?"

"Pertama Snape, kini Malfoy. Kenapa Harry ?"

"Ah, Profesor Snape," Hagrid berkomentar, "akhirnya ia mendapatkan juga posisi yang sangat diidamkannya dari dulu. Kau tahu kan, dia satu-satunya yang pernah berpengalaman menggunakan Ilmu Hitam di sini. Kukira pantas saja kalau ia yang mengajarkan Pertahanan-nya,"

Harry tercengang. Hagrid berkomentar seperti itu ?

Hagrid melihat keheranan di matanya, "Harry, bukankah sudah sering kukatakan padamu bahwa Profesor Snape itu tidak jahat ? Ia membencimu, mungkin benar, tetapi, ia tidak jahat,"

Melihat Harry masih ragu, apalagi wajah Ron juga memperlihatkan hal yang sama, Hagrid melanjutkan, "ayolah. Kalian juga tahu, dia satu-satunya Slytherin yang tidak pernah menghinaku, mengusik-usik, apalagi mengupayakan agar aku dikeluarkan .. ,"

Ron terpaksa harus mengakui itu, "betul juga," akunya, "waktu Kamar Rahasia dibuka, dulu, dan Lockhart menuduhmu, Snape juga membelamu," ia mengingatkan Harry saat mereka bersembunyi di lemari di ruang guru.

Hagrid tersenyum, "Karena itu, jangan terlalu keras padanya. Ya ?"

Ketiganya mengangguk tak yakin. Dan berpamitan.

Latihan Quidditch pertama malam ini. Setelah setahun kemarin tidak ada pertandingan. Angelina Johnson, cewek jangkung itu terpilih menjadi kapten. Latihan kali ini ramai sekali. Rupanya Angelina menyebar formulir ke kelas yang lebih rendah, mencari nominasi untuk pemain tim cadangan.

"Harus ada regenerasi," ujarnya tanpa ditanya, "sehingga kita tidak tergantung pada satu pemain inti saja. Selain itu, kita bisa menghemat tenaga, bila ada tim _back-up_,"

"Ya, dan mereka bisa untuk lawan latih-tanding," komentar Katie.

"Ya .. ya .. tapi ngomong-ngomong, untuk posisi Keeper, kita belum punya, jangankan pemain cadangan, pemain utama saja belum ada," Fred mengingatkan sambil memutar-mutar pemukul Bludger-nya.

"Hei," Harry tiba-tiba teringat, "bagaimana kalau kita coba Dean ?"

"Usul bagus," George mendukung, "Anggie, kami melihat dia bermain sebagai kiper olahraga Muggle, libur kemarin. Mungkin bisa kita coba,"

"Entahlah," Angelina ragu, "Keeper Quidditch kan beda dengan kiper sepakbola. Tapi … bolehlah,"

Harry bagai melesat kembali ke asrama untuk memanggil Dean. Secepat itu pula mereka sudah kembali.

"Wah, apa benar aku dipanggil, nih ?" Dean nampak gugup sekaligus senang, "tapi sapuku biasa-biasa saja, Komet 260,"

"Keeper tidak perlu sapu yang luarbiasa," George memberi semangat, "mereka toh tidak perlu terbang jauh-jauh,"

Jadilah mereka berlatih dengan mencoba Dean sebagai Keeper. Mula-mula ia nampak gugup, namun setelah latihan berjalan beberapa menit, bakat Dean mulai kelihatan. Sekali waktu Angelina memutuskan untuk menduplikat Quaffle-nya menjadi beberapa buah, lalu memberondongkannya ke arah gawang, dan ternyata Dean berhasil menepis kesemuanya.

Angelina nampak puas. Harry senang, "apa aku bilang. Dia Keeper berbakat, apapun olahraganya,"

"Kenapa kita tidak menemukannya sejak dulu ya ?" keluh Angelina.

"Yah, kalau kita waktu itu tidak kebetulan nonton sepakbola, mana tahu kalau dia berbakat seperti ini ?" tukas Fred.

"Bahkan Oliver-pun pasti iri melihatnya," gumam Katie.

"Nah, jadi kita putuskan, Keeper tim utama, Dean Thomas. Ayo, kalian bantu aku menyusun tim cadangan," Angelina melambai-lambaikan perkamen catatan hasil penilaian dari penampilan anak-anak kelas yang lebih rendah, "kurasa anak perempuan berambut coklat tadi, Kyle, siapa gitu .. cocok untuk jadi Seeker cadangan,"

"Kyle Finnigan, " Harry bertambah senang, "Seamus pasti senang mendengarnya,"

Selama beberapa saat mereka mendiskusikan nama-nama anak-anak kelas yang lebih rendah untuk tim cadangan.

Selesai latihan Harry masih berlama-lama di ruang penyimpanan sapu. Fireboltnya selalu mendapat perlakuan khusus, dan ia merawatnya dengan sayang, 'melebihi merawat diri sendiri' begitu kata Hermione suatu hari. "Coba hitung berapa lama waktu yang kau gunakan untuk memoles sapu-mu, bandingkan dengan berapa lama waktu mandi-mu" Harry hanya nyengir, dan mengangguk-angguk saja, waktu Ron membela dengan berkata bahwa anak laki-laki waktu mandinya tentu saja jauh lebih singkat dari anak perempuan karena mereka tidak perlu mengoleskan lotion ini atau krim itu.

Usai merawat sapunya, Harry berniat pergi ke kandang burung hantu. Hedwig dan Pig belum kembali. Mungkin besok, pikir Harry menenangkan diri. Harry kembali ke asrama, setengah melamun setengah mengantuk.

Kembali ke asramanya melewati jajaran kelas kosong, Harry tersentak. Rasanya ia mendengar suara-suara dari salah satu kelas. Mata Harry menyapu pintu-pintu dan menemukan pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka, dengan bayangan cahaya lilin dari dalam. Perlahan ia mendekati celah cahaya itu, menajamkan matanya, dan hampir-hampir tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya.

Snape.

Sepertinya ia tengah berlatih suatu mantra tertentu. Berkonsentrasi, mengangkat tongkatnya, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak tertangkap telinga Harry, lalu tongkatnya mengeluarkan asap putih tipis yang langsung buyar. Snape menggeram marah, nyaris putus asa. Harry teringat saat ia berlatih patronus, maupun melatih mantra panggil bersama Hermione.

Tetapi ini Snape. Untuk apa ia mati-matian melatih suatu mantra ? Dan mantra apa ? Jika penyihir selevel Snape harus berlatih sedemikian rupa, dan nampak gagal, tentulah mantra yang luarbiasa sulitnya.

Atau …

Atau mungkin Ron benar, pikir Harry muram. Dia bukan Snape yang sesungguhnya. Diingat-ingatnya ucapan Sirius tentang Snape "waktu baru datang, Snape sudah tahu lebih banyak kutukan daripada separo murid kelas tujuh,"

Diam-diam, diusahakannya hampir tak bersuara, ia meninggalkan kelas itu. Ron dan Hermione perlu tahu secepat mungkin.

"Apa ?" Ron dan Hermione hampir bersamaan.

"Sst, jangan keras-keras, nanti yang lain curiga," Harry mengingatkan.

Ia baru saja menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya di kelas kosong tadi.

"Kenapa ia harus berlatih sedemikian keras ?"

"Dan mantra apa yang sedemikian sulitnya, hingga bahkan Snape pun tak bisa menguasainya ?"

"Persis. Itu juga yang kupikirkan,"

"Satu lagi," Hermione mengingatkan, "dia kan bisa berlatih di ruang bawah tanahnya. Kenapa harus di kelas kosong ?"

"Kukira mungkin Ron benar. Dia bukan Snape," gumam Harry, "Hermione, ayolah kita cari ramuan Anti-Polijus,"

"Yah," Hermione ogah-ogahan, "tetapi aku masih tetap bingung. Kalau dia memang bukan Snape, dan kalau dia memang minum Polijus, kapan dia meminumnya ? Kita semua memperhatikan, Snape bisa dibilang hampir tak pernah terlihat makan atau minum, kecuali saat makan bersama di Aula Besar. Dan kita semua tahu daya tahan Polijus hanya satu jam,"

"Mungkin telah ditemukan Polijus dengan daya tahan lebih lama," Ron mencoba berteori.

"Mungkin," Hermione tentulah sudah tak sanggup berpikir lagi kali ini hingga menerima saja teori Ron, "besok kita cari di perpustakaan,"

Kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Harry masuk kelas ini dengan membawa beribu pertanyaan. Apakah benar-benar tidak akan ada pemotongan nilai dan detensi ? Akan seperti apa kelas Snape, jika memang demikian ? Siapakah sebenarnya Snape ? Jika Snape benar-benar adalah dirinya yang asli, apa kira-kira penyebab ia bertingkah laku seperti belakangan ini ?

Anak-anak masuk dengan diam. Snape sudah menunggu mereka, diam dan dingin seperti biasa. Jam pelajaran sesungguhnya belum dimulai, tetapi kehadiran Snape membuat mereka merasa sudah terlambat. Tanpa suara mereka duduk.

"Kali ini aku ingin kalian benar-benar mempersiapkan diri," Snape memulai, "selain tahun ini kalian akan menempuh ujian OWL," Harry memperhatikan bahwa baik Ron maupun yang lain tidak ada yang tersenyum, "juga kalian selaku siswa dari kelas yang cukup tinggi, harus sadar akan situasi yang tengah berlangsung saat ini. Dan kalian harus siap,"

Harry tidak tahu, apa yang bisa diperbuat seorang anak kelas lima untuk berhadapan dengan 'situasi yang tengah berlangsung saat ini'. Namun ia terus mendengarkan.

"Kali ini aku ingin agar kalian mempelajari tentang Sihir Nurani," airmuka Snape menjadi lebih serius saat mengucapkan ini, "ada yang tahu apa itu ?"

Tangan Hermione seperti biasa melambai-lambai di udara, tetapi Snape mengabaikannya, "ya, Longbottom ?"

Semua serentak menoleh. Neville-pun tengah mengacungkan tangannya, gemetar.

"Sihir Nurani adalah sekumpulan bentuk mantra dan benda-benda sihir yang diciptakan oleh Penyihir Besar Merlin, untuk menyeleksi dan melindungi para ksatria pendukung Raja Arthur, Sir" aneh rasanya mendengar suara Neville begitu mantap, di kelas Snape lagi.

"Lima poin untuk Gryffindor," Snape melangkah mendekati anak-anak, "tetapi pada masa kini sihir itu jarang, bahkan bisa dikatakan tidak pernah digunakan lagi. Kalian tahu kenapa ?" Lalu tanpa menunggu reaksi anak-anak ia menjawabnya sendiri, "karena efek dari sihir ini menjadi begitu berbahaya," ia menatap anak-anak dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kalian bisa bayangkan, seorang Merlin menyeleksi para ksatria pendukung Raja Arthur. Dengan sihir yang begitu ampuh ini, hanya mereka yang punya nurani tulus mendukung Raja, bisa lolos. Yang hanya berpura-pura, atau bahkan yang punya niat jahat, tidak akan bisa melewatinya,"

Harry teringat Veritaserum. Mungkinkah … ?

"Tetapi," lanjut Snape, "mereka yang telah lolos, sebagian menjadi angkuh. Merasa diri sebagai pendukung sejati Raja, melecehkan mereka yang tidak lolos. Merlin merasa sihir ini akan terlalu berbahaya untuk diteruskan, karena akan menumbuhkan perpecahan. Karena itu ia memusnahkannya,'

"Dan kalau sihir itu memang telah musnah, mengapa kita harus mempelajarinya ?"

Kali ini bahkan Hermione pun tidak mengacungkan tangannya.

"Karena aku, kami, --aku dan kepala sekolah-- telah melihat adanya tanda-tanda sihir ini bangkit kembali. Digunakan oleh pihak yang salah … ," Harry merasakan kengerian tersebar bersamaan dengan Snape mengucapkan kalimat terakhir ini.

"Kalian akan mempelajari apa itu Sihir Nurani, apa saja unsur-unsurnya. Namun kita tidak akan mempelajari cara menggunakannya, terlalu tinggi bagi kalian," Snape membagikan _hand out _gulungan perkamen yang telah berisi tulisan pada anak-anak, "hanya kalian harus tahu ciri-ciri Sihir Nurani yang telah dimodifikasi itu, sehingga kalian bisa waspada,"


	9. Bab 8

**B A B 8**

Waktu luang sore itu dipakai Harry dan kedua sobatnya untuk mencari tahu tentang Ramuan Anti-Polijus. Tetapi tidak ada yang berhasil mereka temukan, setidaknya hingga menjelang makan malam.

Mereka kembali dari aula setelah makan malam dengan kening masih berkerut. Hermione terutama.

"Kalian tahu," katanya seolah pada dirinya sendiri, "sungguh mencurigakan bukan, bahwa pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam kali ini bahkan tidak dapat kita temukan sumbernya dari buku-buku perpustakaan,"

"Hermione," tukas Ron kaget, "kukira kau tadi mencari Ramuan Anti-Polijus,"

"Aku mencarinya," bantah Hermione, "tapi kalian kan tahu sendiri, aku selalu mencari bacaan sampingan, referensi tambahan, dari pelajaran yang akan atau sudah kita pelajari,"

Harry terpaksa mengakui ini. Hermione seringkali sudah tahu jawaban bila guru menanyakan sesuatu. Dan tidak luarbiasa bagi Hermione mengerjakan PR jauh lebih panjang dari yang ditugaskan.

Tetapi kali ini Hermione tidak dapat menemukan referensi tambahan untuk bahasan Snape siang tadi. Buku-buku di perpustakaan hanya sebatas menerangkan apa itu Sihir Nurani, apa saja unsurnya. Dan catatan seorang peneliti sejarah sihir tentang dimusnahkannya sihir itu. Tetapi sama sekali tidak ada sumber yang menerangkan kemungkinan penyalahgunaannya. Pelajaran kali ini hanya tergantung pada _hand out_ yang dibagikan Snape.

Harry tahu Hermione sangat membenci hal ini. Ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menggali lebih dalam, tidak punya kesempatan untuk tahu lebih banyak.

"Dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku tidak bisa menemukan Ramuan Anti-Polijus itu," keluhnya. Aku ingat betul. Rasanya aku pernah baca," Hermione uring-uringan.

"Sudahlan," Ron menghibur, "besok kita cari lagi,"

Tetapi keesokan harinya ternyata mereka tidak perlu mencari apapun. Pelajaran Ramuan di sore hari itu akan mempelajari cara membuat Anti-Polijus.

"Belajar dari pengalaman tahun lalu," Snape memulai pelajarannya, "Polijus adalah ramuan yang cukup sulit dan memakan waktu cukup lama," Harry, Ron, dan Hermione terpaksa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan cengiran mereka, "tetapi efeknya hanya berlangsung sekitar satu jam,"

Snape berjalan berkeliling menginspeksi kuali-kuali mereka, "Hingga seseorang yang menyamar sampai hampir satu tahun, perlu terus menerus minum, satu jam sekali. Baru bisa tidak diketahui orang lain," Seisi kelas menahan napas, mereka tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka tahun lalu, Moody, atau seseorang yang dikira Moody.

"Untuk memastikan seseorang tidak meminum Polijus, mudah. Tunggulah hingga satu jam, dan ia akan kembali ke wujudnya semula," Snape merendahkan suaranya hingga semua memusatkan perhatian padanya, "tetapi bagaimana jika tidak mungkin bagi kita untuk menungguinya hingga satu jam ? "

"Ramuan ini bahkan tidak perlu diminumkan, cukup mengenai kulit. Ini dapat melemahkan efek Ramuan Polijus, dan dengan sendirinya orang itu akan memperlihatkan wujud aslinya,"

"Pembuatannya juga tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Kalian siap ?" Snape memberi isyarat untuk memulai.

Anak-anak mulai mengukur bahan, memotong atau menumbuk yang diperlukan. Snape telah mengatur agar Neville duduk jauh dari Hermione, memastikan kali ini diia benar-benar bekerja sendiri.

Gugup Neville berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya. Entah kenapa rasanya Snape lebih lama berada di belakangnya daripada berada di dekat anak-anak yang lain. Atau cuma perasaannya saja, karena begitu gugupnya dia.

Salah lagi memasukkan darah naga, satu tetes sudah cukup, tapi tangan Neville yang gemetar menuangkan hampir setengah isi tabung. Seperti adegan dalam kelas-kelas Ramuan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kuali itu meleleh lagi … Neville memandang kualinya dengan bingung campur takut.

"Pusaatkan ingatanmu pada keadaan sewaktu kau mulai, Longbottom," hampir melompat Neville menyadari Snape telah berada di sampingnya, "dan katakan _Initial reparo_".

Seakan dihipnotis Neville menurut, dan keadaan kualinya kembali seperti semula. Anak-anak tercengang. Jika ini terjadi pada tahun lalu tentu nilai Gryffindor sudah akan berkurang banyak.

Tapi kali ini Snape tidak berkata apa-apa tentang nilai. Ia terus berjalan berkeliling memeriksa semua kuali. Ada sirat kepuasan yang samar di wajahnya ketika melihat warna cairan di kuali Neville sama persis dengan yang diinstruksikanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan mencobanya," Snape kembali ke depan kelas, "Mr Crabbe dan Mr Goyle, majulah,"

Kedua raksasa pengawal Malfoy itu maju dengan muka tololnya. Snape menuangkan cairan kental kehitaman kedalam sebuah piala, "excuse me, Mr Crabbe," katanya sembari menjumput lepas sehelai rambut Crabbe. Rambut itu dimasukkannya ke dalam piala ramuan, yang mendesis seraya berubah warna menjadi coklat tua kelam.

"Kalian berdua keluar ruangan. Mr Goyle, minumlah ramuan ini, di luar," instruksi Snape sambil menyorongkan piala pada Goyle. "Segera setelah kau berubah, masuklah kembali,"

Mereka berdua mengikuti dengan patuh perintah Snape. Ketika Crabbe dan Goyle masuk kembali, maaf, maksudnya Crabbe dan Crabbe …Anak-anak berseru tertahan penuh kekaguman, melihat kemiripan mereka berdua.

"Lihat, dapatkah kalian membedakan keduanya ?" Snape bertanya. Anak-anak terdiam.

"Longbottom, majulah, bawa ramuanmu kemari. Kita lihat sejauh mana kau mendengarkan instruksiku tadi,"

Gemetar Neville maju dengan membawa ramuannya. Saking gugupnya, ia tersandung kaki meja, dan kuali yang dibawanya nyaris jatuh. Sebagian cairan di dalamnya menciprat ke mana-mana … termasuk ke wajah Snape yang telah berdiri di depannya …

Kalau bisa Neville ingin lenyap saja ditelan bumi saat itu. Tetapi di luar dugaan, Snape hanya mengusap wajahnya yang basah, dan berkata "Teruskan,"

Menggumam tak jelas, Neville mendekat pada kedua 'Crabbe'. Ia memercikkan ramuannya pada Crabbe yang satu.

Tak terjadi apa-apa.

Lalu pada yang satunya lagi.

Mendadak anak-anak menggumam kagum. Perlahan tubuh 'Crabbe' itu seperti melumer, kembali ke wujud asal, Goyle yang mereka kenal. Neville menghela napas lega.

"Bagus, Longbottom. Kali ini sepuluh angka untuk Gryffindor,"

Kelas seakan pecah oleh sorak anak-anak Gryffindor. Hampir tak bisa dipercaya, angka kedua untuk Gryffindor, untuk Neville, dari Snape !

"Kelas selesai. Tugas untuk kalian, mencari bahan apa saja yang bisa dan tak bisa ditembus oleh ramuan ini, dikumpulkan minggu depan," anak-anak segera riuh membereskan barang-barang mereka.

"Longbottom, kau tinggal untuk pelajaran tambahanmu,"

Neville mengangguk, "Baik, Sir,"

Anak-anak keluar kelas, sambil tak lupa menepuk bahu Neville, menyatakan kekaguman mereka. Di luar mereka ramai membicarakan peristiwa langka itu : angka untuk Gryffindor dari Snape, ditujukan pada Neville lagi.

"Kalian lihat, ia bahkan tidak marah sewaktu Neville menumpahkan cairan itu di wajahnya," celetuk Seamus.

Harry menyenggol Ron, "Ia Snape asli, Ron," Hermione mengangguk di sebelahnya.

Berada di permukaan tanah lagi membuat Harry menghirup udara dengan lega. Meskipun ia punya sedikit pikiran bahwa 'Snape' adalah orang lain yang menggunakan Polijus, seperti yang dicetuskan Ron, tetapi entah bagaimana ia merasa lega bahwa _ia_ adalah Snape asli. Tentang mengapa sikap Snape bisa seperti ini, biarlah nanti dipikirkan lagi.

Berputar di udara dua sosok yang sudah mereka kenal, Hedwig dan Pig ! Ron cepat berlari ke arah mereka, meraih Pig ke dalam genggamannya, dan melepas suratnya. Hedwig menanti sambil bertengger di bahu Harry. Setelah surat diambil Ron, mereka berdua terbang bersamaan lagi menuju kandang. Rupanya Hedwig sudah dapat sedikit mentolerir perilaku Pig, dan menjalin persahabatan dengannya.

Cepat Ron membuka surat itu, diapit Harry dan Hermione di sisi kiri kanannya.

_Dear Harry, Ron, dan Hermione,_

_Kami baik-baik saja di sini. Remus mengucapkan terimakasih atas keinginan kalian menjadikannya lagi sebagai guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Tapi ia bilang tidak mungkin, 'mana mau aku mengajar anak-anak bandel dan susah diatur itu lagi' katanya. _

_Becanda …_

_Soal perilaku Snape yang aneh, aku juga heran. Tetapi, sumpah Ron, aku tidak berbuat apa-apa padanya. Lagian, mana sudi aku meminum cairan apapun yang berisi bagian tubuh dia …_

Harry dan Hermione memandang Ron dengan perasan menang. Ron cuma bisa nyengir.

_Kami masih memantau situasi di sini. Dan di beberapa tempat lain. Bila ada yang tidak beres, akan kami kabari, tetapi sebaliknya juga. Kalian kirim kabar secepatnya bila menemukan hal yang tidak beres. Terutama kabar tentang Snape lagi. _

_Sirius_

_PS  
Oya, Arabella kirim salam padamu Harry. Katanya Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws, dan Tuffy merindukanmu._

"Siapa .." Harry baru saja hendak bertanya ketika ia tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

Mrs Figg. Ia seorang penyihir. Tentulah Dumbledore menugaskan untuk mengawasinya setiap saat ia berada dengan keluarga Dursley. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya selama ini ?

"Ada apa Harry ?" Hermione penasaran membaca kalimat terakhir itu, "siapa itu Tibbles, dan yang lain-lainnya ? Dan mengapa Arabella khusus titip salam padamu ?"

"Nanti kujelaskan," Harry melipat surat itu, "kita balas dulu surat ini, kabari Sirius tentang pelajaran Snape tadi," Mereka berjalan bergegas menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.


	10. Bab 9

**B A B 9**

Awal Oktober. Pertandingan Quidditch akan dimulai Sabtu pertama. Angelina, yakin akan kekuatan timnya, sangat antusias menyambut pertandingan ini. Dan ingin agar seluruh anggota timnya sama antusias dengannya.

"Dia sudah seperti Oliver," keluh Fred. George menyeringai di belakangnya. "itu kutukan yang menempel pada jabatan Kapten. Barang siapa yang menjabat kapten tim, akan berkelakuan seperti itu," seringainya bertambah lebar.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak ingin jadi Kapten," Harry memutuskan.

"Oh, sudahlah," Angelina menukas, "mari kita mulai saja latihan terakhir kita. Ini tahun terakhirku, dan aku ingin agar berlalu dengan memuaskan,"

"Hei, ini juga tahun terakhir kami, ingat ?" ujar Fred sambil menaiki sapunya, "Aku, George, kau sendiri, Alicia, dan Katie, kita semua akan keluar tahun depan. Tinggal kau Harry," Fred memasang wajah menyeramkan, "beserta seluruh tim cadangan yang masih harus dilatih mati-matian. Kurasa, mau tak mau tahun depan kau harus jadi Kapten,"

"Ya," angguk George setuju, "kecuali kalau kau mau Neville yang memimpin,"

Harry cuma bisa nyengir pasrah.

Hari pertandingan. Gryffindor akan melawan Ravenclaw. Gugup Harry mencari-cari di antara tim Ravenclaw, Seeker mereka, Cho Chang. Rupanya kini ia Kapten mereka. Airmukanya biasa-biasa saja, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Harry berdebar. Apakah ia masih bersedih .. karena Cedric ? Apakah ia menyalahkannya ? Sulit untuk menebak dari raut wajahnya.

"Seluruh anggota tim berjabat tangan," instruksi Madam Hooch.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Harry saat mereka berjabat tangan. Cho mengangguk. "Aku .. minta maaf .. maksudku Cedric, ….," Harry tidak bisa melanjutkan,

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu," Cho memotong, "kita lupakan saja, dan bermain sebaik mungkin, OK ?" ia tersenyum.

Jantung Harry seakan berhenti. Tetapi sekian detik kemudian ia tersadar, di mana ia kini. Ia mencoba membalas senyumnya, lalu bergabung dengan anggota tim lain di tengah lapangan.

Gryffindor menang telak 180 - 0. Dean menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Angelina begitu gembira sehingga ia memeluk Dean erat-erat,

"Hei .. hei aku tak bisa bernapas nih …" Dean tersengal-sengal.

"Begus sekali, Thomas" cepat seluruh anggota tim menengok pada suara yang rasanya mereka kenal. Oliver Wood !

"Oliver ! Sedang apa kau di sini ?" Angelina berseru gembira.

"Menonton penerus-penerusku main, tentu saja," ujarnya berseri-seri, "rupanya kau sudah menemukan penggantiku, ya. Heran, di mana saja kau selama ini ? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menemukan bakatmu ?" Oliver rupanya sungguh bangga pada Dean.

"Yeah, selama ini dia bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang kebesaranmu tentu saja, Oliver," Fred menggodanya, dan pura-pura mengaduh ketika Oliver meninjunya main-main.

"Pesta ..," seru George, "ayolah Oliver, kau ikut kami juga, aku yakin McGonagall tidak akan berkeberatan,"

Dengan sorak sorai riuh dari pendukungnya, tim Gryffindor kembali ke asrama.

Sementara teman-temannya bersukaria di Ruang Rekreasi, Neville sedang bersimbah peluh mengaduk isi sebuah kuali menggelegak.

"Kau bisa tambahkan bubuk jamur darah itu sekarang," Snape memeriksa isi kuali. "Jangan lupa setelahnya kau harus menjaga agar tidak mendidih,"

Hati-hati Neville menambahkan bubuk yang telah ditimbangnya tadi. Berbeda dengan ramuan-ramuan biasa yang dipraktekkannya di kelas, ramuan ini sama sekali tidak mentolerir kesalahan. Tidak ada yang bisa diulang dengan _Initial Reparo_ ataupun mantra pengulang lainnya. Satu-satunya hal yang dibutuhkan di sini adalah konsentrasi, dan biasanya disitulah kekurangan Neville. Tetapi anak dengan muka bulat itu telah bertekad, tidak ada apapun yang bisa menghalanginya untuk menyembuhkan orangtuanya.

Neville mengecilkan apinya dengan _Reducio_ lalu mulai mengaduk perlahan searah jarum jam. Lima belas menit pengadukan, ia melirik catatannya, dan sama sekali tidak boleh mendidih. Jika benar, maka cairan kental dalam kuali itu akan berubah menjadi ….

"Merah keunguan, Longbottom, bagus," Snape tampak puas. Segera setelah berubah warna, api dimatikan, dan kuali ditutup rapat, sama sekali tidak boleh ada uap keluar. Cairan dibiarkan selama 7 x 24 jam, baru kemudian ditambah bahan-bahan lainnya. Neville membaca catatannya lagi.

"Kau boleh kembali ke asrama sekarang, Longbottom. Kembalilah kemari minggu depan, tepat pada jam yang sama," Neville mengangguk.

Ia mulai membereskan sisa bahan, memasukkannya dalam stoples yang telah diberi label, menyusunnya kembali di rak dengan urutan yang sama persis seperti sebelumnya. Mengumpulkan tabung dan botol-botol bekas wadah, membawanya ke tempat cuci, mengeringkannya, dan menyusunnya kembali di rak. Hermione tak pernah lupa mengingatkan hal ini di kelas, dan ia sangat berterimakasih, karena nampaknya Snape memandangnya dengan senang.

Mendadak Snape seperti tersentak, tangan kanannya sigap memegangi lengan kirinya. Airmukanya langsung berubah, susah dikatakan apakah itu kengerian, kecemasan, atau kemarahan.

"Sir, ada apa, apakah anda baik-baik saja ?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Snape berusaha menguasai diri, "jangan lupa minggu depan, Longbottom,"

"Baik, Sir. Selamat malam, Sir,"

"Malam,"

Anak-anak di Ruang Rekreasi masih menyisakan makanan untuknya, dan ia terlalu lelah untuk bertanya siapa yang memenangkan pertandingan. Tetapi sambil memindahkan isi piringnya ke perut, Neville sudah dapat melihat sendiri sisa-sisa pesta tadi.

"Berapa skor-nya ?"

"180 - 0, Neville, kau rugi tidak ikut nonton. Dean sungguh sangat cemerlang, bahkan Oliver iri padanya," celetuk Lee Jordan.

"Oliver Wood juga datang ?"

"Baru saja pulang, Ia bahkan ikut pesta tadi,"

"Ya, Neville, kemana saja kau, bisa-bisanya kau melewatkan hal sepenting ini," sahut seorang anak kelas 4.

"Pelajaran tambahan Ramuan," ujar Neville dengan mulut masih penuh.

"Apa ?" anak tadi nampak kaget, "kau rela tidak nonton Quidditch demi kelas tambahan Snape ?"

"Yah, mau bilang apa lagi, bukan aku yang menentukan jam-nya," Neville tidak berbohong. Bahkan bukan Snape yang menentukan hari apa, atau pada jam berapa ia harus hadir. Formula ramuan itu yang mengharuskannya datang pada jam-jam tertentu.

"Bagaimana rasanya harus mengaduk ramuan di ruangannya, sementara kau tahu anak-anak yang lain sedang bergembira di sini, Neville ?" Fred penasaran.

"Yah, paling tidak, tidak ada pemotongan nilai, dan nampaknya ia puas dengan kemajuanku," Neville menghabiskan potongan terakhir pie di piring, lalu meneguk jus labu kuning-nya. "Aku mau tidur sekarang. Lelah sekali, rasanya seluruh badanku sakit-sakit," Memang. Rupanya pekerjaan tadi menguras seluruh energinya.

Hermione memandang kawannya yang satu ini. Ron-lah yang kemudian membisikkan pikirannya, "Harry, Hermione, kau lihat tidak wajahnya ?"

Keduanya mengangguk. Neville memang kelihatan luarbiasa lelah, namun ia nampak senang. Seolah menikmati kegiatannya tadi.

"Neville," Hermione mendekat membawa bukunya, berpura-pura, "bagaimana dengan teknik mengaduk yang aku bilang padamu kemarin ?"

"Oya, Hermione, terimakasih. Berguna sekali, kau tahu. Snape tidak bisa menemukan kesalahan apa-apa. Aku senang sekali,"

"Senang ?" Ron nampak ngeri, "dalam kelas Snape ?"

Neville mengangguk. Ia melap mulutnya yang kini sudah kosong.

Hermione melihat kiri kanan sebelum bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Neville, sebenarnya kau ini sedang disuruh membuat ramuan apa sih ?"

Neville nampak salah tingkah.

"Rahasia ya ? Iya deh, kalau gitu kami tidak akan mengganggu lagi," Hermione sudah akan bangkit, ketika Neville menariknya.

"Tapi jangan bilang-bilang yang lain dulu,"

"_Dulu_ ? Jadi nanti boleh ?"

Neville menelan ludah, "sebenarnya ini bukan rahasianya. Ini rahasiaku," ia memandang pada ketiga sahabatnya. Harry tercekat. Mungkinkah ini menyangkut orangtua Neville ? Yang dulu pernah dipesankan Dumbledore agar tidak dibocorkan pada siapapun, kecuali Neville sendiri yang membicarakannya ?

"Ini menyangkut kedua orangtuaku," Neville menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "mereka belum meninggal. Mereka masih hidup. Ayahku dulu Auror. Para pengikut Kau-Tahu-Siapa menyiksanya .. dengan Cruciatus sedemikian rupa, sehingga ia gila .. juga ibuku. Mereka ada di St Mungo. Tiap saat aku selalu menengok mereka, bersama nenek. Tetapi mereka tidak mengenaliku,"

Hermione dan Ron melongo mendengar ini. Harry, demi kebaikan, berpura-pura heran juga.

"Lalu ?" Hermione penasaran, "apa hubungannya dengan .."

"Profesor Snape menemukan Ramuan Anti-Efek-Cruciatus. Tetapi ramuan itu harus dibuat sendiri oleh orang yang mempunyai hubungan darah dengan korban .. kalau tidak salah nanti akan ada beberapa tetes darah yang harus dicampurkan," Neville merendahkan suaranya.

"Jadi, pelajaran tambahan ini .."

".. sebenarnya agar aku dapat membuat Ramuan itu .." Neville membenarkan.

Hening. Hermione menggigit bibirnya, berpikir.

"Hermione .. apakah kau pikir .."

"Ya, kupikir ini aneh."

"Kenapa .. " Neville menyela, tetapi Hermione memberi isyarat agar diam.

"Neville, kau katakan ramuan ini hanya efektif jika yang membuatnya punya hubungan darah dengan korban ?"

Neville mengangguk, tak tahu ke arah mana pertanyaan Hermione.

"Kalaau memang tujuan Snape adalah semata menolong kedua orangtuamu, kenapa ia tidak mengirimkan saja formulanya pada keluargamu, Neville ? Toh, nenekmu, atau paman-paman dan bibi-bibimu punya hubungan darah dengan ayah atau ibumu. Dan aku yakin ada di antara mereka yang piawai dalam membuat ramuan ..,"

"Ya, paman Alex adik ayahku, dan bibi Emile adik ibuku, mereka pintar membuat ramuan,"

"Aneh bukan, mengapa Snape mau bersusah payah, maksudku, kau biasanya .."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Biasanya aku pasti membuat kesalahan dalam kelasnya. Aku selalu lupa sesuatu, atau kikuk dalam melakukan suatu tindakan,"

"Neville, sori, bukan maksudku .."

Tetapi Neville sama sekali tidak nampak tersinggung, "Aku tahu maksudmu Hermione. Mengapa Snape bersusah payah mengajari aku membuat ramuan ini, selagi ia bisa dengan mudah tinggal mengirimkan saja formula ini pada keluargaku ?" Neville mengulang pokok pikiran Hermione, "dia pasti punya tujuan tertentu ..'

Keempatnya terdiam. Akhirnya Neville yang membuka suara.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu kalau dia punya maksud apapun. Yang aku tahu sekarang, aku tidak takut lagi padanya. Dia boleh memotong nilai dan memberiku detensi sebanyak dia suka. Dia boleh membentak dan memaki aku seperti apapun juga. Selama dia masih bersedia membimbingku membuat ramuan itu, aku tidak keberatan .. Malah," Neville menambahkan "aku yakin, aku samasekali tidak membencinya, sekarang," Neville berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar, "aku ngantuk, kurasa aku ingin tidur sekarang. Kalian ?"

Ron dan Harry menggeleng, "kau saja duluan, kami masih ada PR yang belum selesai," Harry berbohong. Neville mungkin tak percaya, tetapi ia mengangguk dan masuk kamar.

Hermione memandanginya. "Betul kan yang aku duga ?"

Harry dan Ron memandang minta penjelasan.

"Pernah kalian lihat Neville begitu percaya diri seperti itu ?"

Keduanya menggeleng.

Lambat-lambat Hermione menerangkan, seolah untuk dirinya sendiri. "Pertama, Dumbledore mempercayai Snape untuk merangkap Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Kedua, ia bersikap yah .. bolehlah dibilang … lebih baik padamu, Harry. Ketiga, ia bersusah payah membimbing Neville membuat ramuan itu. Jangan lupa, ia sudah beberapa kali memberi poin untuk asrama kita, dan belum sekalipun memotong poin,"

Harry dan Ron tetap belum mengerti.

"Kita tahu bahwa dia bekerja sebagai mata-mata untuk Dumbledore. Berpura-pura masih sebagai Pelahap Maut. Mungkinkah ini semua memang disengaja ?" Hermione seolah berbicara pada meja di depannya.

"Hermione, langsung sajalah, kami malah makin bingung," Ron tak sabar.

"Oh, Ron, tidakkah kau mengerti ? Sewaktu Snape kembali ke pihak Dumbledore, ia tentu sudah punya rencana untuk melawan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Meskipun saat itu Kau-Tahu-Siapa jatuh," Hermione melirik Harry, " ia sadar cepat atau lambat Kau-Tahu-Siapa akan bangkit lagi."

"Kau ingat kata Sirius ? Bahwa sebagian besar anak Slytherin geng-nya Snape kemudian menjadi Pelahap Maut ? Tentunya generasi Slytherin sekarang juga, besar kemungkinannya menjadi Pelahap Maut,"

"Yang jelas tentunya Malfoy. Lalu ada Crabbe, Goyle, dan Nott, "ujar Harry.

"Betul," tukas Hermione bersemangat, senang Harry m ulai menangkap maksudnya, "tidkkah semua tindakannya memanjakan anak-anak Slytherin itu memang disengaja ? Kau tahu, mengacuhkan semua kesalahan mereka, memberi poin berlebihan, dan yang semacamnya. Untuk membuat mereka malas, bodoh, ceroboh, lalai ? Bayangkan, Pelahap Maut yang tidak kompeten, bodoh, ceroboh," Harry nyengir membayangkan Crabbe junior menjadi Pelahap Maut seperti ayahnya.

"Sedangkan tindakannya yang kejam terhadap anak-anak ketiga asrama yang lain," Ron mulai mengerti kini, "juga disengaja ? Untuk membuat kita bekerja lebih keras, tidak mudah menyerah, memberi yang terbaik ? Untuk menempa kita ? Membuat kita berdisiplin, waspada, lebih pintar dan trampil ?"

Hermione mengangguk, "kalian mengerti kini, kan ?" serunya lirih, antusias, "semuanya dilakukan untuk melemahkan generasi penerus pendukung Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Dan memperkuat barisan mereka yang menentangnya,"

"Tetapi mengapa sekarang …"

"… sekarang dia menjadi lebih lunak terhadap kita ? Aku rasa ia sadar, dengan bangkitnya Kau-Tahu-Siapa beberapa bulan lalu, ia kini berpacu dengan waktu. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk membina kekuatan dan melemahkan Slytherin secara perlahan lagi. Kali ini ia mesti bertindak cepat,"

"Kukira itu sebabnya maka ia berbicara padamu tempo hari, Harry. Dan itu pula sebabnya ia melatih Neville,"

"Dan latihannya di ruang kosong ?"

"Mungkin juga … ,"

Harry perlahan-lahan bisa menyadari mengapa mata yang biasanya dingin dan penuh kebencian itu kini menyorotkan kelelahan.

"Kedengarannya aneh dan tak masuk di akal," Harry masih agak ragu.

"Memang. Aku sendiripun tak yakin. Tidak bisa benar-benar yakin, kecuali kalau kita mendengar sendiri pengakuannya. Yang kurasa tak mungkin," Hermione mengeluh.

Sementara itu sepeninggal Neville, Snape bergegas menyiapkan jubah hitam bertudung dan topengnya.

Seperti biasa.

Seperti semestinya.


	11. Bab 10

**B A B 10**

Lyra masih terjaga di tengah malam itu. Ia masih menerjemahkan ilmu pengobatan Cina, satu yang diminta Hermione. Anak kakak sepupunya itu, ia tersenyum sendiri, cerminan dirinya dulu saat sekolah di sini. Haus ilmu pengetahuan, selalu ingin siap manakala masuk kelas, kalau bisa selangkah lebih maju dari gurunya sendiri.

Ia sudah akan memutuskan untuk menyudahi pekerjaannya dan pergi tidur, ketika terdengar suara ketukan di pintu rumahsakit. Ketukan lemah.

"Siapa gerangan malam-malam begini," pikirnya, siswa mana lagi yang berani berbuat macam-macam. Ia memutar kunci dan membuka pintunya.

Profesor Snape.

Lagi.

Kali ini rupanya ia bersedia mencari pertolongan, dengan mendatanginya ke rumahsakit.

Cepat Lyra membawanya ke bilik terdekat. Ia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tak urung ia tercekat juga. Kerusakan syaraf yang ditimbulkan lebih banyak daripada yang lalu. Dosis _Cruciatus_ yang lebih tinggi, batin Lyra prihatin, membayangkan kesakitan yang dirasakan saat kutukan itu dilancarkan.

Menit-menit berlalu. Perlahan dirasanya Snape mulai bergerak. Seperti kali yang lalu ia memuntahkan juga cairan kental merah kehitaman, kali ini lebih banyak. Lyra bergidik. Orang lain mungkin sudah mati, dengan kondisi seperti ini. Atau gila, seperti suami istri Longbottom yang ditemuinya saat praktek di St Mungo dulu.

Cekatan dan tanpa suara sebagaimana seharusnya seorang perawat profesional, Lyra membersihkan pasiennya, menyelimutinya. Ia sudah akan meninggalkannya, Snape pasti butuh tidur, ketika terdengar Snape memanggil.

Langkah Lyra terhenti.

"Profesor ?" ia berbalik, menghampiri.

"Tampaknya ini akan menjadi kebiasaan, eh ?" suaranya lemah tapi masih bisa menyindir. Menyindir dirinya sendiri, pikir Lyra getir.

"Profesor, Anda butuh istirahat. Tidurlah. Atau Anda perlu sesuatu ?"

Snape menggeleng.

"Apakah .. apakah kau ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan ?"

"Tidak, mengapa ?"

"Bersediakah, .. menemaniku di sini ?"

Lyra duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur dengan heran. Seorang Profesor Snape memintanya untuk menemani ?

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan lingkungan seperti ini," Snape mencoba tersenyum getir, "kekanak-kanakan sekali, bukan ?"

"Tidak juga, " Lyra mencoba untuk tidak terlihat salah tingkah, "apa yang Anda inginkan untuk saya lakukan, Profesor ?"

"Apa sajalah. Duduk di situ saja juga tidak apa-apa,"

"Kemarikan tangan anda," Lyra meraih tangan kiri Snape, yang segera diprotes.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Mencoba membuat Anda santai. Nampaknya Anda terlalu tegang, akan sukar tidur. Tidak baik bagi kesehatan," Lyra mencari titik-titik tertentu di pergelangan tangan Snape.

"Liver Anda nampaknya tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, Profesor," gumam Lyra, "Anda tidak begitu suka beristirahat rupanya,"

"Bekerja menjauhkanku dari masalah, atau memikirkan masalah," lirih seolah berujar pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tetapi tidak menyelesaikan masalah, bukan ?" Lyra kaget sendiri akan pernyataannya, "maaf, bukan maksud saya .."

"Kau betul. Aku hanya lari dari masalah," keluhnya. Seperti hendak melanjutkan, tetapi kata-katanya terhenti.

Lyra tidak bicara lagi. Ia meneruskan mencari titik nadi di pergelangan satunya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui kondisi seseorang hanya dengan memeriksa nadinya ?"

"Ada tiga titik di tiap pergelangan tangan," Lyra menunjukkan, "dan ada dua macam perabaan untuk tiap titik tadi. Seluruhnya ada duabelas macam perabaan nadi," Lyra memberi contoh, "titik yang ini, misalnya, dengan perabaan dangkal menunjukkan keadaan paru-paru, dengan perabaan dalam menggambarkan kondisi usus besar,"

"Paru-paru Anda juga tidak dalam kondisi prima," Lyra melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan kondisi paru-paru sempurna dari seseorang yang bekerja di ruang bawah tanah merebus ramuan, lebih dari duabelas jam sehari, bukan ?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak memerlukan jawaban.

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu memutuskan pengobatan apa yang diperlukan ?"

"Kepercayaan Cina mengenal adanya keseimbangan dua prinsip, _Yin_ dan _Yang._ Tidak ada sesuatu yang mutlak _Yin_ maupun mutlak _Yang_. Selain itu, dikenal pula lima unsur energi, yang biasa dikenal sebagai _Wu Hsing_, yaitu unsur kayu, api, tanah, logam, dan api. Kelimanya saling menghidupi, tapi juga saling memusnahkan. Kayu menghidupkan api, api memperkuat tanah, tanah memperkuat logam, logam memperkuat air, dan air memperkuat kayu. Sebaliknya kayu juga memusnahkan tanah, yang memusnahkan air, yang memusnahkan api, yang memusnahkan logam, yang memusnahkan kayu."

Lyra merasa bagai seorang guru yang sedang memberi pelajaran di depan kelas, hanya saja muridnya … Snape …

"Lalu .."

"Dalam ilmu pengobatan, semua organ berkaitan dengan unsur ini. Limpa adalah unsur kayu, paru-paru adalah unsur api, jantung adalah unsur tanah, liver adalah unsur logam, dan ginjal adalah unsur air."

"Jika liver seseorang terganggu, berarti livernya dikuasai oleh unsur api. Dan karena api dapat dimusnahkan oleh unsur air, maka pengobatannya adalah dengan menggunakan sesuatu yang mengunakan unsur air."

"Sesederhana itu ?"

"Ya, nampaknya. Tetapi saya belajar tiga tahun penuh pun baru menguasai dasar-dasarnya saja," Lyra melanjutkan, "temperamen seseorang juga memiliki peran atas kondisi organ-organ tubuh seseorang. Kemarahan merusak energi liver, kegembiraan merusak jantung, kesedihan merusak paru-paru, kesusahan merusak limpa, ketakutan merusak ginjal,"

"Apakah kau mencoba mengatakan bahwa .. aku hidup dalam kemarahan dan kesedihan ?"

"Saya tidak mencoba mengatakan apa-apa, Profesor,"

Lyra menggigit bibir. Kebiasaannya ceplas-ceplos harus agak direm, kalau begini caranya. Dia sudah hampir lupa --berapa tahun sudah sejak ia meninggalkan Hogwarts ?-- bagaimana berhadapan dengan seorang Profesor Snape, yang begitu sensitif.

Lyra menyimpan kembali tangan Snape ke balik selimut, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Mata Snape terpejam. Napasnya nampak mulai teratur. Lyra meredupkan lampu, lalu keluar dari bilik itu, menutup tirainya.

"Lyra .."

Tangan Lyra yang baru menutup tirai sebagian terhenti.

"Ada sesuatu yang anda inginkan, Profesor ?"

"Terima kasih .. sekali lagi .."

Lyra mengangguk, "sama-sama. Selamat malam, Profesor,"

"Selamat malam,"

Lama setelah Lyra masuk ke kamarnya, dan mencoba untuk tidur, baru disadarinya bahwa Snape tidak memanggilnya 'Miss Fern' seperti biasanya.

Ia memanggilnya 'Lyra'.

Dinihari Severus Snape terbangun. Sesaat ia bingung di mana ia berada, namun segera menyadarinya. Rumah sakit.

Snape mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah begitu lalai hingga memperlihatkan kelemahannya. Meminta pertolongan orang lain. Hal yang tidak akan dilakukannya, semasa masih menjadi ... benarkah ia masih menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut ?

Snape mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah membiarkan dirinya begitu dekat dengan seseorang. Seorang perempuan. Snape memejamkan mata, berusaha mengusir kenangan yang menghampiri. Perempuan yang pernah begitu dekat dengannya. Yang _ia_ harapkan dekat dengannya.

_"Severus, kita bersahabat baik, bukan ?"_

_"Tentu saja Lily, ada apa ? Ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu ?"_

_"Kau bisa menyimpan rahasia ?"_

_Snape mengangguk_

_"Aku .. sangat menyukai James. Aku .. yah, bisa dibilang, … emm, mencintainya," wajah perempuan itu memerah. "Tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia juga …"_

_Snape tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa._

_Beberapa bulan kemudian …_

_"Severus, terimakasih .." Pada hari ulangtahunnya beberapa hari yang lalu, Snape menghadiahinya bros perak berbentuk naga melingkari mawar. Snape berharap dia mengerti, bahwa …_

_"Sama-sama .. Lily, apakah kau baik-baik saja ..?"_

_"Tentu. Aku bahkan sedang bahagia sekali .. kau tahu kenapa ..? James mengajakku makan malam. Kukira .. kukira .. dia akan menyatakannya malam ini …"_

_Tidak perlu menanyakan James akan menyatakan apa. Snape sudah dapat menebaknya. Dan itu sudah cukup baginya._

_Sejak malam itu Lily dan James Potter seakan tak terpisahkan …_

Snape menghela napas.

Tidak akan pernah lagi ia membiarkan siapapun dekat dengannya. Tidak akan pernah lagi ia membiarkan hatinya dilukai.

Tidak dulu.

Tidak juga sekarang.

Snape bangkit, meraih jubahnya yang tersampir di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya, dikenakannya. Lalu ia melangkah keluar dari rumahsakit. Kembali ke ruang bawah tanahnya. Ke tempatnya, yang seharusnya. Seperti biasanya.

_You touched my life_

_With your softness in the night_

_My wish was your command_

_Until you ran out of love_

_Tell myself I'm free_

_Got the chance of livin' just for me_

_No need to hurry home_

_Now that you're gone_

_Knife,_

_Cuts like a knife_

_How will I ever heal_

_I'm so deeply wounded_

_Knife,_

_Cuts like a knife_

_You cut away the heart of my life_

…

_I've tried and tried_

_Blocking out the pain I feel inside_

_The pain of wanting you,_

_Wanting you_

(Knife, by Rockwell)


	12. Bab 11

**B A B 11**

Ginny bergegas menyusuri koridor menjelang ruang bawah tanah. Tadi malam ia mengerjakan tugas Ramuan-nya hingga larut malam, dan tadi nyaris saja ia terlambat bangun. Tetapi ia sudah ditinggal teman-temannya sekelas --tepatnya ia menyuruh teman-temannya agar jangan menunggunya--. Memang pelajaran Ramuan masih lima menit lagi, tetapi siapa tahu …

Ia berbelok untuk menuruni tangga. Berjalan terlalu cepat ia tidak melihat ada yang sedang berlari menaiki tangga, dan …. Buuumm, keduanya bertabrakan. Buku-buku dan botol-botol kecil wadah bahan ramuanya berhamburan … juga milik … "Malfoy," serunya tertahan, jengkel, kesal, dan takut terlambat bercampur aduk.

"Weasel, sedang apa kau di sini ?" Draco memunguti barang-barangnya.

"Kelas Ramuan, kau sendiri mau apa, kelasmu kan baru nanti sore ?" Ginny memasukkan barang-barangnya sembarangan ke dalam tasnya.

"Ooh, tak kusangka, kau hapal jadwalku," Draco tersenyum sinis.

"Kelasmu bareng dengan Ron, bego," Ginny berdiri, lalu melangkah pergi, berharap bahwa kelasnya benar-benar belum dimulai.

Draco memandangi gadis berambut merah itu menjauh. Lalu ia tersenyum lagi. Di tangannya ada seboah botol kecil dengan label 'Darah Naga - GW'. Ia tahu persis bahwa botol kecil serupa miliknya telah berpindah tempat ke tas Ginny.

Ginny bergegas memasuki kelasnya. Untunglah, belum dimulai. Snape baru keluar dari kantornya, memasuki kelas, ketika Ginny terengah-engah menghempaskan diri di bangkunya.

Mereka mengerjakan Ramuan Pemulih Ingatan, yang cukup sulit. Ginny tidak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi tahun lalu sewaktu Neville mendapat pelajaran ini. Setelah cairan di kualinya mulai mengental, dan menjadi kehijauan, bahan terakhir yang dimasukkan adalah setetes --hanya setetes-- darah naga.

Hati-hati Ginny memasukkan pipet ke dalam botol kecil darah naga-nya. Sejenak ia melirik rekan di sampingnya. Punya Colin sudah hampir selesai, dan begitu ditetesi darah naga, muncul asap tipis kehijauan. Colin tersenyum puas. Ginny kemudian meneteskan pipetnya ke kualinya.

Namun alih-alih asap tipis kehijauan seperti punya Colin, kualinya malah mengeluarkan asap pekat kehitaman membubung lurus ke atas langit-langit. Tak sempat kebingungan atas apa yang terjadi, Ginny terkulai pingsan.

Kelas langsung heboh. Anak-anak yang berada di dekat kuali Ginny dan terimbas sedikit asap hitam itu batuk-batuk hebat.

Snape menggeram marah, dan setengah melompat ia menuju ke tempat Ginny, menunjukkan tongkatnya dan kuali beserta asap itu membeku. Cepat ia memeriksa nadi Ginny, masih berdetak.

"Kalian yang sempat menghirup asap tadi, cepat ke rumahsakit. Miss Pfaltzgraff, bisa kau tolong bawa Miss Weasley ke rumahsakit bersamamu ? Kelas dibubarkan, dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh barang-barang Miss Weasley," instruksi Snape segera.

Begitu anak-anak mengosongkan kelas, Snape langsung memeriksa kuali celaka itu. Dengan celupan tongkatnya ia langsung mengetahui. Darah Unicorn. Darimana Weasley satu ini memperolehnya ? Tidakkah ia tahu itu ilegal ? Dan mengapa ia begitu tolol memasukkan darah unicorn ke dalam ramuan ?

Dengan satu sapuan mata Snape menemukan botol berlabel 'Darah Naga-DM'. Botol itu sudah nyaris kosong, jatuh terguling-guling tentu sewaktu terjadi keributan. Dari pengamatan tekstur sisa cairan di dalamnya, serta penciumannya, Snape langsung tahu bahwa botol inilah sumbernya. Tapi untuk apa Malfoy muda itu membawa-bawa darah unicorn segala ..? Dan kenapa botol miliknya bisa ada di tangan gadis Weasley ini ..?

Ceroboh. Sabotase.

Tapi itu bisa menunggu nanti. Sekarang ia harus melihat kondisi korban dulu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri menunduk di depannya kini.

"Apakah ini milikmu ?" diangsurkannya botol temuannya tadi. Pemuda itu mengangguk, diam.

"Aku ingin tahu mengapa bisa ada di tangan Miss Weasley," dingin dan tajam. Tidak biasanya Snape berbicara seperti itu pada Draco.

"Emm, saya sempat bertabrakan dengannya di tangga, Sir. Mungkin tidak sengaja tertukar sewaktu kami mengumpulkan barang-barang yang terjatuh," ia tidak berani memandang wajah kepala asramanya, karena akan terlihat bahwa ia tidak bicara jujur tentang 'tidak sengaja'-nya.

"Masalahnya bukan _tertukarnya_, Mr Malfoy," ujar Snape tidak sabar, "kalau memang isinya sama-sama darah naga, tidak akan jadi soal milik siapa," Snape mendekat dan mengangsurkan botol itu lebih dekat ke depan wajah Draco, "isinya darah Unicorn, Mr Malfoy,"

Draco bagaikan disambar petir, mulutnya membuka lalu menutup, tak tahu hendak mengatakan apa.

"Untung bagi Miss Weasley, darah unicorn dalam botol ini rupanya telah diencerkan terlebih dahulu. Kau tahu apa akibat campuran darah unicorn murni dalam Ramuan Pemulih Ingatan, anak muda ?" tajam menusuk.

Draco menggeleng.

"Ramuan Pemulih Ingatan bekerja pada otak, kukira kau masih ingat, baru setahun lalu kau mengerjakan ramuan ini. Campuran darah unicorn murni berakibat … berhentinya fungsi otak," Snape menekankan kata-kata terakhir.

Draco semakin tak bisa berbicara. Berhentinya … fungsi … otak ? Itu berarti …

"Ya, Mr Malfoy, itu artinya kematian," Snape menjawabkan untuknya, "dan karena kau yang memilikinya, maka kau bisa dituntut sebagai penyebab kematian. Plus tuntutan lain sebagai pemilik barang ilegal,"

"Itu, berarti," Snape memandang lekat-lekat murid kesayangannya --atau setidaknya yang mengklaim diri sebagai murid kesayangannya-- "dikeluarkan dari sekolah; pengadilan, dan … Azkaban,"

"Tidak .. ," suara yang keluar tercekat.

"Beruntung bahwa darah unicorn ini encer. Mungkin tidak akan sampai pada kematian. Tetapi aku tidak tahu berapa kadar keencerannya. Jika masih cukup kental hingga ia tidak sadar selewat 7 x 24 jam, maka akibatnya sama dengan darah unicorn murni," airmuka Snape menunjukan kekecewaan yang dalam.

"Sir," Draco menelan ludah, berusaha berbicara.

Snape diam menunggu.

"Saya … sungguh tidak tahu kalau isinya darah unicorn. Saya memang mengeluarkan sebagian isinya dan mengencerkannya,"

"Tujuannya ?" Snape menyelidik.

"Tadinya saya hanya iseng. Bila kadar kepekatan darah naga ini berkurang, ramuan yang dikerjakan Miss Weasley tidak akan efektif. Saya hanya ingin membuatnya gagal dalam mengerjakan tugas, dan .. "

" … dan kau mengharapkan ia kena pemotongan poin dariku ? Kau memang sengaja menukarkannya ?"

Draco mengangguk. Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat saja.

Snape terdiam sesaat. Draco tidak berani berbicara lagi.

"Aku sungguh kecewa padamu, Mr Malfoy,"

"Saya sangat menyesal, Sir. Saya tidak tahu bahwa …" jika saja Harry atau Ron mendengar Draco mengucapkan kata 'menyesal' seperti ini.

"Detensi, Malfoy, dan bersyukurlah kau tidak kuusulkan untuk dikeluarkan. Semata-mata karena aku percaya kau tidak tahu bahwa isinya bukan darah naga,"

"Baik, Sir. Terimakasih, Sir,"

"Dan detensinya adalah ..," Snape terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "kalimat pertama yang harus terdengar oleh Miss Weasley bila ia sadar nanti, adalah permintaan maafmu,"

"Baik, Sir," Draco tidak berdaya. Meminta maaf padanya ? Dan kalimat pertama ? Itu berarti ia harus menungguinya hingga sadar ?

"Sementara itu aku juga ingin kau memikirkan siapa saja yang memiliki akses untuk mengganti isi botol darah naga-mu ini. Beritahukan padaku secepatnya,"

"Er …," Draco ragu.

"Kau tidak boleh menyembunyikannya. Karena nampaknya orang ini tidak mengetahui niat jahilmu terhadap Miss Weasley. Ia justru mengharapkan kaulah yang menjadi korban. Pikirkan apa jadinya jika kau tidak menjahili Miss Weasley, dan sebaliknya menggunakan sendiri bahan itu dalam Ramuan Pengendali Pikiran minggu depan,"

Draco kelihatan lebih terpukul lagi. Menginginkan kematiannya ?

"Ya, siapa kira-kira yang memusuhimu, menginginkan kematianmu ?" Snape seolah membaca pikirannya.

"Potter memusuhi saya, Sir, juga kawan-kawannya," Draco putus asa, "tetapi saya rasa mereka tidak sampai mengingnkan kematian saya,"

"Dan kupikir mereka juga tidak akan berbuat serendah ini. Terlebih lagi mereka tidak akan punya akses untuk melakukannya," Snape menambahkan.

"Bahan-bahan semua saya beli sendiri dari Diagon Alley, Sir. Saya sendiri yang mengemasnya dalam botol-botol kecil sesuai ketentuan kelas," Snape mengangguk.

"Tidak ada yang berani masuk ke kamar saya, bahkan peri rumah sekalipun harus dengan ijin," Draco membayangkan, yang berani masuk kamarnya hanya kedua orang tuanya. Mungkinkah … ia sama sekali tidak berani membayangkannya.

"Hmm," Snape nampak berpikir keras, "kita lihat nanti jika kau sudah bisa memikirkan siapa kira-kira pelakunya," sambil menyimpan botol tadi, "sementara ini kusimpan untuk kuselidiki. Kau boleh pergi,"

"Terimakasih, Sir,"

Snape mengangguk.

Ron duduk di sisi pembaringan adiknya di rumahsakit, sambil menatap wajah pucat itu dengan pilu. Ginny, Ginny, keluhnya dalam hati, kenapa kau selalu saja ditimpa musibah ? Tahun pertama kau masuk Hogwarts, kau berurusan dengan si brengsek Riddle itu, dan hampir mati, kalau saja Harry tidak menemukan kamar rahasia itu.

Lyra menghampirinya. Ron menoleh, "Lyra, bagaimana .. keadaannya ?"

"Sejauh ini aku belum berani bilang apa-apa. Profesor Snape sedang meneliti kandungan yang ada dalam ramuan itu. Pengobatan yang sekarang kulakukan, hanya prosedur standar. Aku belum berani memberi apa-apa, tergantung pada temuan Profesor Snape nanti,"

"Apakah .. apakah ia akan ..," Ron tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kuharap tidak. Denyut nadinya teratur, walau lambat. Segala organ yang lain dalam keadaan baik. Kecuali .. ," Lyra menghela napas.

"Kecuali apa ..?"

"Kecuali fungsi otaknya yang terganggu. Ramuan yang sedang mereka buat adalah Ramuan Pemulih Ingatan, berhubungan dengan kerja otak, kau tahu tentunya. Kesalahan campuran, tentunya akan mempengaruhi fungsi otak,"

Ron tidak berbicara lagi. Lyra memegang bahunya lembut, "aku tahu, Ron, aku juga sedih. Aku akan berusaha sekuatku. Mudah-mudahan Profesor Snape selesai dengan penelitiannya malam ini juga, hingga aku bisa mulai membuat penawarnya. Atau mungkin Profesor Snape sendiri juga akan membuatnya,"

"Dia ?" Ron terheran-heran.

"Kau boleh tidak percaya, Ron, tetapi dia kelihatan cemas sekali dengan peristiwa ini. Sekali-sekali kau jangan menilainya terlalu jahat, kenapa sih," saran Lyra.

"Kalau dia berhasil membuat ramuan yang menyembuhkan Ginny, aku akan melakukan apa saja yang dia minta, aku tidak akan pernah mengeluh lagi akan apa yang dia lakukan," Ron bersungguh-sungguh.

"Nah, sudahlah, jangan terlalu cemas. Kau boleh menunggui di sini atau pergi tidur. Aku akan mengabarimu jika terjadi perubahan. Kurasa sebaiknya kau pergi tidur saja, besok kan tugasmu mengawal anak-anak kelas tiga, yang baru pertama kali ke Hogsmeade ?"

"Aku di sini saja,"

"Terserah, kau bisa tidur di dipan sebelah," Lyra membuka tirai pembatas antara dua tempat tidur, "Jangan terlalu khawatir, ya ?"

Lyra keluar ke kantornya, menemui Harry, Hermione, Fred, dan George yang menunggu di sana.

"Bagaimana ?" desak Hermione.

"Belum ada perubahan. Aku masih menunggu hasil temuan dari Profesor Snape," ulang Lyra.

"Dan Ron ?" Harry bertanya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Memang dia kelihatan terpukul sekali. Tetapi dia akan mengatasinya,"

"Ginny sudah pernah mengalami musibah sekali dulu," ujar Harry, "aku bisa mengerti kalau Ron cemas sekali,"

Lyra mengangguk, "kalian kembali saja. Nanti kalau ada perkembangan akan kuberi tahu,"

Mereka berempat mengangguk. Lalu pergi.

"Darah Unicorn ?" Lyra tak yakin akan pendengarannya. Snape mengangguk.

"Dalam konsentrasi yang ringan, untungnya,"

"Siapa yang .."

"Botolnya milik Malfoy ..,"

"Anak itu .. ,"

"Tidak, bukan dia. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kalau ini berisi darah unicorn. Ini adalah wadah darah naga-nya, dan dia mengencerkannya, menukar dengan milik Miss Weasley ..,"

"… supaya Ramuannya tidak efektif, dan Ginny dihukum," Lyra emosi.

"Tetapi, justru karena Malfoy mengencerkannya, maka efeknya tidak begitu parah,"

Lyra terpaksa harus mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Snape.

"Aku sudah membuatkan penawarnya," Snape menyerahkan sejumlah ampul, "satu ampul untuk setiap dua jam,"

"Terima kasih, Profesor. Anda meringankan pekerjaan saya,"

"Aku berhutang budi padamu, Lyra, dan aku selalu membayar hutang-hutangku,"

Lyra menggeleng, "Jangan berkata begitu, Profesor. Saya hanya melaksanakan kewajiban, tidak lebih,"

Snape menggeleng, "tidak seperti itu bagiku,"

"Terserah Anda,"

Snape melangkah ke pintu, "Selamat malam, Lyra,"

"Malam,"

Lyra yakin kini bahwa Snape memang memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

Hogsmeade. Akhir pekan. Kunjungan pertama di tahun ajaran ini. Anak-anak kelas tiga baru pertama kali boleh berkunjung, dan selaku Prefek, Ron dan Hermione punya tugas tambahan kalau berkunjung ke sini. Mengawasi mereka tentu saja.

Hermione sudah menyarankan, kalau-kalau Ron ingin tetap tinggal di rumahsakit menunggui Ginny. Tetapi Ron memutuskan ikut.

"Paling tidak, kau bisa berhenti cemas, sejenak," ujar Harry.

"Ya, enggak juga sih. Aku tetap saja cemas. Tapi, Ginny sudah bercita-cita mau beli coklat Honeydukes yang terbesar dengan uang hadiah ulangtahunnya. Kalau dia tidak bisa ke sini, ya paling tidak, nanti jika sadar, hal pertama yang akan dilihatnya adalah coklat itu,"

"Oh, Ron, manis sekali," Hermione langsung terharu, "tanggal berapa sih ulang tahunnya ?"

"Minggu depan,"

Mereka tiba di Honeydukes. Ron memilih coklat terbesar. Hermione dan Harry pun ikut-ikutan memilih. "Ini dariku," kata Hermione menumpukkan coklatnya di atas punya Ron, "dan ini dariku," sahut Harry.

"Oh, kalian baik sekali,"

"Ron, Ginny kan sudah kuanggap seperti adik sendiri," ujar Hermione. Harry mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Lyra memberitahumu tidak, kejadian sebenarnya seperti apa ?"

Ron menggeleng, "katanya Snape yang tahu, dia nanti yang akan memberitahu. Tetapi, pada intinya, ramuan yang dibikin Ginny tercemar darah unicorn, atau gimana, gitu,"

"Darah Unicorn ?" Harry tercekat ngeri.

_Darah unicorn akan membuatmu tetap hidup bahkan kalau kau sudah tinggal sejengkal dari kematian, tetapi harga yang harus dibayar mengerikan sekali. Kau telah membunuh sesuatu yang murni dan tak berdaya untuk menyelamatkan dirimu dan kau hanya akan setengah hidup, hidup yang dikutuk, begitu darah unicorn menyentuh bibirmu._

"Kenapa, … maksudku kenapa bisa darah unicorn ada di tangan Ginny ? Itu kan ilegal ? Siapa ?"

"Itulah yang sekarang sedang diselidiki. Menurut yang diceritakan Lyra padaku, botolnya sih darah Naga, kau tahu kan Ramuan Pemulih Ingatan ..," Hermione mengangguk atas keterangan Ron ini.

"Ramuan Pemulih Ingatan bekerja pada fungsi otak, oh Ron, mungkinkah …?"

"Lyra bilang ia sudah baikan. Snape membuatkannya ramuan penawar. Kita tinggal tunggu waktu,"

"Snape ?"

"Ya, dan Lyra bilang ia tampak cemas sekali atas peristiwa ini,"

"Aku bilang juga apa," Hermione bicara seolah pada dirinya sendiri, " Snape punya sisi lain yang tidak kita ketahui selama ini,"

"Kukira begitu," Ron terpaksa mengakui.

Keluar dari Honeydukes terjadi keributan. Anak-anak Hogwarts dan penyihir-penyihir lain yang ada di sekitar situ berlari kesana kemari sambil menjerit-jerit. Benda-benda seperti diledakkan, atau menurut pandangan Harry, seperti yang ditembaki. Seperti dalam film Muggle. Seperti Spiderman yang mereka saksikan tempo hari.

"Ada apa ?" Ron kelihatan agak panik, tapi Hermione sudah berhasil melihat penyebabnya. Sesosok penyihir di atas sapunya beterbangan bolak-balik di atas mereka, mengacungkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantra-mantra penghancur.

Penyihir itu berjubah hitam bertudung, mengenakan topeng. Hermione belum lagi sempat berpikir lebih jauh, ketika dilihatnya ia mengacungkan tongkatnya lagi dan mengeluarkan sinar kehijauan ke arah mereka, tidak .. tidak.. bukan ditujukan pada Harry, tapi pada seseorang di hadapan mereka … Hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik Hermione menarik tangan orang itu hingga terjengkang ke belakang.

Draco Malfoy.

Sejenak semua hanya bisa mematung. Draco hanya bisa gemetar melihat tempatnya tadi berdiri menjadi lubang besar gosong kehitaman dan mengeluarkan asap. Penyihir bertopeng itu rupanya langsung pergi melihat kutukannya tidak mengenai sasaran.

"_Avada Kedavra ?" _bisik Hermione ngeri. Tapi bisikan itu cukup terdengar beberapa orang disekitar dan mereka turut bergidik.

Sungguh mengeherankan bahwa Ron-lah yang membantu Draco berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa ? Apa tidak sebaiknya ke rumahsakit ?"

Draco menggeleng lemah, berusaha keras untuk berbicara. Tetapi yang keluar cuma bisikan lirih, "terima kasih .." ia memandang pada Hermione.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" sebuah suara berat di belakang mereka, "Weasley, kau Prefek kan ? Bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi ?"

Dengan singkat Ron berusaha menjelaskan. Snape tercenung.

"Hmm. Tidak biasanya Avada Kedavra meleset seperti ini. Kalau bukan baru pertama kali mempelajari, atau kekuatan sihirnya tidak cukup kuat,"

"Kau bisa mengenali siapa dia ?"

"Tidak, Sir. Dia mengenakan jubah bertudung dan semacam topeng. Kami tidak bisa melihat wajahnya,"

"Pelahap Maut," bisik Snape. Orang-orang berseru ngeri.

"Lucius," kata Draco lirih, membuat Snape, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione tersentak.

"Ayahmu ?"

"Ayahku. Atau tepatnya seseorang yang dulu kukira ayahku,"

Snape segera mengatasi suasana, "para Prefek, atur agar semua siswa segera kembali ke Hogwarts, tanpa kecuali. Segera. Mr Malfoy, ikut aku ke kantorku,"

Draco menurut, membuntuti Snape, sementara Ron dan Hermione beserta Prefek-Prefek lain sibuk menyuruh anak-anak segera kembali ke Hogwarts.

Di ruang rekreasi hanya peristiwa itu yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Semua menduga-duga kemungkinan apa yang sedang terjadi. Mereka semua keheranan pada fakta bahwa Lucius Malfoy --kalau itu memang dia-- bukannya berusaha membunuh Harry, tetapi malah anaknya sendiri.

"Mungkin Draco itu bukan anaknya," gosip Parvati.

"Kalaupun memang demikian, mengapa mesti dibunuh ?" Lavender menimpali. "Seganas-ganasnya serigala tidak akan memangsa anaknya sendiri,"

Mendengar kata serigala Harry teringat Lupin, dan otomatis ia juga teringat bahwa ia belum melaporkan kejadian belakangan ini pada Sirius. Harry mengeluarkan alat tulisnya dan mulai menulis, sambil mendengar-dengarkan anak-anak riuh membicarakan peristiwa barusan.

Seorang anak kelas empat mendekati meja mereka, "Ron, Malfoy menunggumu di luar. Ia ingin bicara padamu,"

"Padaku ?" Ron keheranan.

"Mungkin ia ingin berterimakasih," ledek Fred.

"Bukannya Hermione ?" Ron meyakinkan pada anak itu.

"Bukan. Ia bilang Weasley. Sesuatu tentang Ginny mungkin,"

Mendengar itu Ron segera saja melesat membuka lukisan si Nyonya Gemuk.

Draco sudah menunggunya di sana.

"Ada apa ?"

"Ada sesuatu, tentang adikmu," Draco celingak-celinguk seakan tak ingin didengar.

"Di sini," Ron mengajaknya ke ruang kelas kosong terdekat.

"Nah, sekarang, ada apa ?"

Draco menelan ludahnya, berdehem. Ia seperti orang yang sedang dipaksa menelan racun.

"Akulah yang menyebabkan adikmu, emm, pingsan," Draco memulai.

Dalam keadaan biasa Ron sudah barang tentu tidak berpikir panjang lagi untuk menghajar Draco. Tetapi kali ini ia berusaha sekuatnya menahan diri, "ceritakan,' ujarnya.

"Aku sakit hati dengan ucapannya, bahwa dengan kekayaan dan kekuasaan ayahku, aku tetap tidak bisa menjadi Prefek," Draco kelihatan kesulitan memilih kata-kata, "lalu aku merencanakan sesuatu,"

"Hanya karena itu kau meracuninya dengan darah unicorn ?" Ron merasa jijik.

"Tidak. Aku berani sumpah," Draco mulai gelisah, "rencanaku menukar botol darah naga adikmu dengan botolku, yang berisi darah naga yang sudah diencerkan. Dengan demikian, ramuan yang dibuat adikmu nanti menjadi tidak efektif karena konsentrasi darah naga-nya kurang pekat,"

"Dan kau berharap ia dihukum," Draco mengangguk. Lalu melanjutkan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau itu berisi darah unicorn. Profesor Snape memanggilku setelah kejadian. Aku terkejut. Tidak mengira akibatnya bisa begitu fatal …"

Draco memandang Ron sebelum mengeluarkan kalimatnya, "Aku menyesal, Weasley, terlebih setelah kejadian tadi siang … Mengapa kalian repot-repot berusaha menyelamatkanku ?"

"Kami tidak menyelamatkan_mu_ Malfoy. Itu refleks saja kukira,"

"Apapun. Pokoknya aku berterimakasih. Kurasa .. aku juga harus bertemu dengan Granger,"

Ron mengangguk.

"Satu lagi,"

"Apa ?"

"Boleh aku .. menengok adikmu ? Kau tahu, mungkin tidak seharusnya, tapi aku .."

Ron mengangguk, "pergilah. Tanyakan pada Lyra, maksudku Miss Fern, boleh tidaknya kau menjenguknya,"

"Terimakasih,"

Keduanya berpisah.

Selesai makan malam Ron pergi melihat keadaan Ginny. Dilihatnya Draco sedang duduk terpekur di sisi pembaringan. Disentuhnya bahunya. Ia menoleh.

"Weasley, aku .."

"Kau belum makan malam. Pergilah makan dulu,"

"Tetapi, aku …"

"Setelah makan, kalau kau mau kau boleh kembali ke mari,"

Draco mengangguk, lalu pergi.

Lyra menghampiri, membawa sebuah ampul.

"Saatnya pengobatan, kukira,"

"Bagaimana keadaannya ?"

"Makin baik. Ginny bisa sadar setiap saat,"

"Oh, syukurlah,"

"Dan tidak ada kerusakan permanen. Fungsi otaknya kembali seperti sediakala,"

Ron mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan Lyra mengobati Ginny.

"Anak itu, Malfoy, sejak tadi kuijinkan masuk, dia murung terus. Sepertinya dia terpukul sekali,"

"Memang. Dia bilang dia menyesal. Aku juga heran. Tidak biasanya dia begitu,"

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga dia berubah begitu,"

Ron menceritakan kejadian tadi siang di Hogsmeade.

"Hmmm," Lyra berpikir, gayanya persis Hermione, "Mungkin itu sebabnya,"

"Apa ?"

"Seseorang --dia menyebutnya Lucius, ayahnya sendiri-- mencoba membunuhnya dengan Avada Kedavra di Hogsmeade. Lalu, darah unicorn ini, tadinya kan dimaksudkan untuknya. Dia bisa mati kalau menggunakan darah unicorn untuk Ramuan Pengendali Pikiran yang akan kalian buat minggu depan. Snape mengatakannya padaku." Lyra mengigit bibirnya, lalu melanjutkan.

"Kalau memang Lucius … dia punya akses penuh terhadap barang-barang anaknya. Dia bisa mengganti isi botol itu kapan saja tanpa ada yang curiga."

"Berarti Lucius ingin membunuhnya ? Aku tak mengerti kenapa …"

"Aku juga tak mengerti, Ron. Manalah ada ayah ingin membunuh anaknya sendiri,"

"Kecuali kalau Lucius bukan ayahnya,"

"Kau berpikir demikian ?"

"Draco sendiri yang bilang di Hogsmeade tadi siang. Seseorang yang dulu kukira ayahku …"

"Hmm .. Apakah Profesor Snape tahu ini ?"

"Dia mengatakannya di depan Snape,"

"Ron, kau bilang dulu Draco Malfoy sangat membanggakan ayahnya ?"

"Sangat. Dia berlindung di balik nama ayahnya. Petantang-petenteng kian kemari yakin akan kekayaan dan kekuasaan Lucius. Menyombongkan macam-macam. Menghina sana-sini. Ooh, aku tidak tahu dia sudah bicara pada Hermione belum ? Dia selalu menyebut Hermione Darah-Lumpur. Entah apa yang akan dikatakannya kalau mereka bertemu," Ron menerawang.

"Kalau memang Lucius ternyata bukan ayahnya, mungkin itu memang pukulan berat baginya,"

"Benar juga, ya," Ron mulai dapat memahami.

Saat itu terdengar suara dari pembaringan Ginny. Ron cepat menghampiri. Ginny mulai bergerak-gerak. Lyra mendekat, memeriksa nadinya.

"Dia sudah sadar, Ron,"

Detik berikutnya Ginny membuka matanya, "Ron ?" tanyanya heran, celingukan pada situasi di sekelilingnya, "apa … apa yang terjadi ?"

"Tenang dulu, Ginny," Lyra mengangsurkan segelas air, "minumlah dulu. Kau sudah tidak kemasukan apa-apa sejak kemarin,"

"Hari apa ini ?"

"Sabtu malam, hampir masuk Minggu. Istirahat saja dulu, jangan banyak bergerak dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ya ? Aku akan membawakan makan malam-mu," sekejap Lyra sudah menghilang di balik tirai pembatas.

"Ron, apa yang terjadi sih ?"

"Kau salah memasukkan bahan dalam ramuanmu. Dan kau pingsan,"

"Masa' ?" Ginny berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Perasaanku tidak ada yang salah,"

"Memang, kecuali bahwa Malfoy berusaha mensabotase pekerjaanmu dengan menukar botol darah naga,"

Ginny teringat waktu tabrakan di tangga. "Dia ?"

"Ya. Niatnya menukar botol darah naga-mu dengan kepunyaannya yang telah diencerkan. Supaya ramuanmu tidak efektif. Tetapi ternyata seseorang telah menukar isinya dengan darah unicorn. Kau memasukkan darah unicorn ke dalam Ramuan Pemulih Ingatan-mu, dan beginilah hasilnya,"

"Apa Snape tahu ? Dia dihukum tidak ?"

"Dia shock sendiri. Kau tahu, kalau dia tidak iseng menjahilimu, berarti dia sendiri yang akan menggunakan cairan itu, murni. Seseorang menginginkan kematiannya," Ron kemudian menceritakan juga tentang kejadian di Hogsmeade.

Ginny tercenung.

"Dan dia juga menungguimu sesorean ini,"

"Apa ?"

"Dia datang padaku, minta ijin untuk menengokmu. Dan, yah, dia bilang kalau dia menyesal,"

"Dia bilang begitu ?"

Ron mengangguk.

Lyra muncul dari balik tirai pembatas, "Malfoy di sini,"

"Ron, .. ?" Ginny ragu.

"Terserah padamu. Kalau aku bilang sih, nampaknya dia bersungguh-sungguh menyesal,"

Ginny tersenyum. "Kalau kau yang bilang begitu, aku percaya,"

Ron memasang wajah bertanya.

"Biasanya kau paling sulit memaafkan," Ginny menjelaskan, "kalau kau saja sudah bisa memaafkan, apalagi aku, kan ?"

Ron balas tersenyum, "kutinggal dulu ya ? Harry dan Hermione pasti sudah ingin mendengar kabar baik ini. Juga Fred dan George. Mereka sudah sedari kemarin tidak melakukan lelucon apapun,"

"Separah itu ?"

Ron tertawa, mengecup kening adiknya, "dah, adik manis ..,"

Berpapasan dengan Malfoy, Ron berbisik, "awas kalau kau macam-macam, Malfoy,"

Malfoy menggeleng lemah.

Keluar dari rumahsakit Ron berpapasan dengan Snape.

"Profesor,"

"Bagaimana ?"

"Dia sudah sadar," heran Ron melihat kelegaan tersirat di wajah gurunya itu.

Snape mengangguk. "Mr Weasley, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Di kantorku saja kurasa,"

Ron mengangguk, penasaran, tetapi ikut berjalan dengan Snape tanpa suara ke kantornya.


	13. Bab 12

**B A B 12**

Ron sudah pernah sekali berada di kantor Snape. Saat itu ia menerbangkan mobil ayahnya, berdua Harry, dan menabrak Dedalu Perkasa.

Sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Ia tidak punya kesalahan apapun untuk ditakuti. Tetap saja ia merinding memasuki ruangan remang-remang itu.

"Duduklah, Weasley," Snape sendiri mengambil tempat di balik mejanya.

"Aku ingin tahu seberapa baik hubunganmu dengan Potter," Snape memulai tanpa basa-basi.

"Sir ?" Ron heran dengan pertanyaan ini.

"Yah, bagaimana kedekatan kalian, seberapa jauh kalian saling mengenal,"

"Kalau boleh saya bilang, kami sangat dekat, Sir. Sudah bisa dibilang seperti saudara. Mum juga sudah menganggap Harry seperti anak sendiri," Ron menjawab tanpa tahu ke arah mana percakapan mereka akan berujung.

"Apakah sampai pada tahap ..," Snape berhenti sejenak untuk menekankan kata-kata berikutnya, "kalian saling rela mengorbankan nyawa demi menolong yang lain ?"

"Saya rasa, ya," Harry pernah bertaruh nyawa menyelamatkan Ginny dari kamar rahasia. Ron sendiri belum pernah mengalami hal yang menyebabkan ia akan bertaruh nyawa untuk Harry, namun ia yakin, bila ada saat seperti itu, ia tidak akan ragu.

"Bagus kalau begitu," Snape berdiri, "kita ke ruang kelas yang lebih luas,"

Ron menurut tanpa sepatah katapun.

Memasuki ruang kelas yang biasanya dipenuhi kuali-kuali para siswa, kini kosong dan lapang. Snape menyuruhnya berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Panjang kalau harus kujelaskan sejak awal. Aku akan menjelaskannya bila ada waktu, namun sekarang yang kurasa mendesak adalah melatihmu Sihir pendukung. _Supportium_," Snape mengeluarkan tongkatnya, dan mengisyaratkan agar Ron melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Sebenarnya ini sihir level sangat tinggi. Aku tidak mengharapkan kau menguasainya, apalagi dalam waktu yang singkat. Tetapi paling tidak aku ingin kau menguasai caranya, tekniknya, _just in case_. Mudah-mudahan kita tidak pernah harus melakukan ini,"

"Kau tahu ini bagian dari apa ?"

"Supportium bagian dari Sihir Nurani yang diciptakan Penyihir Besar Merlin, Sir,"

Snape mengangguk, "Intinya adalah, membantu kawan, dan melemahkan lawan. Konsentrasi penuh pada hal menyenangkan yang pernah kalian lalui bersama. Mantranya adalah _absit invidia,"_

"Absit invidia," Ron mengulang.

"Kita coba ?"

Ron mengangguk, agak ragu.

"Kau yakin ? Ini harus berlandaskan keyakinan. Kalau kau ragu, justru akan membahayakan jiwamu,"

Ron menutup mata menghela napas panjang sekali, sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya dan mengucapkan, "Saya siap, Profesor,"

"Kau boleh mulai,"

Ron memilih saat mereka menonton Piala Dunia Quidditch bersama, berkonsentrasi, dan "absit invidia ! "

Tak terjadi apapun.

Snape menghela napas. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia berkata, lebih pada dirinya sendiri, "memang tidak mudah. Atur lagi napasmu, baru coba lagi,"

Ron menurut. Ia coba membayangkan akhir pekan mereka bersama di keluarga Granger, "absit invidia !"

Dari tongkatnya keluar segumpal asap tipis putih.

Snape mengangguk, "hampir. Konsentrasi lebih dalam, tunggu … atur lagi napasmu, ini penting, kalau tidak kau akan kehabisan napas,"

Ron memang mulai merasa sesak. Apa lagi ? Sejenak Ron ragu, tetapi kemudian ia yakin, ketika ia berbaikan kembali dengan Harry setelah Harry melawan naga, tahun lalu.

"Absit invidia," setengah berteriak Ron mengacungkan tongkatnya, dan keluar seberkas sinar biru transparan lurus langsung menuju ke langit-langit, dan menghilang.

Sebentuk senyum langka terukir di wajah Snape, "luar biasa, Weasley," gumamnya.

Ron kini merasa lelah sekali, seperti habis berlari berkilo-kilo.

"Duduklah dulu," Snape mengarahkannya kembali ke kantornya. Ia menyalakan perapiannya, dan menyihir seteko teh menuangkannya pada dua cangkir, dan mengangsurkan satu pada Ron.

Terus terang Ron merasa kikuk diperlakukan demikian, tetapi ia merasa terlalu lelah untuk membantah.

Rasa hangat setelah mengosongkan isi cangkirnya membuat Ron teringat sesuatu.

"Sir,"

Snape memandang padanya.

"Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, mm … , maksud saya … adik saya …,"

Snape menggeleng, "Tidak perlu berterimakasih,"

Ron tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Sudah hampir tengah malam ketika Ron kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Tidak begitu banyak anak yang tertinggal. Tapi Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, dan beberapa anak lain masih bangun.

"Ron, ke mana saja kau ?" Hermione bertanya separo khawatir, "Lyra mengabarkan bahwa Ginny sudah sadar. Kukira kau bersamanya ?"

"Snape. Dia ingin aku membantunya," Ron menjawab pendek. Yang lain tidak lagi bertanya.

Masing-masing kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Dan jauh setelah yang lain terlelap, Harry mulai bermimpi lagi. Mimpi yang sudah hampir dilupakannya selama ini.

Minggu pagi, seperti biasa anak-anak bangun agak siang. Harry, susah tidur setelah mimpinya, dan Ron, setelah kelelahan berlatih, bahkan bangun lebih siang. Paling tidak anak-anak sudah berkerumun di meja ruang rekreasi, sepertinya sedang meributkan sesuatu.

" 'Da 'pa, sih ?" Ron masih setengah mengantuk.

Fred mengangsurkan apa yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka, _Witch Weekly_ edisi terbaru.

**SKANDAL KELUARGA PENYIHIR TERHORMAT**

_Dunia sihir hari ini terguncang dengan adanya skandal yang terjadi dalam sebuah keluarga sihir terhormat, keluarga yang terpandang selama berabad-abad._

_"Kami benar-benar tidak mengira," demikian seperti yang dikatakan oleh salah seorang istri pejabat kementrian, "nampaknya mereka baik-baik saja, sampai ..." ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-katanya lagi, dan airmatanya bercucuran._

_"Kejadian ini benar-benar mencoreng reputasi Mr Malfoy sebagai penyihir terkemuka," demikian juga diungkapkan salah seorang tokoh senior kepenyihiran yang tidak mau disebut namanya._

_Wartawan kami mulai mencium kabar ini setelah dalam beberapa kali penampilan resmi, Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, tidak turut tampil bersama suaminya. Mr Malfoy selalu mengatakan ia sakit., dan dirawat di rumah. Tetapi beberapa sumber yang mesti kami lindungi identitasnya mengatakan bahwa Mrs Malfoy berada di St Mungo, Rumahsakit untuk Penyakit dan Luka-luka Sihir._

_Setelah melalui investigative report yang panjang dan berliku, kami akhirnya menemukan beliau di suatu kamar isolasi. Sumber setempat mengatakan bahwa "beliau nampaknya telah mengalami serangkaian penganiayaan fisik secara berkala untuk waktu yang lama". _

_Dalam proses pencarian berita ini kami juga melakukan berbagai penyamaran,dan kami menemukan fakta bahwa Mr Lucius Malfoy seorang yang infertil, alias steril, alias tidak dapat memberikan keturunan. Lalu, anak siapakah Mr Malfoy muda ? _

_Dugaan kuat Mr Malfoy menganiaya istrinya secara berkala karena fakta ini, makin terbukti, setelah mereka dikabarkan baru-baru ini secara rahasia pernah mengadakan tes DNA secara Muggle, di sebuah rumah sakit Muggle, dan terbukti bahwa Mr Malfoy muda bukanlah anak kandung Mr Lucius Malfoy._

_Sebuah sumber keluarga yang --lagi-lagi harus kami lindungi identitasnya-- mempunyai dugaan kuat ayah Mr Malfoy muda adalah Mr Seth Malfoy, kakak kandung Mr Lucius Malfoy yang meninggal tidak berapa lama setelah Mr Malfoy melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Mrs Narcissa.Sumber itu pula mengungkapkan bahwa Mr Seth tidak pernah menjadi kesayangan Mr Malfoy senior --ayah mereka-- karena pandangan-pandangan Mr Seth yang berbeda tentang Muggle, Setengah-Setengah, dan Penyihir Murni. Mr Seth adalah satu-satunya dalam anggota keluarga yang tidak berpandangan merendahkan pada Muggle dan penyihir yang terlahir dalam keluarga Muggle._

Meyusul beberapa halaman panjang lebar dengan judul-judul yang berbeda, semuanya dalam satu topik "Laporan Utama"

"Aku bilang juga apa," Parvati mengingatkan ucapannya malam sebelumnya, "Lucius mau membunuh Draco, karena ia ternyata anak haram,"

"Parv," Lavender mengingatkan, "masa sih, hanya karena itu dia ingin membunuh Draco ? Lagian, kalau memang benar dia sudah tahu dari dulu bahwa dia steril, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia bunuh Draco ? Kenapa harus sekarang ?"

Anak-anak banyak yang mendukung teori Lavender. Hary dan Ron malas menanggapi, merasa lebih baik menghindar dari semua itu.

"Kita ke rumahsakit saja," bisik Ron, "Lyra mengatakan Ginny sudah boleh keluar pagi ini,"

"Hermione mana ?"

"Dia ke rumahsakit, katanya mau menengok Ginny,"

Harry dan Ron bergegas keluar dari ruang rekreasi, menuju rumahsakit. Di sana mereka menemukan Ginny, sudah segar seperti sediakala, sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Hermione, dan .. Draco.

"Hi, Ron, Harry, ke mana saja kalian, aku kira kalian tidak akan pernah bangun," sapa Hermione.

"Mione, ini kan Minggu," Ron berkilah, "boleh dong sekali-sekali bangun siang," lalu ia mengalihkan perhatian pada adiknya, "Gin, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang ?"

"Sudah baikan," Ginny memang nampak lebih segar, "kata Lyra setelah pemeriksaan terakhir, aku boleh keluar,"

"Oh, bagus sekali," Ron mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya, "apa Lyra juga bilang kau sudah boleh makan coklat belum ?"

"Ron !" pipi Ginny bersemu merah dadu kini, "tak kukira kau ingat,"

Ron nyengir, tapi mukanya sama merah dadu seperti Ginny, "sekali-sekali tidak lupa kan boleh ?"

"Kalau bisa kau tidak lupa setiap tahun," Ginny berseri-seri.

Hermione memeluknya, "selamat ulangtahun, Gin,"

"Thank's Hermione,"

"Selamat ulangtahun, Gin, dan sebagian coklat itu dari kami, lho," Harry mengulurkan tangannya memberi selamat.

Draco nampak salah tingkah di tengah-tengah kumpulan keluarga bahagia ini. Ia mengulurkan tangannya juga, "Aku tidak tahu kalau ini hari ulangtahunmu, jadi aku tidak bawa apa-apa, tapi .. selamat ulang tahun, ya .."

Ginny menyambutnya juga, dan tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih,"

"Kalian sudah di sini. Kukira sudah waktunya aku kembali," Draco mengangguk pada Harry dan Ron, lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Draco," panggil Ginny.

Langkahnya terhenti, ia menoleh.

"Terimakasih,"

"Untuk apa ?"

"Menungguiku semalam,"

Draco menggeleng, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Dia menungguimu semalaman di sini ?" Ron memastikan.

Ginny mengangguk, " Setelah kau pergi, dia minta maaf padaku, .. atas kejadian itu. Kami mengobrol sejenak. Lyra bilang dia tetap disini bahkan waktu aku tertidur,"

"Ya," Hermione membenarkan, "kukira aku datang paling pagi, ternyata sudah ada dia,"

"Dia bicara apa saja padamu ?" tanya Ron penuh selidik pada adiknya.

"Yah, bahwa dia menyesal, bahwa dia ingin menjadi temanku, kalau aku bersedia,"

"Dan kau bersedia ?"

Ginny mengangguk, "Kalau melihat seperti apa dia dulu, mungkin dia adalah orang terakhir di muka bumi ini yang akan aku jadikan teman. Tetapi, melihat sikap dia sekarang .. yah, kukira apa salahnya ...,"

Ron mengambil kursi dari sisi pembaringan di sebelah Ginny, dan duduk. Ia mulai menceritakan apa yang sedang digosipkan anak-anak di ruang rekreasi tadi.

"Pantas, ia berkata bahwa anak-anak Slytherin kini menjauhinya. Ia tak punya teman di sana,"

"Betapa beruntungnya kita di Gryffindor," sahut Hermione, "jika kita punya kawan yang tertimpa musibah, kita malah akan simpati padanya. Mengusulkan pertolongan padanya,"

Ginny mengangguk setuju, "Kelihatan kan, sebenarnya apa yang dicari anak-anak Slytherin pada Draco. Begitu tahu bahwa ia bukan anak kandung Lucius, mereka semua menjauhinya,"

"Ya ampun, Gin, baru semalam kau menerimanya sebagai teman, sekarang kau sudah begitu membelanya," Ron memasang wajah seolah-olah terkejut, dengan hasil sebuah bantal melayang ke kepalanya.

"Rame amat," Lyra muncul dari balik tirai, "pemeriksaan terakhir, Gin,"

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mundur memberi tempat pada Lyra untuk melakukan pemeriksaannya. Lyra menutup tirai pembatas, tetapi hanya beberapa menit ia sudah membukanya lagi.

"OK, kau boleh keluar,"

Ginny tersenyum gembira, "Terimakasih, Lyra, untuk semuanya,"

Lyra membalas senyumnya, "Pergilah berterimakasih pada Profesor Snape, Ginny. Dia yang meramukan obat buatmu,"

"Pasti,"

"Hei," Ron berseru mengingatkan, "lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang .. kita belum sarapan,"

Lyra segera mengusir mereka keluar dari rumahsakit.

Masuk ke Aula Besar meja Gryffindor riuh menyambut kedatangan kembali Ginny. Di tengah-tengah kerubutan anak-anak yang bergembira itu, Ginny mencari-cari di meja Slytherin. Draco duduk lesu agak di sisi, tidak bergabung dengan kroninya yang biasa. Mereka pun nampaknya mengacuhkannya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, Ginny mengangguk dan tersenyum memberi semangat.

Senin siang seusai pelajaran pagi, Ron bersama Harry ke perpustakaan mencari referensi untuk tugas Transfigurasi mereka.

Ginny sudah ada di sana, tampak sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Dan duduk semeja dengannya ... Draco. Sesekali nampaknya Ginny bertanya padanya, dan ia menjelaskan.

Ron tidak berkomentar.


	14. Bab 13

**B A B 1 3**

Kastil Malfoy. Suffolk. Tempat biasa mereka berkumpul, para Pelahap Maut, dengan atau tanpa Tuan mereka. Sering Malfoy mengundang mereka sekedar untuk bersenang-senang, dan bersenang-senang di sini bukan sekedar makan dan minum --biasanya beralkohol -- tetapi juga tentunya dengan sedikit 'hiburan' --penyiksaan Muggle, atau lebih baik lagi : penyiksaan Auror yang berhasil mereka tangkap.

Mual perut Snape mengingat masa lalunya. Kalaulah ada jampi memori yang cukup kuat untuk memblokir kenangan hitamnya ini. Tetapi, … tidak, pikirnya, kalaupun ada jampi memori yang cukup kuat, dia tidak akan mau. Biarlah dia hidup dalam siksaan mimpi buruk seperti sekarang ini, dalam deraan rasa bersalah yang tak putus-putus, agar dia tetap berada di jalan yang benar. Agar dia membayar semua hutang-hutangnya.

Kali ini Snape berada di sini tidak atas undangan siapa-siapa. Ya, sejak insiden Hogsmeade beberapa hari lalu ia memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya sendiri. Gosip memang datang dan pergi, tapi ia ingin yakin sendiri, apa yang terjadi.

Malfoy muda itu mengatakan bahwa Lucius bukanlah ayahnya. Insiden Hogsmeade, dan peristiwa darah unicorn, membuat Snape menyimpulkan bahwa Lucius menginginkan Draco mati.

Tetapi untuk apa ? Apakah karena ia anak haram sudah menjadi cukup alasan untuk membunuhnya ?

Snape melangkah menuju paviliun di samping halaman. Di paviliun ini mereka biasanya berkumpul. Kali ini kosong. Snape sendiri tidak yakin apa yang ia cari, tetapi mungkin ia akan menemukan sesuatu …

Tanpa suara ia menyelinap ke dalam. Dengan satu _Alohomora_ dibukanya pintu ruang utama. Kosong. Matanya menyapu perabot yang ada. Tetap sama, tidak ada yang mencurigakan, Bisa dibilang ia hafal setiap senti tempat ini.

Bodoh, gerutunya, kalau Lucius hendak menyimpan sesuatu tentu di kamarnya, atau di ruang kerja pribadinya, tidak akan di sini.

Ia keluar melintasi halaman hendak menuju rumah utama ketika dirasanya sesuatu yang basah dan hangat di tangannya. Seekor anjing hitam besar menyentuhkan moncongnya di tangannya. Ia menggeram perlahan, melangkah menjauh, menengok padanya, menggoyangkan kepalanya seolah mengajak "Ayo !" Snape masih diam tak yakin. Anjing itu menggeram lagi seolah tak sabar.

Ragu-ragu Snape mengikuti anjing itu ke balik semak-semak. Ia mengikuti arah pandangnya. Di tempat tadi ia berdiri, dengan suara _pop_ yang cukup keras hingga terdengar ke balik semak, nampak ber-Apparate beberapa sosok dengan jubah bertudung dan topeng. Terlambat beberapa detik ia pasti sudah ketahuan.

Snape mengintai penuh ingin tahu. Untuk apa para Pelahap Maut kemari, dan mengapa ia tidak diundang ?

Sesosok Pelahap Maut yang nampaknya seperti Lucius keluar dari rumah utama mendekati kerumunan Pelahap Maut yang lain.

"Ah, sobat-sobatku, Avery, MacNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, siapa lagi yang belum ada ? Pettigrew tentu akan datang beserta Dia," sambut Lucius merentangkan tangannya.

"Lucius, ada apa sih, kita disuruh berkumpul di sini ?"

"Mana aku tahu ? Kita tunggu saja kedatangan Yang Mulia," lalu lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang kedengaran sangat sinis bagi Snape, "kukira kita akan membicarakan detil gerakan kita, jika melihat kenyataan bahwa Snape tidak diundang,"

Semua tertawa terbahak-bahak, menusuk hati. Anjing hitam tadi menggeram pelan, mendengus-dengus.

"Sungguh Yang Mulia cerdik, tetap mengundang dia dalam beberapa pertemuan, seolah-olah kita masih mempercayainya,"

"Tetapi untuk memberikan instruksi seperti ini ia melakukannya terpisah,"

"Itu untuk membuat dia tidak curiga, Avery, sobat, kau tahu kan dia akan curiga bahwa Yang Mulia sudah tahu statusnya jika dia sama sekali tidak pernah dipanggil lagi ke dalam Pertemuan,"

"Dengan demikian dia dan juga si Pecinta Darah Lumpur Dumbledore itu tetap percaya bahwa mereka bisa menyusup. Dan kita bisa memberikan informasi yang salah,"

"…jebakan," balas Avery, lalu semua tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi.

"Aku ingin membayangkan bagaimana mukanya jika ia tahu apa yang kita bicarakan," Nott menimpali dengan gayanya yang menyebalkan, Sesungguhnya semua yang di situ bergaya menyebalkan.

"Severus yang malang," Crabbe menirukan suara perempuan centil, "dia tidak tahu kalau pertemuan-pertemuan yang dihadirinya memang dirancang khusus untuk menyiksanya,"

Snape sudah gatal saja hendak keluar dari semak dan menyerang mereka, ketika moncong anjing hitam di sebelahnya mendadak mendengus-dengus ke atas, ke udara. Ia menggeram pelan lagi, lalu mengisyaratkan agar mereka pergi dari situ.

Snape hendak membantah, namun kemudian ingat tadi ia nyaris ketahuan jika tidak menurut. Maka ia melangkah secepat ia bisa tanpa suara.

Setelah dalam jarak yang aman ia berbalik, dan melihat dua sosok lagi ber-Apparate. Voldemort tentu, beserta Pettigrew, karena sosok-sosok Pelahap Maut tadi nampak membungkuk padanya.

Snape menghela napas. Ia rela memberikan apa saja untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dibicarakan. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan _Inaudio_ di sini, itu sama saja dengan mengumumkan kehadirannya. Voldemort tentu dapat melacak penggunaan sihir di sekitarnya dalam jarak tertentu. Huh, seandainya saja ia dulu lebih memperhatikan dalam pelajaran Transfigurasi tentang bagaimana beranimagi.

Ngomong-gomong tentang animagi, ia teringat anjing hitam tadi. Ia menoleh ke sekitarnya namun anjing itu telah lenyap secepat kedatangannya tadi.

"Black," gumamnya.

Snape melangkah menjauhi tempat itu mencari jarak yang aman baginya untuk ber-Dissapparate.

Snape ber-Apparate di Hogsmeade, lalu berjalan secepat ia bisa ke kastil. Kalau saja ia bisa ber-Apparate langsung ke dalam kastil.

Setelah melalui jarak yang nampaknya tak habis-habis, sampailah ia ke depan patung gargoyle. _Coklat Pralin_ desisnya, dan si gargoyle meloncat ke samping memberi jalan.

Tepat di depan pintu, pintu itu membuka sendiri. Heran, bagaimana ia selalu tahu segala hal, pikirnya, penasaran.

Di dalam sudah ada Sirius Black.

"Masuklah, Severus, kebetulan Sirius juga baru tiba,"

Snape masuk, memandang Sirius dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tapi Sirius cuma mengangguk padanya lalu melaporkan apa yang dilihatnya tadi pada Dumbledore.

Tidak banyak lagi yang belum diketahui Snape, hanya bahwa Sirius sempat maju lebih dekat setelah kedatangan Voldemort. "Aku tetap tidak bisa mendengar banyak, hanya sesuatu tentang ramuan, dan bahwa ramuan itu akan digunakan baik pada Muggle maupun pada penyihir," Sirius melihat pada Snape, kemudian melanjutkan, "tetapi hanya itu, karena jika aku lebih dekat lagi mungkin akan ketahuan. Kukira Voldemort dapat merasakan kehadiran animagi,"

"Mungkin," tukas Dumbledore, "tapi kita tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk membuktikannya bukan ?" Sirius menggeleng.

"Kukira hanya itu yang bisa kulaporkan hari ini. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi," ia kembali memandang Snape penuh arti, "jika bulan telah penuh, aku bisa mencari informasi lagi, bersama Remus,"

Dumbledore mengangguk, "pergilah. Hati-hati,"

Sirius kembali menjadi seekor anjing hitam besar, berjalan menuju pintu, ketika Snape menghentikannya.

"Black,"

Anjing itu tidak jadi menyentuh pegangan pintu,menoleh pada Snape.

"Terima kasih,"

Anjing itu mengangguk, menggonggong pendek, lalu melanjutkan membuka pintu, dan pergi.

"Apa maksudnya ia pergi mencari informasi beserta Lupin saat bulan penuh ?" Snape bertanya seolah pada dirinya sendiri, "apakah saat ia menjadi .."

"Kukira Remus kini sudah lebih dapat mengendalikan pikirannya saat ia menjadi manusia serigala, Severus," Dumbledore mengisyaratkan untuk duduk, lalu melanjutkan.

"Jadi, mereka mengira kau belum tahu kau sudah dicurigai ? " Snape menggeleng.

"Kelihatannya begitu. Kelihatannya mereka mengira, saya masih yakin bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan percaya pada saya,"

"Hmm, " Dumbledore mengusap janggutnya yang panjang keperakan, "kalau mereka ingin kita terjebak, maka kita akan pura-pura masuk dalam jebakan,"

Alis Snape terangkat.

"Kukira kita bisa mengumpulkan informasi lewat Sirius dan Remus,"

"Tetapi akan terlalu berbahaya. Kupikir tidak akan berapa lama juga mereka akan sadar, mengapa tiap kali ada seekor anjing atau serigala mengikuti mereka,"

"Tidak kusangka kau memikirkan nasib teman-temanmu, Severus,"

Snape mendengus. Sejak kapan ia berteman dengan Black dan Lupin ? Tetapi didengarkannya saja ucapan mentornya itu tanpa membantah.

"Severus," Dumbledore memandang bersungguh-sungguh, "kalau memang mereka sudah tahu kau ada di pihak .. ku. Maka kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Bahaya yang kau hadapi lebih besar .."

"Saya siap, Kepala Sekolah, seperti selalu yang saya ucapkan,"

"Aku tak meragukan itu. Tetapi jika keadaan menjadi terlalu berbahaya .."

"Saya harus membayar hutang saya, Kepala Sekolah, segala perbuatan saya dulu .." Dumbledore melambaikan tangannya menyuruhnya diam.

"Ada cara lain untuk membayar hutangmu, Severus, tidak harus dengan nyawamu. Kukira Severus Snape yang hidup dan utuh, lebih berharga daripada Severus Snape yang mati, bukankah demikian ?"

"Lebih banyak yang menginginkan saya .. tidak ada, saya kira,"

"Siapa ? Para siswa ? Sudah biasa, siswa di mana saja, Penyihir maupun Muggle, selalu menginginkan agar guru mereka 'sebaiknya menghilang saja' atau 'alangkah baiknya jika ia disambar petir' atau apapun semacamnya. Aku pernah jadi guru, kau tahu itu, Severus,"

Snape tidak bisa lagi membantah.

"Jika mereka tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri, kurasa mereka akan memandang lain. Mereka bisa melihat seorang pahlawan,"

Snape menggeleng.

"Pahlawan, untuk mereka adalah, seorang muda, tampan, dan unggul dalam pertandingan. Pahlawan di mata mereka tidak akan memiliki rambut hitam berminyak, hidung bengkok, dan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di ruang bawah tanah. Seperti itukah yang kau pikirkan, Severus ?"

Snape tersentak. Bertahun-tahun ia mengenal Kepala Sekolahnya ini, tetapi masih saja ia tersentak tiap kali beliau berhasil membaca pikirannya.

Dumbledore tersenyum, "Aku rasa kau lelah. Pergilah beristirahat,"

Snape mengangguk, berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya dan keluar.

Tapi ia tidak kembali ke ruang bawah tanahnya.

Kakinya membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan tangannya mulai mengetuk pintu.


	15. Bab 14

**B A B 1 4**

Lyra membukakan pintunya.

"Ah, Anda rupanya, Profesor. Masuklah,"

"Tidak mengganggu ?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Malah sebetulnya saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada anda, tetapi anda tidak berada di kantor tadi,"

"Oh ? Apakah itu ?"

"Anda tidak berkeberatan ?"

"Mengapa mesti keberatan ?'

Lyra tersenyum, lalu mengambil segulung perkamen yang sedari tadi membuatnya bingung, "Ini, Profesor, .. ,"

Dan keduanya terlibat dalam diskusi yang seru mengenai suatu ramuan.

Udara memang semakin dingin, tetapi suasana bagi anak-anak kelas lima malah terasa semakin panas. Guru-guru menumpuki mereka dengan PR, bacaan tambahan, tugas-tugas latihan, sementara kuis diadakan tiap awal pelajaran. Bila Hermione saja sudah mengeluh, apalagi yang lain ?

Maka perpustakaan selalu penuh, dan ruang rekreasipun tidak begitu ramai oleh canda lagi, tetapi oleh gemerisik helai buku yang dibuka, atau goresan pena bulu di atas perkamen. Paling-paling ditambah dengan gemeretak api di perapian.

Nampaknya ancaman OWL yang nyata-nyata di depan mata lebih menakutkan bagi anak-anak kelas lima dibandingkan kemungkinan bangkitnya kembali Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Setidaknya, hal itu juga belaku bagi Harry, sesaat sebelum melihat Hedwig di jendela.

"Hedwig, Snuffles sudah membalas lagi ? Cepat sekali .."

Harry tidak punya bayangan betapa dekatnya Sirius barusan dengan mereka.

Ia memberi isyarat pada Hermione dan Ron agar mendekat, hati-hati membuka gulungan perkamen itu di balik buku tebal Rune Kuno milik Hermione.

_Harry,_

_Sesuatu mungkin akan terjadi, tetapi aku tidak tahu secara detil, apa atau kapan. Yang pasti, ini akan menyangkut Snape. Bantu awasi dia, Harry. Tidak, .. tidak, maksudku, ia tidak melakukan apapun yang patut dicurigai. Tetapi aku tahu, saat ini ia sudah menemukan bahwa Voldemort tidak lagi mempercayainya. Bahwa Voldemort hanya berpura-pura mempercayainya, untuk menyeret dia dan Dumbledore ke dalam jebakan._

_Aku takut ia akan berbuat nekat. Bagaimanapun buruknya hubungan kami, kita semua tahu dia berada di pihak kita. Dan kebetulan saja aku tahu, bahwa karenanya ia nyaris saja kehilangan nyawanya._

_Bantu dia, Harry, awasi dia, bila kau menemukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan, atau dia tidak hadir pada jadwal pelajarannya, misalnya, lekas beritahu Dumbledore._

_Aku dan Remus akan mengawasi dari luar, dan kami juga akan terus mencari informasi lebih lanjut tentang arah gerakan Voldemort._

_Tetap berhati-hati, Harry, juga kalian, Hermione dan Ron_

_Salam_

_Sirius_

Harry membaca ulang surat itu dengan kebingungan.

"Apa sih maksud Snuffles ?"

Hermione menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak mengerti, bagaimana kita, murid kelas lima bisa membantu mengawasi seorang guru yang kadang kedatangannya saja tidak kita ketahui,"

"Yeah, dan aku juga sudah pernah bilang kan, bahwa Snape seperti bisa membaca pikiran kita ? Sebelum kita bisa mengawasi dia, dia dulu yang akan mengawasi kita," Ron menimpali.

Harry mengangguk setengah merenung.

"Saat aku bertemu Voldemort tahun lalu," Ron masih saja berjengit mendengar nama itu tapi Harry mengabaikannya, "dia mengatakan 'satu kurasa telah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, dia akan dibunuh tentu saja' .. Kurasa Voldemort tidak bodoh, dia tahu siapa Snape, tahu sebenarnya kesetiaannya pada siapa," Harry menerawang.

"Harry, apakah kau pikir .." Hermione tidak berani meneruskan.

"Snape tahu bahwa Voldemort pasti akan mencurigainya. Namun tetap saja ia kembali ke sana. Meski ia tahu bahwa ia punya kemungkinan besar dibunuh," Harry menyuarakan pemikiran Hermione. Atau tepatnya pemikiran mereka bersama, karena Ron-pun nampak sepaham.

"Dia dalam bahaya besar Harry,"

"Lalu apa daya kita ? Bahkan Sirius-pun belum tahu secara detil rencana gerakan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Kita bisa apa ?"

Hening.

"Paling tidak, kali ini aku sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas Ramuan dan Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam-ku, tepat waktu," keluh Ron kusut, "itu kalau bisa dikatakan kita membantu mempersiapkan diri kita sendiri,"

"Ya, dan kau mengerjakannya dengan sukarela, " Hermione menambahkan, "baru kali ini terjadi, kau tidak mengerjakannya dengan asal-asalan, atau meniru punyaku,"

"Kapan aku meniru punyamu ?" kilah Ron dengan pandangan --pura-pura-- terluka. "Lagipula aku harus menepati janjiku, dia sudah menyelamatkan Ginny," kali ini Ron serius.

Tapi Harry masih tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hingga detik ini kedua sahabatnya belum diberi tahu soal mimpinya.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Snape dan Lyra menyelesaikan diskusi mereka. Sudah bertumpuk buku dan perkamen referensi digelar, bercangkir teh dihabiskan.

"Profesor," Lyra seakan baru tersadar, "apakah .. apakah tadi Anda datang kemari untuk suatu keperluan ? Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

Snape menggeleng, "Tidak ada alasan khusus, kukira,"

"Oh,"

Lyra membereskan buku-buku dan gulungan perkamennya dalam diam.

"Lyra,"

Ia menoleh.

"Boleh aku .. minta bantuanmu ?"

"Tentu saja, semampu saya,"

"Kau tahu suami istri Longbottom ?"

"Auror Frank, dan istrinya, ya. Saya melihat mereka di St Mungo,"

Snape seperti kesulitan menemukan kata-kata.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka ?"

"Efek-Cruciatus level Tertinggi, saya kira,"

"Tepat sekali,"

"Profesor ..?"

"Aku menemukan Ramuan Anti-Efek Cruciatus untuk level ini," Snape kelihatan berhati-hati berbicara, "Hanya bisa efektif jika diramu oleh mereka yang punya hubungan darah langsung dengan korban,"

"Maksud Anda, Neville ?"

"Sesungguhnya bukan hanya dia. Bisa saja kakak atau adik, ayah atau ibu Frank maupun Nadya. Tetapi kurasa Neville lebih tepat, karena dia berhubungan darah langsung dengan keduanya,"

"Lalu Anda meminta saya untuk ..?'

"Saat ini ia sedang meramunya. Langsung di bawah pengawasanku. Kau tahu ini masuk Level Konsentrasi Tertinggi," Snape menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Jika terjadi sesuatu denganku, maukah kau melanjutkan pengawasan ? Maksudku, Longbottom ini bukan siswa yang .."

"Dia terkenal ceroboh, kurang konsentrasi, mudah gugup, ya, Profesor, saya telah mendengar reputasinya. Tetapi mengapa saya ? Dan mengapa anda merasa tidak dapat melanjutkan pengawasan ?"

"Kau satu-satunya yang memiliki kemampuan di bidang Ramuan cukup tinggi untuk mengerti,"

"Saya merasa tersanjung," Lyra masih bingung, "tetapi mengapa ?"

Snape diam cukup lama sehingga Lyra merasa khawatir ia tersinggung dan tidak mau menjawab.

Tetapi akhirnya ia membuka mulut juga.

"Kau satu-satunya yang kupercaya. Selain Dumbledore, tentunya. Aku merasa .. Pangeran Kegelapan sudah merasakan apa yang aku lakukan .. pengkhianatan, .. perlawanan .., Tetapi aku tetap harus melaksanakan tugasku,"

Lyra merinding. Ia ingat kejadian dua kali menyembuhkannya dari efek-cruciatus.

"Profesor .. ,"

"Lyra, belum pernah aku merasa khawatir seperti sekarang. Aku takut gagal," Lyra hampir tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan lirih yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki di hadapannya ini, "tidak .. tidak .. aku tidak takut mati. Hanya, aku takut, jika aku gagal, banyak rencana yang tidak dapat berjalan. Maksudku, aku satu-satunya yang pernah .. bergabung dengannya. Aku merasa banyak yang bertumpu padaku. Berharap banyak padaku. Jika aku tidak dapat memenuhi harapan itu .. Dan bila Pangeran Kegelapan sampai berkuasa lagi .., " suaranya seakan berada di alam lain. Hampa. Senyap.

Lyra seakan melihat sisi lain dari seorang yang biasanya ditakuti siswa. Termasuk ia dulu.

"Profesor ..," Lyra mencoba berhati-hati memilih kata, "Kita semua sedang berjuang melawannya. Anda tidak seharusnya menanggung beban berat ini sendiri,"

Snape menatap langsung ke mata Lyra, yang tak berani membalas tatapannya, menunduk.

"Karena itu kau kuminta membantuku mengawasi Longbottom,"

Kali ini Lyra mengangkat kepalanya, "Akan saya coba,"

Snape mengangguk Seulas tipis senyum nampak di bibirnya, "Salinan formulanya akan kuberikan padamu segera. Pelajari, dan mungkin kita, kau, aku, beserta Longbottom, perlu bertemu dulu satu atau dua kali untuk penyelarasan prosedur,"

"Baik, Profesor,"

"Terimakasih, Lyra,"

"Tidak perlu, Profesor, itu sudah kewajiban saya,"

Snape melangkah ke pintu, "dan satu lagi Lyra,"

"Ya ?"

"Kita bukan guru dan murid lagi. Karena aku sudah memanggilmu Lyra, mengapa kau tetap memanggilku: Profesor ?"

Lyra merasa mukanya memerah, "Err, agak aneh rasanya Profes .. ,"

Alis Snape terangkat.

"Ah, ya, baiklah, .. Severus,"

Satu senyum lagi mencapai matanya.

"Selamat malam Lyra,"

"Malam,"

Dia masih belum terbiasa.

Mungkin liburan natal kali ini adalah natal pertama Harry tidak berada di Hogwarts. Surat Mrs Weasley datang, mengabarkan Percy akan menikah setelah Natal. Anak-anak Weasley tentu saja akan pulang semuanya, berikut Harry juga (Kedatangan Harry ke The Burrow rupanya sudah dianggap 'pulang' oleh Mrs Weasley).

Ron jauh-jauh hari sudah mengancam Ginny agar tidak dekat-dekat mempelai pada saat pelemparan buket bunga.

"Kau gila, apa?" sungut Ginny kesal, "memangnya aku mau cepat-cepat menikah seperti Percy ? Biar aku perempuan, tapi aku tidak mau cepat-cepat kawin,"

Hermione mengangguk setuju. Dia dan Lyra, berikut Mr dan Mrs Granger juga diundang. Tapi Hermione akan melewatkan liburan Natal bersama keluarganya dulu, nanti pada hari pernikahan baru akan bergabung dengan mereka. Lyra juga mungkin hanya datang pada saat pernikahan, walaupun Mrs Weasley berkata sudah menyiapkan kamar untuknya jika Lyra juga menghabiskan libur Natal di The Burrow.

'Matron sekolah tidak boleh meninggalkan tugas lama-lama, Mrs Weasley' begitu alasan Lyra dalam surat yang dikirimkannya lewat burung hantu pagi ini untuk membalas undangan Mrs Weasley.

Setelah burung hantu dikirimkan, Lyra membereskan mejanya. Terjemahan Pengobatan Tradisional Cina-nya menyita sebagian besar tempat. Snape menjanjikan salinan formula Anti-Efek Cruciatus hari ini, dan ia ingin mempelajarinya dengan seksama.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu. Tepat waktu, seperti biasa.

"Yang aku janjikan," Snape mengangsurkan gulungan perkamen padanya.

"Terimakasih .."

"Aku yang harus berterimakasih,"

"Sudahlah," Lyra menumpuk seluruh naskah Cina-nya dalam satu tumpukan berikut perkamen-perkamen yang ada. Segulung perkamen terjatuh, terguling tepat dekat kaki Snape.

"Undangan pernikahan ?" Snape melirik tulisan yang tertera sebelum menyerahkannya kembali pada Lyra.

"Percy. Weasley,"

"Hmm,"

Sejenak Lyra merasa tidak enak. Mungkin, kemungkinan besar, Snape tidak diundang.

Tapi kemudian Snape sudah mengajaknya berdiskusi soal salinan formula yang tadi dibawanya.

"Jadi kukira, kita bisa bertemu bertiga sesudah liburan natal ini, agar Longbottom terbiasa juga dengan cara kerjamu. Tetapi kuharap tidak jauh berbeda dengan caraku,"

"Profes .. mm, maksudku, Severus .."

"Ya ?"

"Apakah ini benar-benar perlu ? Maksudku, Anda .. kau .. mempersiapkan seolah-olah .. tidak akan pernah kembali lagi .."

"Tidak akan pernah ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi,"

Lyra tidak membantah.

"Kau pulang natal ini ?"

Lyra mengangguk, "tidak banyak siswa yang tinggal. Bahkan Harry saja tidak. Nampaknya matron tidak begitu diperlukan sat ini. Aku pulang malam Natal, menghabiskan natal dengan ayah-ibuku, lalu esoknya menghadiri pernikahan Percy, di kediaman keluarga Clearwater tentu saja. Sudah. Ada apa ?"

Snape menggeleng.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, .. pernahkah kau menghabiskan liburan di tempat lain selain di sini ?"

Lyra tahu ia membuat kesalahan lagi dengan menanyakan hal se-sensitif ini.

"Maaf ..,"

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa," lanjutnya, lalu suatu pertanyaan yang tak terduga, "Lyra, dengan penampilanmu seperti ini, kepribadianmu seperti yang kukenal dalam waktu yang singkat ini, tidak pernahkah ada seseorang yang mengajakmu menikah ?"

Kali ini Lyra yang terdiam. Luka hati yang lama terkoyak lagi.

"Kami, .. Steve dan aku sudah hampir menikah,"

"Lalu ?"

"Steve meninggal," Pendek. Tapi cukup untuk membuka lagi memori lama yang selama ini tertutup. Ditutupi, diselubungi, dengan rapi. Dengan harap tak akan lagi ada yang akan menyentuh.

"Oh .. Kali ini aku yang harus minta maaf ..,"

Lyra menggeleng, "Sudah lama sekali. Aku sudah bisa menyebut namanya tanpa menangis lagi, kini,"

Lyra mendekati perapian dengan mata menerawang, "kau kira untuk apa aku selama ini berpindah-pindah pekerjaan, mencari negeri-negeri yang jauh ?"

"Kau ingin .. melupakannya ?"

Hening.

"Maaf. Jika kau tak ingin membicarakannya .."

Lyra menoleh, "Tidak apa. Suatu saat akan ada yang bertanya juga kelak. Steve Chan, dia Muggle, ayahnya Cina, ibunya Inggris. Dia murid sekolah pengobatan tradisional itu,"

"Dia tahu kalau kau penyihir ?"

Lyra mengangguk. "Kalau tidak salah, ada leluhurnya yang juga penyihir. Dulu sekali, di jaman kerajaan,"

Snape menghela napas, "Dengar, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk .."

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu dipikirkan,"

"Jadi .. selamat berlibur,"

"Anda juga, Prof .. emm, Severus,"

Alis Snape terangkat. Tapi dia tersenyum juga.

Lalu meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa bicara lagi.

Pagi hari Natal Snape terbangun dengan perasaan kosong. Hogwarts sepi kali ini. Biasanya dia paling menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, tanpa anak-anak berkepala kosong yang menyebalkan itu. Entah mengapa ia dulu mau saja menerima tawaran Dumbledore untuk mengajar, jelas-jelas ia bukan tipe pendidik.

Tapi kali ini ia merasa sepi. Seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

Tumpukan hadiah di mejanya dilihatnya sambil lalu. Dumbledore dan McGonagall, tidak pernah absen. Biasanya mereka memberi buku, atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan Ramuan. Snape mengeluh, seolah-olah dirinya sudah diidentikkan dengan Ramuan, Ramuan, dan Ramuan ..

Satu bungkusan yang lain menarik perhatiannya. Dibukanya tanpa antusias. "PENGOBATAN TRADISIONAL CINA, Benarkah Kesemuanya Ini Ramuan Muggle ?"

Cepat dibukanya, mencari pengirimnya, jangan-jangan .. ia berharap ..

Tertulis dengan huruf-huruf kecil yang rapi pada halaman pertama :

_Guru adalah mereka yang menjadikan dirinya jembatan_

_Para murid diundang untuk menyeberanginya_

_Setelah semua menyeberang, _

_dengan senang hati mereka mengundurkan diri_

_Dan mendorong para murid_

_Untuk menciptakan jembatan sendiri_

_(Nikos Kazantzakis)_

_Selamat Natal - LF_


	16. Bab 15

**B A B 1 5**

Hogwarts kembali ramai setelah tahun baru. Para guru bekerja keras untuk mengisi kembali benak anak-anak yang telah dengan gembira mengosongkannya selama liburan kemarin. Tanpa kecuali kelas lima, yang kini dipacu untuk belajar dua kali lipat.

Harry mengeluh kekurangan waktu. Di antara waktu belajar dan mengerjakan tugas, ia harus latihan Quidditch, dan melatih anak-anak kelas rendah yang menjadi tim cadangan. Terutama Kyle, seeker cadangan yang diharapkan kelak menggantinya. Kyle sudah dicoba beberapa saat dalam pertandingan melawan Hufflepuff yang masih kebingungan mencari seeker andal pengganti Cedric. Gryffindor masih menang tentu saja, bersyukurlah ada Dean yang kini mencatat rekor baru : belum pernah kebobolan.

Hermione, jangan ditanya. Kalau kau mencarinya di perpustakaan atau di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, mudah, carilah meja dengan tumpukan buku yang paling tinggi. Dia pasti ada di balik tumpukan itu, atau mungkin di sekitarnya. Itu juga kalau kelihatan ..

Ron, ternyata juga sama sibuknya. Waktunya belajar dalam tahun ini mungkin bahkan lebih dari waktu ia belajar di keempat tahun sebelumnya disatukan sekaligus (Sst, ini kata Hermione, lho). Dan di sela-sela itu, seminggu sekali ia dipanggil Snape ke kantornya. Anak-anak hanya memandangnya sebagai rasa balas budi karena Snape telah membuatkan ramuan untuk Ginny. Bahkan Harry pun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan Ron.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Ginny, kini ia nampak dekat dengan Draco. Paling sering mereka ditemukan semeja di perpustakaan, dengan Draco menolong Ginny mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Bahkan Hermione mesti mengakui bahwa Draco memang pandai dalam Ramuan, bukan sekedar murid kesayangan Snape saja.

Hanya Ginny yang memperhatikan bahwa Draco kini semakin pendiam. Selain tidak dikawal ke mana-mana lagi oleh kedua konconya, dia juga jarang celetak-celetuk menghina seperti biasanya. Bisa dibilang kau tidak akan menyadari bahwa dia ada di suatu tempat.

Waktu berjalan bagai terbang. Hanya beberapa minggu lagi menjelang akhir tahun ajaran, berarti lebih sedikit lagi waktu tersisa sebelum ujian-ujian. NEWT diadakan lebih dulu untuk anak-anak kelas terakhir. Rasanya aneh melihat Fred dan George serius belajar dan tidak mengerjakan satu pun lelucon. Tetapi mereka sudah berjanji, dan semua tahu betapapun si kembar gemar bercanda, mereka orang-orang yang tahu menepati janjinya.

Hanya tinggal hitungan hari sebelum ujian OWL dimulai ketika Hedwig kembali dengan surat dari Sirius. Harry bergegas menyambut surat itu, menyembunyikan di bawah perkamen panjang tugas Ramalan-nya, dan mulai membaca.

_Dear Harry,_

_Aku dan Remus masih melakukan pengintaian seperti biasa. Kami beberapa kali mendatangi pertemuan para Pelahap Maut, dengan atau tanpa Snape. Kami bisa mengira-ngira bahwa pertemuan dengan Snape hanyalah pertemuan sandiwara, sedang rencana yang sesungguhnya dibeberkan dalam pertemuan tanpanya._

_Namun kami tidak selalu bisa mendengar dengan detil, tergantung arah angin, karena kami tak ingin kalau Voldemort dapat menyadari kehadiran kami. Hanya, baru-baru ini kami mendengar bahwa ada sesuatu yang akan dilakukan berkenaan dengan ramuan, dan Muggle._

_Tepat sehari kemudian aku membaca berita di koran Muggle bahwa ada satu blok penuh perumahan di Heathrow yang terkena penyakit aneh. Para dokter Muggle itu kewalahan mengatasinya. Semua korban ditemukan dalam keadaan koma, dengan tanda-tanda kehidupan minimal, tetapi tidak ditemukan adanya kerusakan pada organ tubuh apapun, dan atau racun apapun. Biar kukutip kata mereka, mm, apa itu "seperti televisi yang dimatikan dengan remote control, hanya tinggal satu lampu merah kecil yang menandakan bahwa perangkat tersebut dalam keadaan on". Korban mencapai 135 orang, laki-laki dan perempuan, tua dan muda, seluruh isi perumahan itu tanpa kecuali._

_Aku sudah memberitahu Dumbledore mengenai hal ini. Dan kemungkinan kecurigaanku. Tapi kau jangan khawatir dulu, tidak ada yang dapat kau lakukan. Ini hanya sekedar memberi informasi padamu. Oya, katakan pada Hermione, tidak perlu khawatir, kejadian ini bukan di perumahan orang tuanya._

_Aku akan memberitahu lagi kalau ada kabar terbaru. Bagaimana pelajaranmu ?_

_Sirius_

Harry tercenung, melipat surat itu, menyerahkannya pada Hermione dan Ron yang bergerak mendekat. Dan merekapun terdiam setelah membaca surat itu.

"Sirius benar, Harry, tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan dengan hal ini. Ayo, kembalilah belajar," suara Hermione terdengar seperti mengambang. Harry tahu ia sama penasarannya dengannya, juga Ron.

"Sore ini Snape memanggilku lagi, apa kau kira ada gunanya kalau kutanyakan padanya ?" Ron setengah berharap Hermione mengatakan 'tidak'.

"Kukira mungkin idemu bagus juga," Hermione mengiyakan.

"Tapi," Harry ragu, "apa bukannya kabar ini justru akan mendorongnya untuk .. yah, kita tidak tahu dia akan berbuat apa,"

Hermione mengangguk ragu.

"Sir," Ron takut-takut bertanya, sore itu di ruang bawah tanah selesai latihan, "bolehkan saya menanyakan sesuatu ?"

Alis Snape terangkat, tetapi ia tidak menyatakan penolakannya, maka Ron meneruskan.

"Waktu di kelas satu, anda menyatakan bahwa campuran _asphodel_ dan _wormwood_ menghasilkan obat tidur yang kuat sekali, err .. Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati ?" Ron mengabaikan pandangan tajamnya dan melanjutkan, "apakah .. apakah .. ini efektif juga pada Muggle ?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu ?"

Ron menceritakan sekilas surat Sirius. Snape tercenung, melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan berjalan mondar-mandir membuat Ron salah tingkah.

"Ramuan ini terlalu kuat untuk Muggle, Weasley, Muggle yang meminumnya, atau bahkan seorang Squibb, bukannya akan tertidur, melainkan akan mati seketika. Ramuan ini hanya bisa digunakan untuk penyihir,"

"Apakah, .. apakah anda mengira kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengan sihir, atau hanya musibah Muggle biasa ? Maksud saya .."

"Maksudmu, jika ada fenomena aneh di dunia Muggle, yang mereka tidak bisa menjelaskannya, maka mereka akan menyalahkannya pada 'sihir', begitu ?" Snape menyuarakan pertanyaan Ron.

Ron mengangguk.

"Hmm," Snape mondar-mandir lagi membuat Ron tambah gugup.

"Kalau memang diagnosa dokter-dokter Muggle itu bisa dipercaya .., mungkin .." Snape menggumam tak jelas, "Weasley, kau boleh kembali. Aku kira ini lebih baik kubahas dulu dengan Miss Fern,"

Ron mengangguk. Kenapa aku tidak berpikir untuk menanyai Lyra ? rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Snape hendak mengetuk pintu yang terbuka itu, ketika dua langkah terdengar mendekat. Lyra mengantar Potter keluar ruangan

"Profesor," Harry menyapanya. Snape mengangguk. Lalu Harry kembali berbicara pada Lyra, "Terimakasih Lyra. Akan kuberitahu Hermione supaya jangan khawatir,"

Lyra mengangguk padanya. Sementara Harry berlalu, ia mempersilakan Snape masuk.

"Apa yang Potter .." pertanyaan Snape terhenti ketika Lyra mengangsurkan surat Sirius yang tadi ditinggalkan Harry padanya. Snape membacanya sekilas, mulanya menggerenyit pada awal surat, "ia tidak perlu memberitahu Potter segalanya, kan ?"

Namun Lyra mengabaikannya, "Kau sudah tahu ?"

"Weasley memberitahuku tadi,"

Lyra mengangguk, duduk di meja kerjanya. Otomatis Snape mengambil tempat di seberangnya.

"Lalu, apa perkiraanmu ?"

"Weasley tadi menanyakan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati,"

"Tetapi itu .., "

"Akan membunuh para Muggle itu, benar,"

"Sebagian dari mereka," Lyra mengoreksi, ketika ditemukannya Snape memandanginya dengan wajah bertanya, dilanjutkannya, "mereka tidak akan terang-terangan tentu saja, tetapi sebagian dari penduduk wilayah itu adalah penyihir,"

Snape masih memasang wajah bertanya. "Itu daerah tempat tinggalku," Lyra menjelaskan, "meski flat-ku tidak di blok itu,"

Lyra termenung lama, Snape pun tidak mengganggunya. Hingga akhirnya, "Kau punya perkiraan sendiri ?"

Lyra menghela napasnya berat, "jika ini seperti yang kuduga .. ," ujarnya lambat-lambat, "tapi hampir bisa dikatakan tidak mungkin .. semuanya sudah dimusnahkan .. siapa lagi yang mengetahuinya, selain .. tapi tidak mungkin .. lagipula .." suaranya hampir tidak terdengar. Seolah ia bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah ketukan dipintu, seorang anak kelas enam muncul.

"Miss Fern, Profesor," katanya dengan takut-takut melihat siapa lawan bicara Lyra, "Anda berdua diminta ke kantor kepala sekolah,"

Dumbledore sedang memegang sehelai surat ketika mereka berdua masuk ruangan.

"Ah, Lyra, Severus, .. kalian mungkin sudah tahu .. apa yang sedang terjadi di dunia Muggle," ujarnya tanpa basa-basi.

Keduanya mengangguk bertanya heran dalam hati.

"Surat ini baru saja datang, dari seorang Muggle. Profesor Steinhauser, Direktur Rumahsakit .."

"St Peter," desis Lyra.

Dumbledore mengangguk, "St Peter, Heathrow, tepat sekali. Dia .. Muggle yang percaya dengan keberadaan kita, dan aku kebetulan menjalin korespondensi dengannya," Dumbledore melambai ke arah seekor merpati pos yang sedang bertengger di ambang jendela. Rupanya dia si pembawa pesan.

"Profesor Steinhauser melihat adanya kejanggalan pada kasus ini, dan ia minta aku membantunya. Aku kira kalian bedua bisa melakukannya ?" Lyra memandang Snape yang sedang memandang pula padanya, lalu keduanya mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

"Bagus. Jika tidak ada yang harus kalian kerjakan, kurasa kalian bisa berangkat saat ini juga. Makin cepat makin baik, kita tidak tahu berapa lama mereka bisa bertahan, dan apa efek selanjutnya."

"Baik, Kepala Sekolah," Snape menjawabkan untuknya.

"Dan, .. kurasa kalian bisa bekerjasama untuk ini ?" Dumbledore melemparkan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tentu, Kepala Sekolah,"

"Baik. Pergilah. Dan hati-hati,"

Dumbledore tersenyum penuh arti ketika Lyra dan Snape sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Mereka berdisapparate di batas halaman Hogwarts, dan berapparate tepat di halaman parkir, di sudut yang agak tersembunyi. Lyra seperti sudah mengenal dengan baik lingkungan ini, berjalan mendahului. Snape mengikuti. Mereka masuk ke ruang staf, dan berhenti di depan resepsionis.

"Selamat sore, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

Snape melihat Lyra menyentuhkan tongkat yang disembunyikan di balik blazernya pada buku agenda sang resepsionis. Mereka memang sudah berpakaian ala Muggle, dan Snape sudah berharap jangan ada siswa yang melihatnya dalam setelan ini.

"Kami ingin bertemu Direktur. Lyra Fern dan Severus Snape. Sudah membuat janji,"

Wanita resepsionis itu menggerenyit mendengar nama yang aneh. Rasanya ia tak pernah menuliskan nama-nama ini, kalau iya, pasti ia ingat .. Tapi ditelusurinya juga catatannya. 'Miss Lyra Fern. Prof. Severus Snape. Perwakilan Prof Albus Dumbledore. Pukul 17.00' Ya ampuun, pelupa benar aku ini, ya ..pikir wanita itu, kalau begitu bulan depan aku akan minta cuti ..

Lyra memandangi saat jari-jari wanita itu menekan tombol telepon di hadapannya, "Profesor ? Perwakilan dari Profesor Albus Dumbledore sudah di sini," ia melirik jam di dinding, pukul 16.55.

Lyra mendengar suara antusias dari seberang telepon, "Dumbledore ? Cepat persilakan mereka masuk segera,"

Wanita itu tersenyum pada mereka, "anda sudah ditunggu. Silakan ke ruangannya, di ujung koridor sebelah kiri, ada namanya di pintu,"

Lyra membalas senyumnya, "Terimakasih, ma'am,"

Begitu mereka sudah di luar jangkauan pendengaran resepsionis tadi, Snape menggamit lengannya, "sepertinya kau familiar sekali dengan lingkungan ini. Maksudku .. resepsionis tadi .."

Lyra tersenyum, "Cuma sedikit taktik .."

Mereka tiba di depan pintu Prof Steinhauser. Snape mengetuknya.

"Masuklah,"

Mereka berdua masuk, Snape membukakan pintu, menunggunya masuk lalu menutup pintu di belakang mereka, Lyra memperhatikan. _Like a gentleman_, pikirnya.

"Miss Fern dan Profesor Snape, kukira ?" pria setengah baya yang rambutnya mulai memutih itu menyambut, menjabat tangan dengan hangat, "teh ?" ia menawarkan. Lyra menoleh pada Snape, dan keduanya menggeleng, "Tidak, terimakasih, Sir,"

"Dan tahukah kalian mengapa aku menawarkan teh dan bukannya kopi ?"

"Apakah berhubungan dengan kerja jantung, Sir ? Karena thecaine dalam teh berkerja lebih lembut dan lebih lama dibandingkan dengan caffeine, menenangkan syaraf ?"

Profesor tua itu tersenyum lagi, "tepat sekali. Aku senang Dumbledore mengirimkan orang yang tepat untuk ini. Tetapi dia memang selalu begitu, eh ?"

Agak kikuk Lyra mengangguk sopan. "Sir, pasien-pasien ini .."

"Mereka ada di sal terpisah," Steinhauser mengambil jas putihnya dari gantungan dan mengenakannya, "kita langsung saja ?"

Mereka berdua mengikuti profesor itu ke sebuah ruangan luas di belakang, terpisah dari bagian rumahsakit lainnya.

"Aku tidak mau terlalu banyak mendapat liputan pers," Steinhauser menjelaskan, "terlalu banyak publikasi menyebabkan kami tidak bisa bekerja, dan bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka menulis dengan spekulasi saja, hanya menginginkan berita besar untuk menaikkan oplah,"

Lyra teringat Rita Skeeter dari Daily Prophet. Sudah agak lama sejak ia tidak menulis. Lyra heran ke mana saja wartawati satu itu. Kalau saja dia tahu ..

"Inilah mereka," seratus lebih pasien dalam keadaan terbaring tak berdaya, "kami sudah melakukan apa yang kami ketahui menurut prosedur kedokteran, dan belum ada yang bisa kami lakukan,"

Snape melihat sekilas keadaan salah satu pasien, kemudian berujar, "Bolehkan kami ditinggal sendiri ?"

"Tentu saja," Steinhauser memberi isyarat pada beberapa perawat yang sedang ada di sana untuk keluar, "beberapa peralatan yang mungkin kau perlukan ada di lemari ini. Walaupun aku tak tahu pasti apa saja yang kau perlukan. Aku ada di kantorku, bila kalian sudah selesai,"

"Terimakasih, Sir,"

Segera setelah Steinhauser keluar ruangan, Snape menutup pintu dan menguncinya dengan tongkatnya. Muggle yang mendekati pintu itu akan tiba-tiba teringat bahwa ia punya urusan di tempat lain yang lebih penting dan pergi dari situ.

Mereka mulai memeriksa pasien satu persatu. Snape memeriksa dengan tongkatnya, tanpa membuat catatan, hanya keningnya semakin berkerut dari waktu ke waktu.

Lyra mengambil kotak berisi botol-botol kecil yang biasanya dipergunakan untuk sampel darah, lalu mulai mengambil sampel dari tiap pasien satu persatu sambil diberinya label dengan teliti. Ia juga memeriksa dengan stetoskop, mengukur tekanan darah, dan tak lupa perabaan nadi dalam duabelas cara. Dengan tongkatnya dibuatnya catatan dalam hitungan detik, akan lama sekali jika catatan rekam medis itu ditulisnya secara manual.

Dalam kesibukannya tidak disadarinya Snape memperhatikan setiap tindakannya.

"Satu jarum untuk satu pasien, mengapa ?" Snape memecah keheningan ketika Lyra melempar jarum yang baru saja dipakai mengambil darah ke tempat sampah.

"Mencgah penularan penyakit, yang disebabkan pemakaian jarum secara bersamaan. Muggle akhir-akhir ini takut sekali pada penyakit-penyakit itu. HIV/AIDS, Hepatitis C, dan entah apa lagi yang mungkin tertular dengan cara ini," Lyra melempar lagi satu jarum bekas pakai pasien berikutnya.

Hari sudah gelap ketika mereka meninggalkan St Peter. Steinhauser diberitahu bahwa mereka akan menganalisisnya dulu, dan menemukan diagnosa, kalau bisa sekalian pengobatannya secepatnya.

"Kau ada kecurigaan apa ?"

"Aku belum yakin. Kukira kita mampir dulu di flatku sebelum kembali ke Hogwarts,"

Snape sudah akan protes saja, "Aku menyimpan file-ku mengenai keadaan seperti ini di flat-ku. Dan jika benar apa yang kuduga, maka formula Ramuannya pun aku tinggalkan di sana,"

Mereka tidak berbicara lagi.

Flat tempat tinggal Lyra hanya beberapa blok dari St Peter, maka mereka berjalan kaki saja ke sana. Sunyi dan dingin, sebagaimana tempat yang telah lama ditinggalkan, meski tetap rapi

Lyra menyalakan lampu, dan menunjukkan letak ruang perpustakaannya, tempat ia menyimpan bukan saja buku-bukunya melainkan juga tumpukan arsipnya. Sementara itu ia menuju dapurnya melihat apa yang bisa dipersiapkannya dari lemari penyimpanan untuk makan malam.

Ketika kembali ke perpustakaan, Snape sedang memeriksa file-file pasien yang tadi dibuatnya di St Peter.

"Ada pola-pola tertentu yang kutemukan di sini," sahutnya tanpa ditanya, "apakah ini familiar buatmu ?"

"Yang ini, ya," jawab Lyra sambil memilah-milah tumpukan kertas itu, "kemungkinan besar sama dengan kasus yang kutangani delapan tahun lalu," Lyra menunjuk pada tumpukan yang kedua, "kalau yang ini menunjukkan adanya penyimpangan dari pola yang kukenal,"

Snape mempelajari perbedaan dari kedua tumpukan itu, mengambil kesimpulan sekilas, "apakah bisa dikatakan bahwa yang ini merupakan pasien Muggle ? Sedangkan yang menunjukkan pola menyimpang adalah para pasien .. penyihir ?"

"Bisa jadi," ujar Lyra, "sebaiknya kita makan dulu, sudah lewat waktu makan,"

Mereka makan tanpa berbicara, selekasnya menyelesaikan. Lyra kemudian mencari di antara kotak-kotak kardusnya, arsip-arsip lama, kertas-kertas yang sudah menguning.

"Seharusnya ini _discan_ lalu aku pindahkan ke komputer, tidak akan sulit mencari seperti ini," gumam Lyra lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Snape mengerutkan kening mendengar istilah asing itu.

Lyra mengeluarkan setumpukan kertas menguning dengan tulisan kecil-kecil dan rapi persis seperti file yang dibuatnya tadi di St Peter.

"Lihat persamaannya," Lyra menunjukan pada Snape, membandingkan dengan file pasien-pasien yang tadi mereka klasifikasikan sebagai Muggle.

"Persis sama," desis Snape.

"Sama, karena semua pasien dalam kasus ini memang semuanya Muggle,"

"Dan formula Ramuannya ?"

Lyra mengeluarkan amplop coklat besar yang berada dalam satu dus yang sama dengan kertas-kertas file yang tadi dikeluarkannya. Ada dua kertas kekuningan lebar selebar suratkabar, dengan tulisan Cina ditorehkan dengan kuas di atasnya, yang satu terlihat hanya kekuningan termakan waktu. Sedang yang satu lagi … penuh bercak darah.

Lyra merasa pandangannya berkunang-kunang, kepalanya pening, kemudian .. segalanya gelap.


	17. Bab 16

**B A B 1 6**

Lyra terbangun dengan perasaan aneh. Di mana ia berada .. pikirnya, dan disadarinya ia berada di kamarnya sendiri, di tempat tidurnya, di apartemennya. Tapi ia merasa tidak pernah .. Lyra tersentak bangun.

"Hati-hati .."

Snape. Lyra ingat tadi sedang mengeluarkan formula itu ..

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Snape bangkit dari kursinya. Rupanya sedari tadi ia duduk di sisi pembaringan, menungguinya, sambil menelaah arsip rekam-medik mereka tadi.

Lyra menggeleng, "Jam berapa sekarang ?" ia memandang ke arah jam dinding, pandangannya masih nanar. Ia menyipitkan matanya,

"Hampir tengah malam,"

Kali ini Lyra benar-benar bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidurnya, "Kita kembali ke Hogwarts, makin cepat ramuan itu selesai, makin baik,"

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Snape mengulang.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf merepotkanmu,"

Snape masih mengikutinya dengan pandangan tak percaya saat Lyra membereskan seluruh arsip rekam mediknya, bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Aku yakin. Aku tidak apa-apa," ulang Lyra melihat pandangannya.

"Biar kubawakan," Snape meraih kotak kumpulan sampel darah dari meja, "kalau kau yakin,"

Lyra mengangguk. Tanpa bicara kemudian mereka keluar dari apartemen, Lyra mematikan lampu, menguncinya dengan _Alohomora_ selain dengan kunci Muggle biasa, lalu mereka mencari tempat untuk berDisapparate.

Menyusuri koridor menuju ke ruang bawah tanah, sekali lagi Snape masih menyampaikan keraguannya,

"Apakah kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa ? Bagaimana kalau kau beristirahat saja, biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya ?"

Lyra melambaikan salinan formula dalam tulisan Cina itu, "Kau yakin bisa mengerjakannya sendiri ?"

Snape menyerah.

Di pintu ruang bawah tanahnya sudah menunggu seekor phoenix merah keemasan.

"Fawkes," desis Snape.

"Dia memang tahu segalanya, bukan ?" Snape memandang bertanya pada Lyra atas pertanyaannya ini, "salah satu bahannya adalah air mata phoenix," Lyra menunjuk pada lembaran yang dipegangnya.

Snape membukakan pintu dan Fawkes mendahului masuk, disusul Lyra. Fawkes mulai meneteskan airmatanya di atas sebuah tabung sementara Lyra menerjemahkan karakter demi karakter tulisan yang rumit itu. Snape sementara itu memperhatikan dengan penuh minat, dan mengecek satu persatu bahan dari lemarinya setiap kali Lyra selesai menyalinnya ke dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Kau punya ginseng 1000 tahun ?" Lyra seperti sudah menerka jawabannya karena ia segera melanjutkan, "Kuambil dulu di lemariku," tanpa menunggu jawaban ia segera menghilang di balik pintu.

Kembali ke ruang bawah tanah Lyra melihat Snape masih memandang salinan formula itu dengan kagum.

"Ada apa ?"

"Brilian, sungguh sangat brilian. Begitu sederhana, dengan bahan-bahan yang sangat biasa, tetapi bisa membuatnya menjadi sangat berkhasiat. Aku hampir tidak percaya ini adalah ramuan Muggle,"

"Sederhana memang karakter Guru Besar Ling Zhi. Aku ingat beliau pernah berkata bahwa ramuan favoritnya adalah irisan bawang merah dicampur bubuk bji pala .."

Alis Snape terangkat.

"Karena seorang anak lima tahun sekalipun bisa mempersiapkannya untuk adik bayinya yang sedang demam,"

Snape nyaris tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena kesederhanaannya inilah, segala masalah ini berawal," suara Lyra menerawang.

"Saudara seperguruan Guru Ling, Chao The Lou, dari dulu sangat menginginkan jabatan Guru Besar. Karakter mereka jauh berbeda. Chao sangat menyukai membuat ramuan yang hebat-hebat, dari bahan yang langka dan mempunyai khasiat dahsyat. Tak peduli yang dibuatnya itu ramuan racun atau obat. Konon guru mereka dulu sampai harus sering-sering memperingatkan bahwa Chao adalah murid perguruan pengobatan. Tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli bahwa tujuan perguruan adalah membuat Ramuan Penyembuh, bukan sekedar ramuan yang menakjubkan. Bahwa tujuan mereka adalah menyembuhkan sebanyak mungkin orang, sebanyak mungkin jenis penyakit, bukannya menciptakan penyakit dan kesengsaraan baru,"

Sementara Lyra bercerita mereka mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan, meracik, dan menimbang. Snape menyentuhkan tongkatnya dan api menyala di bawah kuali.

"Chao tidak mau tahu itu. Ia marah pada mendiang guru mereka, karena memilih Ling Zhi menggantikannya memimpin perguruan. Ia menyatakan diri keluar dari perguruan, dan mengumumkan Tantangan Tabib,"

"Kau tahu apa itu Tantangan Tabib ?" Lyra mulai memasukkan bahan-bahan ke dalam kuali.

"Semacam Duel Penyihir, mungkin ?"

Lyra mengangguk, "Semacamnya. Tabib penantang melukai atau meracuni seseorang, kemudian mengirim orang tersebut pada tabib yang ia tantang. Bila tabib tertantang tidak berhasil menyembuhkan orang itu, maka tantangan dimenangkannya,"

"Chao terus menerus menantang Guru Ling, dan Guru Ling terus menerus pula memenangkannya. Atau tepatnya, perguruan. Karena yang menangani kebanyakan murid-muridnya. Tepatnya ada duabelas tantangan sebelum ini. Steve mulai dipercaya menangani sejak tantangan ketujuh, dan aku sendiri mulai masuk tim sejak tantangan kesepuluh,"

"Tetapi tantangan ketigabelas ini berbeda. Biasanya penantang memilih seorang untuk dilukai atau diracuni. Kali ini Chao mungkin sudah habis kesabarannya, ia meracuni mata air sebuah desa. Dan hasilnya adalah seluruh desa keracunan, persis seperti yang sedang kita hadapi ini."

"Kami bekerja keras siang malam untuk ini. Setelah formula berhasil ditemukan, sedianya akan segera dikirim ke desa, pada tim kami yang menunggu di sana, untuk segera diramu. Tetapi Steve seperti sudah mendapat firasat. Ia membuat salinan formula ini. Menyuruhku mengantarnya ke sana, lewat jalan yang berbeda, sementara ia membawa formula aslinya lewat jalan biasa. Ternyata firasatnya benar. Ia tidak pernah sampai di desa .." lirih suara Lyra.

"Lembaran formula yang berbercak darah itu .." Snape tidak meneruskan pertanyaannya.

"Kecelakaan mobil, menurut yang berwajib. Kami menduga keras itu sabotase. Tetapi sekalipun kepolisian juga menduga sabotase, mereka tidak pernah menemukan bukti. Kami tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa."

"Tetapi adik-adik seperguruanku yang marah atas kematian Steve, seminggu setelah Steve diperabukan menyerang markas Chao, meledakkan dan membakar semuanya. Polisi tidak berbuat apa-apa. Mereka juga kukira sudah curiga atas semua tindakan kejahatan Chao, tetapi tidak berdaya sebab tidak menemukan bukti. Makanya sama sekali tidak ada penahanan, bahkan pertanyaanpun tidak, Polisi hanya mengeluarkan pernyatan bahwa ledakan di perguruan Chao semata-mata karena kecelakaan."

"Guru Ling sendiri yang mengidentifikasi bahwa Chao turut mati terbakar, beserta 20 pengikutnya. Karena itu aku heran, bagaimana ramuan ini bisa sampai keluar lagi, di sini, di Inggris ?"

"Kau tidak melihat sendiri ?"

Lyra menggeleng, suaranya seperti dipaksakan, "Aku tidak tahu. Mereka bilang aku berkali-kali pingsan saat itu. Malam penyerangan itu .. seharusnya adalah malam pernikahan kami. Adik-adik berkata bahwa penyerangan itu adalah kado untuk pernikahan kami,"

Hening. Hanya tangan-tangan yang bergerak, mengiris, menumbuk, menimbang, mengaduk ..

"Maaf, kalau membosankanmu,"

Snape menggeleng, "Tidak, aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit .."

Hening lagi.

"Seandainya aku mengenal Guru Ling, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini ..,"

Lyra memandang bertanya.

"Kesederhanaan. Kerendahan hati. Kesemuanya itu tidak pernah ada dalam kamusku. Dari dulu aku selalu diharuskan menjadi yang terbaik. Sejak kecil ayah selalu mendorong agar aku mampu melakukan lebih dari anak-anak sebayaku, mempelajari berbagai kutukan, bermacam ramuan. Hanya kata 'terbaik' atau 'nomor satu' yang masuk dalam hitungan. "Cukup baik' tidak cukup untuk ayahku"

"Bahkan Hogwarts memanggilku saat aku baru berusia sepuluh tahun. Setahun lebih muda dari rekan-rekan sekelasku. Menjadi yang termuda tidaklah mudah, meskipun kepandaianku melebihi mereka. Aku terus menerus ingin berusaha membuktikan bahwa aku lebih dari mereka."

"Kau pernah merasa menjadi matahari ?" Snape tidak menunggu jawaban Lyra atas pertanyaannya ini, "kau merasa menjadi pusat segalanya. Semua berputar mengelilingimu. Namun seiring dengan waktu kau akan mengetahui. Bahwa kau ternyata hanya satu dari jutaan bintang pengisi semesta,"

"Hingga aku masuk Hogwarts, kemudian mengenal para Pelahap Maut, aku merasa menjadi seperti matahari. Kukira dengan menjadi Pelahap Maut akan mewujudkan impianku untuk menjadi yang terhebat. Tetapi satu-satunya mimpi yang boleh diwujudkan oleh para Pelahap Maut ternyata hanyalah mimpi Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri saja." Lyra merasa Snape gemetar membicarakan ini.

"Lama kelamaan membuatku muak. Sebetulnya segera setelah lulus Dumbledore sudah menawariku untuk mengajar di sini," Lyra mengangguk, ia telah mendengar desas-desus ini, "tetapi aku menolak. Aku lebih memilih mengejar mimpi. Mimpi yang kosong ternyata."

"Dan mimpi itu berakhir ketika aku melihat tugasku berikutnya. James Potter. Lily Evans. Aku tidak pernah menyukai James. Aku bahkan .. membencinya. Tetapi aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk membunuhnya. Ia bahkan pernah menyelamatkan hidupku. Dan Lily .. " Snape tidak melanjutkan. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"Aku tidak berpikir panjang lagi, segera menemui Dumbledore, memberitahunya agar memperingatkan mereka,"

"Jadi kaulah informan yang dikatakan orang ?"

Snape mengangguk.

"Dumbledore bertindak, mengatur perlindungan, Mantra Fidelius, kurasa. Aku tahu, biarpun aku tidak melakukannya, mereka tetap tidak akan luput. Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri yang akan melakukannya."

"Aku begitu terpukul ketika tahu bahkan dengan perlindungan yang diatur oleh Dumbledore sekalipun tidak bisa melindungi mereka. Melindungi Lily .."

"Pettigrew ?"

"Darimana kau tahu ?"

"Hermione memberitahuku."

"Ah, ya aku lupa bahwa Miss Granger masih terhitung keponakanmu,"

"Tetapi kau sudah berusaha .."

"Tidak. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika aku tidak pernah menempuh jalan itu. Aku sudah gagal. Aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik, tetapi bahkan cukup baik pun aku tak bisa," Lyra memperhatikan sementara tangannya terus mengaduk cairan di kuali.

"Saat aku kembali ke sini, Dumbledore menerimaku. Mendengarkan. Menyimak. Memperhatikan. Memahami. Aku tidak ingin berbuat kesalahan lagi. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menghadapi dunia lagi. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengetahui kesalahanku. Kegagalanku."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau membenci Harry ? Bukan semata-mata karena kau membenci James ? Bukan semata-mata karena ia adalah anak James ? Tetapi karena ia adalah refleksi kegagalanmu ?" Snape tidak menjawab. Lyra prihatin melihatnya. Bagaimana ada orang bisa membenci diri sendiri seperti ini ?

"_Defense Mechanism,_" Lyra bergumam lirih.

"Apa ?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa,"

Snape memandangnya dengan pandangan yang biasanya membuat siswa mengeluarkan barang yang disembunyikan di balik mejanya.

"_Defense Mechanism_. Pertahanan diri. Suatu bentuk mempertahankan diri dengan menampilkan tingkah laku yang berlawanan dengan kondisi yang sebenarnya. Berusaha menjauhkan diri dari pikiran atau perasaan yang tidak dapat kita terima,"

"Selama ini sikapmu terhadap para siswa, hanyalah bentuk menutupi diri. Mempertahankan diri. _Defense Mechanism _ itu memang cara termudah bagi pengecut untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan,"

"Beraninya kau .." Snape tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata. Mukanya memerah

"Tapi kau akui itu benar bukan ?" Lyra tidak mengetahui darimana ia mendapat keberanian untuk mengatakan ini.

Snape terdiam, berbalik memunggungi. Lyra tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya ?"

"Karena aku mengalaminya,"

"Kau ?"

"Bertahun tahun aku mencoba menyangkal bahwa Steve sudah mati. Bahwa aku sedih, bahwa kematiannya mengubur separuh hidupku. Aku mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku mampu menerima kenyataan ini. Bahwa aku punya kehidupan untuk kujalani sendiri, walau tanpa Steve."

"Untuk apa kau pikir aku bekerja keras, berpindah-pindah tempat ? Untuk memperlihatkan pada dunia bahwa aku tegar, bahwa hidupku berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada pengaruh apapun dari kematian Steve."

"Namun kenyataannya ? Baru melihat tulisan terakhirnya yang berbercak darahnya saja, .."

Hening lagi.

"Cairan ini mungkin sudah stabil sekarang," Lyra lega menemukan pengalih perhatian.

Ia menyendoknya ke dalam sebuah piala. Membawanya ke meja. Duduk di sana. Snape mengambil tempat di seberangnya.

Lyra mengambil sebuah botol kecil sampel darah. "Yang ini adalah dari kelompok yang kita asumsikan sebagai Muggle," Darah yang berwarna gelap kehitaman itu diambilnya setetes dengan pipet, hati-hati diteteskan di atas cawan petri. Lalu dengan pipet yang lain ia mengambil setetes ramuan dari piala yang masih mengepulkan asap, dan meneteskannya pada darah itu. Perlahan warna gelap kehitaman itu pudar, berubah menjadi merah semerah darah pada umumnya.

"Berhasil," kata Lyra datar, "pada Muggle. Sudah pernah dicoba, delapan tahun lalu. Sekarang dari kelompok yang kita asumsikan sebagai penyihir, betapapun sedikitnya kadar kepenyihiran dalam dirinya,"

Ia mengambil lagi setetes darah gelap kehitaman dari botol kecil yang dikelompokkan berbeda dengan botol-botol yang tadi. Kelompok kedua ini hanya terdiri dari beberapa botol, dari seratus lebih sampel darah yang ada.

Darah ini diteteskan juga pada cawan petri yang lain. Lalu ia mengulang gerakannya tadi, meneteskan ramuan pada darah. Warna gelap kehitaman itu pudar juga, tetapi Lyra masih menunggu dengan tegang.

Betul saja. Pudarnya warna darah tidak berhenti sampai warna merah. Darah itu terus memudar, terus .. terus .. hingga akhirnya putih susu, tidak, .. tidak, masih terus. Hingga akhirnya .. bening sebening air ..

"Inilah yang aku takutkan," gumam Lyra, "Aku punya dugaan siapapun yang melakukan ini mengira aku akan melakukan kecerobohan. Karena aku pernah menangani kasus ini, maka langsung kubuat ramuan penawarnya, dan langsung kuberikan pada semua,"

"Kalau itu terjadi, maka para Muggle akan pulih kembali, tetapi .. para penyihir akan mati karena kehabisan darah,"

"Mengapa bisa terjadi demikian .. maksudku perbedaan ini," Snape tercenung.

"Ada satu bahan yang ditambahkan pada ramuan asli, bahan yang hanya berpengaruh pada para penyihir. Belum aku ketahui bahan apa itu .. dan bagaimana kita bisa membuat penawarnya," Lyra kelihatan gundah.

"Orang ini, siapapun dia, pasti tahu siapa aku. Berharap aku lengah, tergesa-gesa memberikan penawar yang sama pada semua pasien,"

"Dia pasti tidak mengira kita seteliti ini," Snape mencoba menghibur.

"Kau yang menemukannya," Lyra memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Mm. Jadi .. bagaimana tindakan kita sekarang ?"

"Ramuan itu masih perlu dididihkan dengan api kecil, hingga tiga jam lagi.Tapi sudah stabil, tidak perlu diaduk lagi,"

"Jadi para Muggle dapat terselamatkan, besok pagi. Bagaimana dengan kaum penyihir ?"

"Kukira kita bicarakan pada Steinhauser untuk memindahkannya ke St Mungo. Setidaknya di St Mungo perawatannya lebih .. cocok untuk mereka,"

Snape mengangguk. Ia mengecilkan api, menutup kuali dan meletakkan tanganya di sana beberapa detik sambil menggumamkan mantra.

"Kemari," katanya tanpa pemberitahuan menggenggam tangan Lyra, dan menerakan telapak tangannya juga di atas tutup kuali, "nah. Kuali ini hanya bisa dibuka oleh salah seorang di antara kita,"

Lyra merasa wajahnya memerah. Tapi ia menyahut juga, "Kau pikir siapa yang berani mengusik ramuan ini, di sini, di ruanganmu ?"

"Hanya jaga-jaga,"

Lyra terpaksa mengangguk menyetujui. Lalu ia membereskan semua arsip, lembaran formula, yang kemudian disimpan Snape di lemari rahasianya, sampel darah, dan semua sisa-sisa bahan ramuan.

"Pergilah istirahat,"

"Kau juga. Ramuan itu sudah tidak perlu diaduk lagi, biarkan saja begitu sampai tiga jam ke depan,"

Snape mengangguk. Lyra melangkah menuju pintu, "Dan kata-kataku tadi .. aku minta maaf,"

Alis Snape terangkat. Lalu ia menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Selamat malam, Lyra,"

Lyra menghela napas, "Malam, Severus,"


	18. Bab 17

**B A B 1 7**

Pagi hari ketika Lyra mengetuk pintu ruang bawah tanah Snape. Tidak ada jawaban. Perlahan dibukanya pintu. Tidak terkunci. Di atas meja dekat kuali ramuan mereka selembar perkamen pendek tertulis "Pergilah duluan. Aku menyusul"

Lyra membuka tutup kuali ramuan. Ramuan itu telah sempurna kini. Dimatikan apinya, lalu disendokinya hati-hati ke dalam botol-botol kecil. Satu botol untuk satu dosis, Lyra mengukur masing-masing berdasarkan umur yang tertera dan melabelinya dengan teliti.

Setelah selesai dan mengecek ulang, Lyra mengemasnya dalam kotak obatnya, membereskan meja dan kuali, lalu keluar setelah menutup pintunya. Berjalan sampai batas halaman Hogwarts iapun berDisapparate, dan berApparate lagi di St Peter, Heathrow.

Berjalan di koridor menuju sal kemarin, sebuah suara memanggilnya. Ia menoleh. Snape. Di belakangnya ada dua orang, yang rasa-rasanya ia kenal. Mm, ya, mereka dari St Mungo.

"Aku tadi ke St Mungo dulu, menghubungi mereka untuk membantu pemindahan," Snape memberi tahu sebelum ditanya.

Lyra mengangguk, menjabat tangan kedua petugas St Mungo menyapa mereka. Ia serasa teringat dulu saat masih di Akademi ..

Profesor Steinhauser ternyata sudah ada di sal. Ia memberi isyarat agar para perawat keluar. Tanpa banyak bicara Lyra memulai pengobatan. Satu demi satu mereka terbangun, segera disambut "Obliviate" oleh kedua petugas St Mungo tadi.

Lyra menjelaskan secara singkat pada Steinhauser apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap pasien sisanya, yang mereka indikasikan adalah penyihir. "Kami juga akan memodifikasi ingatan para perawat yang pernah merawat mereka," Lyra memaparkan, "tapi khusus anda, Profesor Dumbledore sudah memberi instruksi, bahwa anda dikecualikan,"

"Aku merasa tersanjung," sahut Steinhauser, "sebenarnya aku tidak berkeberatan diperlakukan demikian. Untuk jaga-jaga bila suatu saat aku keceplosan,"

"Tidak perlu, Sir, lagipula itu akan merusak persahabatan Anda dengan Kepala Sekolah kami," Lyra memberi alasan. Dengan senyum lebar, Steinhauser menjabat tangan mereka ketika berpamitan.

Sudah lewat tengah hari ketika semua urusan, termasuk memindahkan para pasien penyihir ke St Mungo selesai. Lyra dan Snape sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kantor Dumbledore ketika Harry berlari terengah-engah nyaris menabrak mereka.

"Ada apa Harry ?" Lyra memulai bertanya sebelum Snape sempat berkata apa-apa.

"Sirius mengirim surat lagi, katanya baru saja ia menangkap orang-orang yang mencoba meracuni mata air Hogsmeade,"

Alis Snape terangkat, dan tanpa banyak bicara ia memimpin mereka menuju kantor Dumbledore. Patung gargoyle melangkah sendiri ke samping demikian pula pintunya membuka sendiri, dan di dalam tampak Dumbledore menyambut mereka dengan sehelai perkamen di tangan.

"Ah, Harry, nampaknya Sirius menulis pula padamu," rupanya surat di tangan Dumbledore serupa dengan surat Harry, "aku akan memberitahu Fudge. Sementara ini aku serahkan penanganannya pada kalian. Ya, kau Severus, kau juga Lyra dan Harry,"

Merasa kebingungan bagaimana mereka dapat berperan dalam menangani ini, tapi toh mereka menurut juga. Keluar dari kantor Dumbledore, Snape berjalan di depan, menuju Hogsmeade lewat jalan yang biasa.

Sejenak Harry ragu. Tetapi kemudian, "Mm, Sir," Snape berbalik menatapnya bertanya, "saya rasa lebih cepat lewat sini," Harry menunjukkan jalan ke arah patung si nenek berpunuk.

Snape mengikuti tanpa bicara. Tiba di dekat patung, Harry mengetukkan tongkatnya dan meengucapkan "Dissendium". Seperti sebelumnya, punuk patung itu membuka dan memperlihatkan jalan masuk ke lorong di bawahnya.

"Dalam situasi lain, ini akan menyebabkan Gryffindor kehilangan banyak angka, Potter," Harry tidak mendengar nada mengancam dalam suara Snape seperti biasanya, maka ia hanya bisa nyengir saja dalam remang-remang.

Tiba di Hogsmeade mereka harus berjalan lagi ke arah pegunungan di mana mata air sumber air minum seluruh penduduk Hogsmeade berada. Di sana sudah menanti Sirius berserta Remus, dan beberapa orang berjubah hitam bertudung dengan topeng, dan terikat erat ke sebuah batang pohon besar. Nampaknya mereka sudah dipingsankan.

Sebelum mereka sempat bertukar sapa, sebuah bunyi 'plop' terdengar, dan muncul di hadapan mereka Menteri Sihir, Cornelius Fudge, beserta dua orang bawahannya, mungkin Auror, terka Harry dalam hati.

"Sirius Black," geram Fudge, dan kedua Auror itu sudah bersiap untuk maju, ketika Snape mencegah mereka.

"Bukan dia, Sir," lalu Snape mendekati salah satu yang terikat di pohon dan membuka topengnya dengan sekali sentak.

"Pettigrew," desis Fudge, "tetapi .."

Snape mengeluarkan sebuah tabung berisi cairan bening dari balik jubahnya.

"Veritaserum," bisik Harry.

"Dengan seijin anda, Pak Menteri,"

Fudge mengangguk. Snape menuangkan tiga tetes cairan bening itu ke mulut Pettigrew, membuatnya menelan dengan paksa. Ia membangunkannya dengan 'enervate'.

"Silakan, Pak Menteri,"

Cornelius Fudge sejenak ragu, seolah tak tahu darimana harus memulai. Tetapi kemudian pertanyaan demi pertanyaan meluncur dengan lancar, Mantra Fidelius .. Penjaga Rahasia .. kematian James dan Lily Potter .. peristiwa pembunuhan duabelas Muggle .. pengiriman Sirius ke Azkaban .. animagi sebagai tikus .. Wormtail .. hidup bersama keluarga Weasley .. hingga saat ia ketahuan oleh Sirius, lolos dan bergabung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Airmuka Fudge semakin keruh bersamaan dengan meluncurnya kalimat-kalimat dari mulut Pettigrew. "Jadi benar Dia telah bangkit kembali," ucapnya suram.

"Mr Black," sahutnya lagi setelah terdiam beberapa saat, "segera akan kami umumkan ketidak bersalahan anda secara resmi. Hak-hak anda akan dipulihkan, seperti lisensi ber-Apparate, dan penggunaan tongkat. Kami .. kami juga akan mengumumkan permintaan maaf secara resmi, dan pemenuhan tuntutan ganti rugi bila ada," Fudge menelan ludah.

"Tidak akan ada tuntutan apa-apa, Pak Menteri," serak kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sirius. "Pemulihan hak-hak sudah cukup bagiku,"

Fudge mengangguk penuh rasa terimakasih, lalu memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menyingkap topeng para Pelahap Maut yang lain.

Crabbe .. Goyle .. Nott .. MacNair .. Fudge tampak tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi. Pelahap Maut terakhir disingkap topengnya, namun mereka tidak mengenalinya.

"Yung Jin ?" semua keheranan karena Lyra-lah yang mengenalinya.

"Maaf, Miss Fern, anda mengenal dia ?" salah satu Auror itu bertanya.

"Adik seperguruanku,"

Orang itu nampak tak berani memandang Lyra.

"Kenapa, Yung Jin ?" pandangannya terluka.

Ia takut-takut mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai berbicara, "Sewaktu kakak Steve Chan masih ada, Guru Besar Ling Zhi pernah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadikan kakak Steve sebagai kandidat Guru Besar selanjutnya. Aku senang sekali. Setelah ia meninggal, aku sebenarnya berharap Guru Ling akan menunjukku. Aku selalu dikenal sebagai murid terbaik kedua setelah kakak Steve."

"Tetapi ternyata Guru Ling tidak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung namaku. Ia bahkan menyebut-nyebut namamu selalu, _shi jie_," Pemuda itu menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, "Beliau selalu memuji-mujimu, mengatakan kau mempunyai kapasitas kepemimpinan, wawasan yang luas, dan entah apa lagi. Beliau selalu mengatakan, bagaimanapun kau akan kembali kepada kami, _shi jie_,"

Lyra tertawa getir, "Karena itu, hanya karena itu, kau melakukan semua tindakan keji ini, _shi di_ ? Kau tahu dengan siapa kau bergabung ? Dengan penyihir paling keji di dunia. Dan mereka semua membenci manusia biasa, Muggle kata mereka. Kau merendahkan diri sendiri bergabung dengan mereka, karena begitu kau tak berguna lagi kau akan dibunuh,"

"Dan betapa bodohnya kau mengira aku akan kembali ke Perguruan untuk memimpin di sana. Bahkan ketika Steve masih ada pun, ia tidak mau dijadikan Guru Besar. Rencana kami setelah menikah adalah pulang ke sini, ke Inggris. Kau tahu Steve punya darah Wales dari ibunya. Kami ingin mendirikan perguruan sendiri di sini. Itu mungkin yang dimaksud oleh Guru Ling dengan memimpin,"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh tidak menyadari bahwa kau-lah yang diajukan untuk menjadi kandidat Guru Besar oleh Guru Ling,"

"Aku ?"

"Kau tidak ingat misimu menelusuri Sungai YangTse tempo hari ? Mengenali semua jenis bahan ramuan yang mungkin kau temukan di sepanjang perjalanan, menyembuhkan segala penyakit yang mungkin kau hadapi .."

"Itu bukannya tugas rutin biasa ?"

"Itu adalah Ujian Besar, Yung Jin, Seorang calon Guru Besar mesti menjalani beberapa kali Ujian Besar, dan kau sudah lulus yang satu ini dengan baik. Kau bisa mengenali semua bahan ramuan, kau bisa mengenali dan mengobati semua penyakit yang kau temui saat itu, dan terlebih lagi kau memimpin tim ekspedisimu dengan baik. Guru Ling sangat puas denganmu, _shi di_,"

Yung Jin tampak terpukul sekali.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan sepicik ini, _shi di_. Dan aku tidak mengira kau begitu bodoh untuk bergabung dengan para penyihir hitam ini," Lyra menghela napas dalam, " Apa yang mereka tambahkan ke dalam ramuan Chao itu, _shi di _?"

Yung Jin menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu pasti. Semacam permata, mungkin berlian, hanya dicelupkan saja, tetapi mereka bilang akan mempunyai efek yang berbeda terhadap penyihir,"

Lyra memejamkan matanya, menghela napas lagi kali ini lebih panjang. Seolah ia sedang membulatkan tekadnya terhadap sesuatu. Ia mendekati Yung Jin, tangannya terulur.

"Lencana Giok, Yung Jin,"

Yung Jin terlompat ke belakang, saking kagetnya.

"_Shi jie_ ? Kau tega ?"

Tapi Lyra masih mengulurkan tangannya, dengan pandangan yang bahkan Snape pun bergidik melihatnya.

Pemuda itu pasrah. Ia merenggut kalung yang dikenakannya, melepas leontinnya. Sambil berlutut khidmat ia menyerahkan benda itu pada Lyra.

"Lencana ini akan kukirimkan pada Guru Besar. Aku yakin ini akan tiba sebelum dirimu. Biar Guru Besar yang memutuskan apa yang terbaik bagimu,"

"Terima kasih _shi jie_,"

Masih berlutut Yung Jin merogoh sesuatu dari kaki celananya. Sebilah pisau. Dan sebelum yang lain sempat bereaksi ia mengarahkan pada lehernya sendiri ..

Sebelum mata pisau itu menyentuh lehernya, Lyra telah mendahului "Expelliarmus !" dan pisau itu terlepas, melayang.

"Kau benar-benar mengecewakanku, _shi di_," Lyra memandangnya sedih, "janganlah menjadi pengecut. Hadapi apa yang telah engkau perbuat," Lyra lalu berbalik menghadap Fudge, "Dia milik anda sekarang, Pak Menteri,"

Fudge memberi isyarat untuk membereskan para tawanan. "Bagaimana dengan dia ?" tanyanya mengarah pada Yung Jin.

"Scotland Yard, sir. Kepolisian Muggle. Biar mereka menyerahkan pada Interpol. Kukira kita punya perjanjian ekstradisi dengan Cina," seorang dari Auror itu menjawab.

"Baiklah," Fudge lalu mengambil sikap resmi, "Lady and gentlemen, aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas segala bantuan kalian. Dan kupastikan kalian semua akan mendapat imbalannya,"

Dengan kata-kata itu, mereka mengeluarkan bunyi 'plop' lagi, dan menghilang.

Harry menghela napas lega. Semua ini seperti mimpi baginya. Sirius bebas kini !

"Kita kembali ke Hogwarts," ujar Snape, "kukira Dumbledore juga ingin bertemu dengan kalian semua," ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sirius dan Remus.

Sirius melangkah maju, "Severus," sahutnya bersungguh-sungguh, mengulurkan tangannya, "terima kasih .."

Semua menunggu dengan tegang, tetapi Snape tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyambut tangan Sirius, "tidak perlu. Aku berhutang budi padamu, dan aku membayarnya. Jadi kita impas kini," Mereka berjabat tangan erat, dan Harry sempat melihat senyum kecil pada wajah kedua orang itu.

Di kantor Dumbledore. Suasana terasa lebih hangat kini. Harry lega, merasakan tidak ada lagi suasana permusuhan. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan kira-kira permata apa yang digunakan untuk memodifikasi ramuan sehingga berakibat begitu fatal pada penyihir, ketika tiba-tiba Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya, membukakan pintu.

"Masuklah, Mr Malfoy dan Miss Weasley," ujarnya.

Draco Malfoy. Ia masuk diikuti Ginny, dengan sikap takut-takut.

"Sir, Kepala Sekolah," Ginny yang membuka pembicaraan, "Draco mengatakan suatu rahasia .. yang sulit untuk diungkapkannya. Tetapi ia mengatakan itu penting,"

Dumbledore memandang mereka berdua dari balik kacamata bulan sabitnya dengan pandangan prihatin, "Mantra Rahasia Kematian ?" Draco mengangguk.

Harry mendengar Snape menggeram pelan, tetapi ia belum mengerti kenapa.

"Sir, secara tidak sengaja saya mendengar ayah saya, maksud saya Lucius, membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka memergoki saya mendengar. Mereka mengenakan mantra itu pada saya, untuk mencegah saya menceritakan pada orang lain,"

Harry masih tak mengerti, hingga Remus menjelaskan, "Mantra ini untuk menjaga agar kau tidak membocorkan rahasia. Versi kejam dari Mantra Fidelius, karena ini termasuk dalam sihir hitam. Kalau kau membuka rahasia, bahkan sekedar memberi petunjuk yang mengarah pada rahasia itu, kau bisa mati karenanya,"

Harry bergidik. Rahasia apa yang membuat Lucius tega mengancam kematian pada anak .. yah paling tidak pernah diakuinya sebagai anak sendiri ?

"Apakah .. apakah ia kurang yakin akan keampuhan mantra ini sehingga beberapa kali berusaha membunuhmu ?"

Snape seakan tersentak dengan pertanyaan Harry ini. Jadi jelas, darah unicorn itu, _avada kedavra_ itu ..

Draco mengangguk, "Mungkin .."

Apa gerangan yang begitu dirahasiakan sehingga ..

Draco mencoba berbicara lagi, tetapi Harry memperhatikan bahwa tubuhnya gemetar, keringatnya bercucuran. Ginny memegangi tangannya, memohon, "Draco, jangan, .. kau tahu kau bisa mati karenanya,"

Tetapi Dumbledore berpikiran lain. "Kuatkan saja hatimu, nak. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin mengatakannya. Bersihkan hatimu, bulatkan tekadmu, yakinkan diri kalau kau akan berhasil,"

Betapa Harry ingin membantunya, kalau saja bisa. Draco memejamkan mata, menggigit bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "Ini tentang ramuan itu, Sir ..,"

Kalimat itu tidak dapat diselesaikannya karena darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya. Ginny terpekik. Lyra cepat-cepat mendekatinya, memeriksa nadinya. Airmukanya sulit ditebak.

"Sir," katanya penuh tanya, "tidak adakah penawarnya ?"

Dumbledore menggeleng, "Nurani. Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan keluar,"

Draco nampak sudah siap untuk berbicara lagi. Semua menunggu harap-harap cemas.

"Berlian Hope .. Blue Heart .. dan .. Heart of Eternity .." kali ini selain semburan darah segar dari mulutnya, hidung dan telinganya pun mengeluarkan darah. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Harry dapat mendengar Snape menggertakkan gigi menahan emosinya.

"Ruang penyimpanan Lucius, .. kastil, .. Suffolk," tubuhnya kini merosot dalam posisi berlutut. Snape memburunya, menyangganya. "Jangan katakan apapun lagi, aku mengerti .." lalu memberi isyarat pada Lyra untuk membantunya, "bawa ia ke rumah sakit .."

"Tidak, anda .. tidak mengerti .." Draco masih mencoba untuk bertahan dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, "jebakan .., kata kunci .. Kristal .. mata .. hati ..," Dengan kata terakhir ini Draco benar-benar roboh, tubuhnya tertelungkup di lantai.

Snape cepat mendekati, membalikannya dalam pangkuannya. Lyra memeriksa nadinya, "Masih bisa diselamatkan," katanya lega. Semua menarik napas lega.

Dumbledore tersenyum tipis, "aku tahu ia akan bisa bertahan," katanya menenangkan semua.

Snape diiringi Lyra dan Ginny bergegas membawa Draco ke rumahsakit. Dumbledore menyuruh Harry kembali ke asramanya. Walau ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi Harry maklum Dumbledore menyuruhnya tidak membicarakannya dulu dengan siapa-siapa.

Dumbledore juga meminta Sirius dan Remus untuk tinggal sementara di Hogwarts. Mereka menyetujuinya. Harry senang, setidaknya ia bisa dekat dengan walinya kini.

Di rumah sakit. Ginny masih tersedu memegangi tangan Draco yang kini dingin terbaring kaku di tempat tidur. Lyra masih memeriksanya secara menyeluruh. Snape menunggu, berdiri tegang di ujung pembaringan.

Akhirnya Lyra meletakkan tongkatnya. Menghela napas, memandang bergantian pada Ginny dan Snape, "Secara fisik, kerusakan organ-organ tubuhnya bisa diobati dengan Cairan Restoratif Mandrake. Dan itu hanya memakan waktu beberapa jam untuk pulih kembali. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu apakah jiwanya .. akan pulih kembali,"

Ginny terisak makin keras. Snape mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tidak ada jalan lain ?" tanyanya. Lyra mengerti. Snape ingin ia mencoba tusuk jari, atau apapun yang pernah dipelajarinya.

Lyra menggeleng. "Seperti kata Kepala Sekolah, ia harus menguatkan hati, membersihkan nurani, maka ia akan berhasil melalui ini .."

Hening sejenak.

"Bolehkah .. bolehkah .. aku menungguinya ?" Ginny mencoba menghentikan isaknya. Lyra mengangguk. Menepuk pundaknya, "Tenang saja Ginny. Mari kita berharap yang terbaik,"

Lyra berlalu menuju ruang penyimpanan obat untuk mengambil Cairan Restoratif Mandrake. Snape mengikutinya.

"Kau mengerti apa yang dikatakannya tadi .. tentang berlian ?'

Lyra mengangguk perlahan, "secara garis besar, ya. Ramuan Racun Chao dicelupi berlian Hope .. dan penawarnya kemungkinan besar adalah Heart of Eternity,"

Snape mengangguk. Lyra melanjutkan "Ketiga berlian tadi, adalah serangkaian berlian biru terbesar di dunia. Hope, sejak diketemukannya, dikabarkan selalu membawa nasib sial pada pemiliknya. Terutama sewaktu dimiliki oleh Louis XVI dan Maria Antoinette .."

"Kau tahu itu .."

"Jangan lupa aku pernah bekerja pada seorang penyihir pemilik tambang berlian di Afrika Selatan .."

Snape mengangguk. "Kalau saja aku masih bisa memberimu poin asrama .."

Lyra tersenyum kecil. Mengambil cairan yang diperlukan, lalu kembali ke tempat Draco.

Snape tidak mengikutinya kembali, Snape juga tidak ada di ruang penyimpanan obat.

Mendadak Lyra merasa khawatir. Sangat khawatir.

"Emm, Lyra ?"

Lyra tersentak. "Ada apa Ginny ?'

"Apakah .. kau pikir dia bisa.. maksudku, dia dulu .." Ginny tidak bisa meneruskan.

Lyra mengerti. Ia tersenyum mencoba menghibur Ginny, "Aku tahu bagaimana Draco dulu. Tetapi, bahwa ia mencoba untuk mengatakan rahasia itu walau dengan taruhan nyawanya, kukira cukup untuk menggambarkan bagaimana ia sekarang. Jangan khawatir Ginny, ia akan selamat. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh menungguinya di sini,"

Ginny mengangguk.

Di pintu terdengar ketukan. Harry, Ron, Hermione.

"Bagaimana ?" Ron jelas tampak khawatir.

"Aku kira kita harus optimis," Lyra menjawab diplomatis, "Harry, kau .."

"Jangan khawatir. Hanya mereka yang tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi,"

Ron dan Hermione mengangguk. Ron mengusap pundak adiknya, lalu beranjak, "Kabari kami jika ada perkembangan,"

Lyra mengangguk. Ia mengantar mereka bertiga ke pintu, kemudian ke ruang penyimpanan obat untuk mengembalikan botol Cairan Restoratif Mandrake-nya.

Sepotong pesan tergeletak di atas meja, "Titip Longbottom dan ramuannya, SS"

Kini Lyra yakin bahwa ia memang perlu untuk khawatir. Sangat khawatir

Lyra keluar dari kandang burung hantu itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Baru saja ia mengirimkan lencana giok milik Yung Jin pada Guru Ling. Lencana Giok, tanda perguruan mereka. Jika seorang sudah lulus tahun pertama, ia berhak menjadi tabib, atau jika ingin meneruskan belajar di perguruan tanpa batas waktu. Atau menjadi peneliti. Tetapi menjadi apapun, mereka akan diberikan lencana giok pertanda kelulusan. Pencabutan lencana giok menurunkan status menjadi serendah siswa tahun pertama. Dengan pertimbangan tertentu malah dapat berarti : diusir dari perguruan.

Biarlah Guru Ling yang akan menentukan, batin Lyra. Ia baru saja akan kembali ke rumahsakit ketika ia melihat sesosok tubuh berkelebat dalam bayangan hitam.

"Severus .." tanpa dapat dicegah ia telah memanggilnya.

Sosok itu berhenti. Lyra mendekatinya. Ia mengenakan jubah bertudung, tanpa topeng.

"Kau pergi juga ?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Mereka sudah kehilangan beberapa Pelahap Maut, akan sangat berbahaya,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Mungkin mereka menyiapkan jebakan untukmu ..,"

"Lyra, aku sudah meninggalkan pesan untukmu. Aku titipkan Longbottom padamu,"

"Kau .. akan .. kembali ?" suara itu terdengar parau.

Snape berbalik. Dilihatnya mata Lyra berkaca-kaca.

"Kau harus berjanji akan kembali. Aku tidak akan sanggup .. kehilangan lagi ..," titik-titik mutiara bening bergulir dari kedua bola matanya.

Snape tertegun.

Airmata.

Untuknya.

Sepanjang hidupnya belum pernah seorangpun ..

Tak dapat menahan diri didekatinya gadis itu, diraihnya ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan kembali. Aku berjanji," sahutnya lirih. Dihapusnya airmata gadis itu, dikecupnya keningnya, dan ia berbalik melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Ia takut jika ia menoleh maka ia tidak akan pernah sanggup pergi lagi.

Severus Snape.

Guru yang ditakuti siswa. Mantan Pelahap Maut yang kini menjadi agen ganda.

Tak mampu bahkan untuk menatap mata seorang gadis ..

_I used to think that love was just a fairy tale_

_Until that first hello_

_Until that first smile_

_But if I had to do it all again_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

_Cause this love is everlasting_

_Suddenly_

_Life has new meaning to me_

_There's beauty up above_

_And things we never take notice of_

_You're wake up_

_Suddenly your in love_

_Girl you're everything a man could want and more_

_One thousand words are not enough _

_To say what I feel inside_

_Holding hands as we walk along the shore_

_Never felt like this before_

_Now you're all I'm living for _

_Suddenly_

_Life has new meaning to me_

_There's beauty up above_

_And things we never take notice of_

_You're wake up and_

_Suddenly you're in love .._

(Suddenly by Billy Ocean)


	19. Bab 18

**B A B 1 8**

Anjing hitam besar itu mendekati kerumunan orang di kantor rumahsakit. Ada Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lyra, Ginny, Remus, dan kepala sekolah mereka, Dumbledore. Dalam hitungan detik ia berubah menjadi Sirius, basah kuyup oleh keringat.

"Aku sudah ke Suffolk, ke kastil Malfoy, namun dia tidak ada di sana," sahutnya terengah-engah. Nampak jelas bahwa ia ingin menyampaikan kabar ini secepatnya. "Dari jejaknya aku tahu bahwa Severus sudah pernah ke sana. Mungkin ia bahkan sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Tetapi aku tidak melihat Malfoy. Dugaanku, Malfoy pergi ke suatu tempat dan Severus membuntutinya,"

Lyra menahan napas. "Apakah .. ia dalam bahaya ?"

Dumbledore menengahi, "Mungkin. Tetapi aku tahu Severus. Ia akan dapat mengatasinya,"

"Tetapi, kini keadaannya lain. Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah mengetahui siapa dia, ditambah ia sudah kehilangan beberapa orangnya, dan tambahan lagi, Severus mencari permata yang justru merupakan senjata mereka kini," Lyra masih saja khawatir.

"Sirius, apakah kau kira mereka pergi ke .." Remus mencoba menduga-duga.

"Mungkin. Dugaanku, Malfoy menduga anaknya .. emm, Draco maksudku, sudah membocorkan rahasia, maka mereka memindahkan pertemuan, tidak di kastilnya lagi."

"Di mana ?" Hermione penasaran.

"Dart Moor,"

Hermione terpekik. Harry dan Ron cuma bengong.

"Dart Moor, di barat daya Inggris, hutan ideal untuk persembunyian Voldemort," ujar Remus menjelaskan. "Sirius, apa tindakan kita ? Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian,"

Kepala Sekolah sementara itu hanya mengikuti percakapan mereka, seolah ingin tahu sampai di mana mereka bisa mengatasinya.

"Portkey, mungkin ?" Sirius ragu.

"Kukira juga begitu. Aku akan menyiapkannya, sore ini kita langsung ke sana,"

Dengan perkataan itu, Remus dan Sirius lalu beranjak dari ruangan. Yang lain mengikuti dengan pandangan kagum.

"Kalian bisa lihat bagaimana tujuan bisa mengubah segalanya ? Tidak ada kawan atau lawan yang abadi, yang ada hanya kepentingan yang abadi," ujar Dumbledore seolah pada dirinya sendiri, lalu ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Yah, kukira tidak ada yang bisa kita perbuat di sini sekarang," Lyra memecah keheningan di antara mereka yang tersisa. "Ginny, masih mau menunggui ?" Ginny mengangguk.

"Aku sudah membawakan buku-bukumu," ujar Hermione, "kau bisa mempersiapkan ujian akhir semestermu di sini,"

"Astaga, kapankah OWL ?" seru Ron menepuk kepalanya kaget. "Aku belum menyelesaikan bacaan Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam-ku,"

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kalian segera kembali saja, belajar dulu. Toh, tidak ada yang dapat kalian lakukan di sini sekarang,"

Bertiga mereka mengangguk, lalu keluar ruangan.

"Ginny kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendiri sementara ? Aku mau melihat Neville sebentar, bagaimanapun juga Profesor Snape menitipkannya padaku," ujar Lyra setelah melihat lagi kondisi Draco. "jangan khawatir, secara fisik, dia sudah pulih. Kita tinggal berharap," sahut Lyra seolah pada dirinya sendiri.

Ginny mengangguk, lalu mulai menekuni buku-bukunya di samping tempat tidur Draco.

Snape membuka pintu berukir itu dengan _Alohomora_. Setelah yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa, ia meneruskan pencariannya. _Examinus_. Setiap jengkal dinding kamar penyimpanan Lucius ia periksa. Tongkatnya berpendar-pendar di satu sisi, diketuknya dengan tangan. Dinding bagian itu seperti kosong.

Hati-hati diperiksanya lagi. Kertas dindingnya seperti ada sambungan. Seperti dinding yang bisa dibuka tutup. Disentuhkannya tongkatnya _Discloserus_. Kini nampak garis-garis sinar hijau membentuk bingkai, dengan Tanda Kegelapan di tengahnya, berpendar-pendar. Di bawahnya seperti ada pegangan untuk membuka penyimpanan rahasia itu. Tangan Snape sudah nyaris terulur untuk membukanya ketika ia teringat apa yang dikatakan Draco. Jebakan .. Kata kunci .. Kristal mata hati ..

Dengan tongkatnya dilukiskan huruf-huruf Rune melambangkan kata kunci, di bawah Tanda Kegelapan itu. _Proceedius_ disentuhkannya tongkatnya sekali lagi, dan mendadak bagian dinding itu membuka.

Tiga berlian biru besar berkilauan di dalam sebuah kotak. Hope. Blue Heart. Heart of Eternity. Cepat Snape mengumpulkan ketiganya, memasukannya dalam kantung yang diberikan Dumbledore padanya sebelum berangkat.

Detik berikutnya ia mendengar suara langkah memasuki kamar. Dengan satu sentuhan tongkat dikembalikan dinding tadi ke posisi semula.

Lucius Malfoy. Meraih jubah bertudung dan topengnya dari lemari, lalu bergegas pergi lagi. Sempat Snape mendengarnya menggerutu beberapa kata tentang 'tertangkap', 'begitu ceroboh', dan entah apalagi, yang tak tertangkap telinganya.

Pasti akan ada pertemuan lagi. Snape cepat memutuskan untuk mengikuti. Dengan _Surveillantius_ ia bisa mengikuti dalam jarak aman, bahkan jika Malfoy berDissaparate sekalipun.

Hermione sudah tenggelam lagi di balik tumpukan buku-bukunya. Ron dan Harry juga, walau setidaknya tumpukan buku mereka tidak begitu tinggi. Tetapi kelihatan jelas bahwa Ron tidak bisa konsentrasi.

"Ada apa ?" Harry bertanya penasaran, saat sekali lagi Ron mengeluh di depan halaman bukunya yang sedari tadi belum berganti.

"Aku khawatir pada Sirius dan Remus. Kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa, maksudku posisi bulan saat ini kan purnama ?"

Harry tercenung. "Maksudmu ?"

"Remus memang dapat mengendalikan transformasinya, di luar saat bulan purnama. Bukan purnama pun ia bisa menjadi serigala, kapanpun ia inginkan,"

"Tetapi pada saat purnama mau tak mau ia pasti menjadi manusia serigala," Harry meneruskan pikiran Ron.

"Ya. Saat non-purnama memang ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Tapi saat purnama, apakah ia benar-benar sudah dapat mengendalikan dirinya sepenuhnya ?"

Harry menangkap maksud Ron, "Ron, apakah kau pikir .. ?"

Ron celingak celinguk memandang sekeliling. Semuanya sedang sibuk dengan buku masing-masing. Ia mengangguk pada Harry, keduanya pelan-pelan membereskan buku tanpa suara lalu beranjak ke kamar tidur tanpa menarik perhatian.

"Ron kau yakin ?" Harry berbisik menarik keluar Jubah Gaib-nya dari lemari, "maksudku,kau Prefek, dan segala macam ini .."

"Justru karena aku Prefek," sahut Ron tak sabar, "paling tidak aku punya beberapa hak istimewa melindungiku,"

"Hak untuk keluar menyelinap malam-malam dengan Jubah Gaib ?" Harry menggoda.

Ron tidak menjawab, dan Harry tidak meneruskan. Berdua mereka mengenakan jubah itu, menyelinap hati-hati dan beruntung ada seorang anak kelas tiga membuka lukisan untuk masuk, sehingga mereka bisa keluar tanpa menarik perhatian.

Kamar Sirius dan Remus tentulah di jajaran kamar tidur guru-guru, Harry menduga. Belum sempat mereka membuktikan dugaan, terdengar suara-suara aneh di lorong di depan mereka. Dalam remang-remang nampak kelebatan sesuatu yang saling mengejar, dan setelah mendekat jelaslah .. Seekor serigala melesat lari dikejar seekor anjing hitam besar. Mereka berdua lari dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti mencoba keluar dari kompleks Hogwarts, secepatnya, ke hutan Terlarang, di mana di sana aman .. tak ada kemungkinan melukai manusia ..

"Ron, kau benar," desis Harry, "Remus masih belum sepenuhnya dapat mengendalikan pikirannya saat purnama .."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita perbuat ?"

"Kita lihat di kamarnya,"

Berdua mereka mencari kamar yang pintunya pasti dibiarkan terbuka, karena tergesa-gesa ditinggalkan. Dapat. Mereka masuk dengan hati-hati, dan di sudut kamar mereka mendapati sebuah tunggul kayu yang berpendar-pendar bercahaya ..

"Portkey," bisik Ron, "Harry .." ia memandang Harry yang tepat sedang memandang ke arahnya, seolah sedang menyamakan pikiran.

Detik berikutnya keduanya telah memegang benda itu, yang langsung terasa berputar dalam deru angin dan pusaran warna. Rasanya berabad-abad sebelum akhirnya kaki mereka terasa menapak tanah, dan pusaran itu berhenti.

Terhuyung Harry mencoba berdiri dengan benar, membetulkan kacamatanya yang merosot, dan melihat keadaan sekeliling. Gelap. Matanya harus menyesuaikan diri dulu beberapa saat sebelum ia dapat melihat kumpulan pepohonan besar-besar dan rapat di sekelilingnya.

"Dart Moor," bisiknya dan Ron nyaris bersamaan. Mereka membetulkan letak Jubah Gaib yang tersingkap, berjaga-jaga agar tidak terlihat siapapun sebelum mereka sempat melihatnya lebih dulu.

Itu kalau mereka beruntung.

_Crucio_ !

Sosok itu menggelepar di tanah. Jelas ia mencoba menahan kesakitan yang sangat. Tetapi tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya, apalagi meminta ampun.

Keras kepala. Sosok yang berdiri di dekatnya, mengacungkan lagi tongkatnya, mengulang kutukannya, dengan level ditingkatkan.

_Bertahan, Severus. Kau sudah pernah mengalami yang seperti ini. Bertahan. Kau kuat Severus._

Dia menghentikan kutukan itu. Sosok di tanah itu mencoba bernapas, mencoba bangkit, tetapi gagal dan tersungkur kembali ke tanah.

"Severus, .. sobat ..," pria berwajah mengerikan itu mendekatinya, menarik kerah jubahnya, "ke mana saja kau selama ini, hmm ? Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan," disusul tawa mengerikan.

Ia melepas pegangannya dari kerah jubah Snape, lalu mengucapkan lagi mantra.

_Tahan, Severus. Kau kuat. Kau bisa. Jangan menyerah._

Ia menghentikan lagi kutukannya.

"Sobat, .. kalau kau mengira ini adalah semuanya, kau salah besar," tawa mengerikan lagi, Snape bisa merasa para Pelahap Maut yang mengelilinginya pun menertawakannya, dalam diam.

"Ini justru baru permulaan," dia menjentikkan jarinya dan salah seorang Pelahap Maut maju menyerahkan sesuatu seperti sebuah tabung kecil. "Aku akan memberimu sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat kausuka. Ramuan. Ramuan selalu menjadi bidang favoritmu, eh ?"

Pria itu berlutut mendekat, menjambak rambut Snape, mendongakkan kepalanya, memaksanya membuka mulut lalu menuangkan cairan kental kehitaman yang terasa panas membakar tenggorokan Snape.

"Kau tahu kutukan Imperium, Severus ? Kita sering melakukannya bersama-sama di masa lampau, kau ingat ? Betapa menyenangkan bukan, melihat mereka memenuhi perintah kita," Pria itu berdiri lagi membuang tabung yang kosong, "Kini aku menciptakan Cairan Imperium. Dan kau mendapat kehormatan untuk mencobanya pertama kali," tawa itu terdengar lagi.

"Berbeda dengan kutukan Imperium yang harus selalu diulang manakala kekuatannya telah memudar, maka ramuan ini akan terus bekerja seumur hidupmu. Sampai kau selesai memenuhi apa yang aku perintahkan," Dia merendahkan badannya lagi, seolah agar semua ucapannya tak ada yang terlewatkan.

"Bunuh Dumbledore. Ya, pecinta Darah-Lumpur itu. Tidak, bukan Harry Potter, dia akan kutangani sendiri. Tapi, Dumbledore, dia percaya penuh padamu," tawa lagi.

"O, ya," sahutnya menyebalkan, seolah ada sesuatu yang tidak sengaja terlupa, "kau harus tahu, Severus, bahwa setiap usahamu untuk menentangku, setiap mantra yang kau ucapkan untuk melawanku, atau untuk mencegah Dumbledore terbunuh, akan mengurangi kekuatan sihirmu. Mm .. kita lihat, yah, barangkali dua atau tiga kali expecto patronum akan menghabisi seluruh kekuatan sihirmu. Kau akan kehilangan seluruh kekuatan sihirmu. Kau akan hidup tak beda dengan Muggle," tawa itu semakin mengerikan.

"Tetapi jika kau memenuhi permintaanku, maka kekuatan sihirmu akan bertambah dengan pesat,"

Bicaranya terhenti dengan kedatangan seorang Pelahap Maut, yang langsung mendekatinya, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Apa ? Harry Potter ? Dugaanmu, ya mungkin saja. Hancurkan portkey mereka, lacak keberadaan mereka. Seperti yang lalu, bunuh kawannya, tangkap Potter hidup-hidup. Sementara itu .. " ia melemparkan pandangan pada Snape, "kurung dia, kelilingi dengan pelacak sihir,"

Beberapa Pelahap Maut menyeret paksa Snape dan mengurungnya di sebuah ruangan mirip sel, lalu semuanya mengikuti tuannya pergi.

Snape terduduk di sudut dengan lemah, memikirkan kemungkinan untuk lolos. Beruntung sebelum pergi Dumbledore membekalinya dengan Kantung Gaib. Ketiga permata itu telah aman di dalamnya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengetahui, kecuali dia memberitahunya.

_Kau harus berjanji akan kembali. Aku .. tidak sanggup kehilangan lagi_

Snape tidak tahu apakah kali ini ia bisa menepati janjinya.

Lamunannya terputus ketika ia mendengar seperti ada suara. Ditajamkan pendengarannya dan .. kecurigaannya terwujud ketika ia melihat dua kepala tersingkap dari sesuatu, satu berambut merah, satunya lagi berkacamata.

Tentu saja. Potter dan Weasley. Jubah Gaib itu ..

"Potter," serunya tertahan, "sedang apa kau di sini ?"

Harry mengacuhkan pertanyaannya, "Profesor, anda baik-baik saja ?" sambil mendekat membuka seluruh jubah gaibnya. Tangannya merogoh jubah hendak mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

Tetapi gerakannya terbaca oleh Snape, "Jangan, jangan gunakan sihir, mereka akan melacakmu,"

Gerakan Harry terhenti. Snape merogoh jubahnya, mengeluarkan kantung tak terlihatnya, "Potter, aku sudah mendapatkan permatanya, bawalah pada Lyra, .. emm, maksudku, Miss Fern,"

Harry berani bersumpah bahwa wajah pucat Snape berubah merah ketika menyebut nama Lyra.

"Sir, kami tidak akan pergi tanpa Anda," katanya keras kepala. Sebelum Snape bisa membantah, Harry mengangguk pada Ron, yang segera saja mengerti, merogoh-rogoh saku celananya.

"Trik Muggle lagi, Harry," katanya sambil nyengir, mengeluarkan sebatang jepitan rambut dari logam. Ia mengorek-ngorek kunci pintu sel dengan logam itu sampai terdengar bunyi "klik", dan kunci-pun terbuka.

Berdua mereka masuk, membantu Snape berdiri tanpa menghiraukan protesnya, lalu memapahnya keluar. Perlahan mereka berjalan menjauhi bangunan itu, menuju kegelapan hutan.

"Portkey itu, siapa .."

"Mr Lupin yang membuat, Sir. Tadinya ia dan Sirius, .. maksudku Mr Black, yang akan kemari menolong anda, tetapi .." Harry tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Sinar bulan purnama menyusup masuk di sela-sela pepohonan yang belum begitu rapat disekeliling bangunan tadi.

"Aku mengerti," gumam Snape, "Jadi Lupin berubah menjadi .. dan Black mengejarnya untuk mengendalikannya,"

Harry mengangguk, tak ingat kalau anggukannya tak terlihat dalam keremangan.

"Mereka tahu, atau adakah orang lain yang tahu kalian ke sini ?"

"Tidak, Sir,"

"Sempurna," desis Snape. Harry tak tahu harus menjawab apa, maka ia diam saja.

Mereka terus berjalan perlahan melewati pepohonan, tiba di tempat yang agak terbuka, tempat portkey mereka tadi.

"Di sini tadi portkey kita berada," gumam Ron keheranan mencari-cari.

"Kemana ya ?"

"Sudah aku hancurkan," sebuah suara terdengar bergema, disusul tawa mengerikan.

Harry terkesiap, dan merasakan Ron membeku di sampingnya.

Sosok pemilik suara itu nampak semakin jelas mendekati mereka.

"Hahaha, .. Harry Potter yang terkenal itu, .. yang beberapa kali lolos dariku. Mau ke mana kau sekarang ? Dan siapa yang akan membantumu ? Kepala Sekolah pecinta Darah Lumpur itu tidak di sini. Ibumu sudah tidak ada,"

Ia semakin dekat .. semakin dekat .. dan dekat ..

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa. Kau punya Guru Ramuan-mu tentu saja. Tetapi aku harus mengatakan sesuatu. Dia-sudah-tidak-bisa-melakukan-sihir-lagi," Voldemort mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu dengan penekanan tiap kata, lalu terkekeh kejam.

"Dia hanya bisa melakukan sihir, untuk melaksanakan kehendakku: membunuh Dumbledore. Dan kau sendiri, Harry .. aku akan membunuhmu hari ini,"

_Avada Kedavra_

_Expelliarmus_

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik keduanya sudah mengeluarkan tongkat. Dan peristiwa yang sama dengan tahun lalu terjadi lagi. _Priori Incantantem_. Sinar hijau dari tongkat Voldemort dan sinar merah dari tongkat Harry, bertabrakan lagi di udara, dan menghasilkan cahaya kecil keemasan. Keduanya terangkat dari tanah, persis seperti tahun lalu, dengan tangan bergetar menahan tongkat masing-masing.

Namun kali ini berbeda, Harry sadar benar. Tahun lalu Voldemort baru saja bangkit kembali, dan kekuatannya belum sepenuhnya pulih. Tahun ini ia pasti sudah lama melatih dan mempersiapkannya .. Manik-manik besar cahaya yang meluncur pada benang yang menghubungkan kedua tongkat .. perlahan merayap mendekatinya. Harry merasa tongkatnya bergetar lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

Harry berusaha keras mempertahankannya. Tetapi manik-manik itu semakin cepat mendekatinya, dan Harry merasa tongkatnya semakin panas.

"Sekarang, Weasley !" suara itu serasa antara terdengar dan tidak. Suara Snape.

"_Absit Invidia !_" sayup-sayup Harry seperti mendengar suara Ron. Dan jaringan benang keemasan di antara kedua tongkat seperti dipecah oleh suatu sinar kebiruan, pucat. Perlahan Harry memperhatikan bahwa manik cahaya di tengah benang keemasan itu menjadi kebiruan pula. Tetapi tongkatnya masih bergetar hebat, dan manik itu masih bergerak mendekatinya …


	20. Bab 19

**B A B 1 9**

Tubuh Ron membeku kaku melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Penyihir yang ditakuti setiap orang, yang bahkan namanya pun tidak berani disebut, kini ada dihadapannya. Dan sedang berduel dengan sahabatnya. Tidak ada yang dapat ia mintai pertolongan. Tidak ada tempat untuk menghindar.

"Sekarang, Weasley !" sebuah suara di belakangnya terdengar jelas. Sebelum benaknya mampu mengolah, tangannya refleks mengacungkan tongkatnya, dan suaranya terdengar nyaring "_absit invidia_ !"

Sinar kebiruan yang biasa keluar dari tongkatnya saat latihan, kini keluar lagi. Hanya terlihat lebih pucat. Dan, Ron baru menyadari bahwa antara latihan tanpa target dengan kenyataan, sungguh berbeda. Tongkatnya itu kini terasa berat, bergetar hebat. Ia mencengkeramnya keras-keras, untuk mencegahnya terlepas.

Secepat itu ia membaca situasi dan memahami bahwa manik-manik di tengah benang keemasan yang menghubungkan tongkat Harry dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, harus dipaksa menjauhi tongkat Harry. Jangan sampai gagal .. jangan sampai gagal ..

Tetapi selain merasa tongkatnya bertambah berat, ia juga melihat sosok yang .. kalau bisa lebih baik dihindari .. Seekor laba-laba raksasa, mungkin dua meter tingginya, merayap mendekatinya. Noktah merah itu terlihat jelas di perutnya .. Black Widow .. ukuran raksasa ..

Panik Ron berusaha tetap mempertahankan tongkatnya, dan sinar kebiruan yang dihasilkannya.

_Aku bisa .. Aku bisa .. Aku bisa .. Laba-laba itu hanya ilusi .. Harry akan mati jika aku melepaskan .. Aku bisa .. aku bisa .._

Mendadak ia merasa suatu aliran hangat di bahunya. Tongkat Snape menyentuh bahu kanannya. Ia terus memusatkan konsentrasinya,. Mengusir ilusi laba-laba itu. Berhasil. Laba-laba itu memudar, dan ia serasa mendapat dorongan tenaga baru.

Manik-manik itu kini bergerak mendekati Voldemort. Makin cepat dan makin cepat, mereka bisa melihat kepanikan mulai merayap di wajah Pangeran Kegelapan itu. Sampai akhirnya .. manik itu menyentuh tongkat Voldemort, meledak dengan suara keras beserta percikan api dan asap bergulung-gulung.

Serpihan tubuh pun melayang di udara.

Tongkat itu meledak, bersamaan dengan pemiliknya.

Harry, Ron, dan Snape terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang.

Perlu beberapa menit bagi Harry untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Benarkah apa yang ia lihat barusan ? Apakah matanya tidak menipunya ?

Barisan Pelahap Maut yang menjerit-jerit kaget, lalu bubar berlari tak tentu arah ketakutan, membuat Harry cepat tersadar. Voldemort memang telah hancur. Apakah ia hancur untuk selamanya, atau akan bangkit kembali, tak jadi soal. Yang penting, saat ini ..

Harry melihat Ron-pun mulai berusaha untuk bangkit. Masih _shock_ akan apa yang dialaminya, suaranya lirih terbata-bata, "apa .. apakah .. dia .. mati ? apa yang kita .. lakukan .. tadi ?"

Harry menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu Ron. Aku tak tahu," Lalu seperti bersepakat, keduanya mendekati Snape.

"Profesor," Harry membantunya duduk, "anda tidak seharusnya melakukan .." Harry bisa melihat ada darah segar menetes di sudut bibirnya. Ron membantu Harry membawa Snape ke tempat yang lebih nyaman,.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Potter, Weasley yang membantumu,"

"Tetapi anda yang memberi energi, Sir," bantah Ron, "dan itu sama saja dengan anda melakukannya sendiri. Anda tahu aku belum cukup mampu untuk Supportium,"

Snape mengumpulkan tenaga cukup lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Harry melihat ke sekeliling. Andaikan ia bisa menemukan sedikit air, atau apalah ..

"Kau tahu apa inti Supportium, Weasley ?" Ron menggeleng.

"_Absit Invidia_. _Let there be no envy or ill will_. Intinya adalah dukungan. Dukungan pada sihir apapun yang sedang dilakukan partnernya." Snape berhenti mengumpulkan napas lagi, "Tetapi ini hanya akan membantu sesuai kata hati yang tulus. Karena itu aku memilihmu,"

"Karena saya dan Harry bersahabat ?"

"Sejak awal sudah kutanyakan, apakah kau bersedia mati untuknya jika perlu, bukan ?"

Ron mengangguk.

"Hanya sekedar laba-laba tak menganggumu, ternyata,"

"Anda tahu ?"

"Aku melihatnya juga,"

"Sir, mengapa Ron ?"

"Dumbledore menugaskanku untuk menguasai sihir ini. Cukup berat, bahkan untuk kemampuanku," Harry teringat latihan-latihan Snape di ruang kelas kosong, "tetapi ini semua akan sia-sia jika aku yang melakukannya sendiri. Kau tahu, Potter, sihir ini akan membantu sesuai kata hati penggunanya,"

"Berarti ..," Harry tak berani meneruskan.

"Aku pernah mendukungnya, Potter, aku tidak akan menyangkal. Dan aku membencimu, kau tahu itu. Bayangkan jika aku sendiri yang melakukan, siapa yang akan diuntungkan ?"

Harry bergidik. Tapi kemudian secercah kesadaran merasuki hatinya. Snape pernah mendukung Voldemort. Dan Snape membencinya. Jika Snape sendiri yang melakukan Supportium .. karenanya ia merencanakan melatih Ron ..

Ini sudah cukup membuktikan di pihak mana Snape berada. Tak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi. Dan kenyataan bahwa ia masih melakukan sihir setelah ancaman Voldemort bahwa ia bisa kehilangan kemampuan sihirnya ?

Tapi tak ada waktu untuk merenung.

Hawa mendadak menjadi dingin.

Dingin yang tak wajar.

Dementor.

Harry menyiapkan tongkatnya, maju beberapa langkah meninggalkan Snape. Digamitnya Ron, agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah, Ron," bisik Harry, "jika mereka mendekat, konsentrasi pada satu peristiwa yang paling menyenangkanmu, lalu katakan _Expecto patronum_,"

"Expecto Patronum," Ron mengulang, sambil menyiapkan tongkatnya juga.

Makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan itu kini semakin dekat, semakin jelas. Entah ada berapa jumlahnya, Voldemort telah sukses menggalang kekuatan mereka rupanya.

Harry menggenggam tongkatnya bersiap. Ia dapat merasakan Ron juga rupanya sama nekat sepertinya.

Mereka semakin dekat .. semakin dekat .. dan ..

"EXPECTO PATRONUM !"

Seekor rusa jantan dengan tanduk bercabang berkilau keperakan, seekor beruang besar, dan .. seekor rajawali raksasa menyambar-nyambar menghalau Dementor itu sejauh-jauhnya.

Harry ternganga melihatnya, dan tersentak sedetik kemudian. Ia menoleh, mendapati Snape juga tengah mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Sir !" serunya, tepat waktu untuk menyangga tubuh Snape yang limbung, roboh ke tanah.

Setelah para dementor itu tak terlihat lagi, ketiga Patronus itu perlahan kembali ke arah tongkat masing-masing dan berubah menjadi asap, menipis, menghilang.

Ron terdiam beberapa saat, memulihkan kekagetannya. "Tak kukira ..," tapi tak diselesaikan kalimatnya melihat kondisi Snape.

"Bagaimana ?"

Harry menggeleng. "Ia terlalu memaksakan diri,"

Ron menatapnya sedih. Sebelum akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu, merogoh-rogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sepotong coklat Honeydukes, memotongnya jadi tiga, dan membagikannya.

"Untung aku masih menyisakannya," gumam Ron. Snape tidak menolak, tapi tidak pula berkomentar.

"Aku pergi melihat situasi dulu," tawar Ron, "ke mana kira-kira kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan,"

"Hati-hati," sahut Harry. Ron mengangguk. Lalu menghilang di balik pepohonan, setelah menyelakan tongkatnya dengan _Lumos_

Sesaat hening, hingga Harry mengira Snape tertidur atau bahkan pingsan. Tetapi ..

"Kenapa kalian tidak tinggalkan saja aku," aneh rasanya mendengar suaranya.

"Anda bicara apa, Profesor. Kami tidak mungkin meninggalkan anda seperti ini,"

"Keras kepala,"

Hening lagi. Tak lama kemudian,

"Ah, ya, Aku lupa. Tentu saja, kalian kan Gryffindor. Mana mungkin .."

Harry merasa marah, "Sir, tidak pernah terlintas pada pikiran kami, bahwa kami mengerjakan semua ini hanya karena kami anak Gryffindor. Dan kalau anda ingin tahu, Topi Seleksi sudah akan memasukkan saya ke Slytherin saat itu,"

Alis Snape terangkat. Harry tidak menghiraukannya, meneruskan, "Katanya saya akan mencapai kemasyhuran dengan berada di Slytherin. Bahkan, ketika kelas dua saya dipanggil ke ruang Kepala Sekolah, " Harry tidak memberitahu kenapa, "Topi Seleksi masih bersikeras bahwa saya lebih cocok untuk Slytherin. Saya akan jadi penyihir hebat di Slytherin,"

Senyum aneh terukir di bibir Snape, "Bayangkan jika itu memang terjadi .. anak Potter di asramaku .."

Hening lagi. Keheningan itu baru terpecahkan ketika Ron datang dengan muka kusut.

"Pepohonan ini hanya selapis, tapi kemudian kita dikelilingi rawa di mana-mana. Sulit untuk melakukan perjalanan darat,"

"Andai kita punya Hippogriff sekarang, di sini .."

Mendadak Ron tersentak, seperti ada yang menyalakan lampu di kepalanya, "Yah, benar. Kenapa tidak ?" Dan sebelum Harry bisa menebak ke arah mana pikirannya berjalan, Ron sudah merogoh-rogoh saku jubahnya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda logam pipih berkilat, lalu meniupnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ron !" Harry tercekat. Peluit Naga ?

Tetapi tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir lebih lama lagi. Sekawanan dementor mendekat lagi. Mungkin sisa-sisa yang tadi.

Harry ragu. Mereka semua baru saja melepas Patronus, dan ia ragu apakah bisa melepas lagi dalam waktu singkat. Ron, baru pertama kali berhasil, mungkin ia belum siap lagi. Snape, kondisinya sudah semakin lemah.

Jadi sekarang semuanya bergantung padanya. Harry menyiapkan tongkatnya lagi. Pada saat yang bersamaan ia melihat Ron dan Snape juga menyiapkan tongkatnya.

"Profesor, tapi anda .." Harry tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena ia mendadak melihat bahwa para dementor itu seperti disemprot oleh semburan api raksasa. Sekejap saja mereka membeku gosong kehitaman seperti patung.

Mereka bertiga, bahkan Snape, terkesiap melihat seekor naga raksasa mendarat di hadapan mereka. Ia mengeluarkan geraman keras dan mencari kesana kemari.

Harry tak sempat berpikir panjang. Kakinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk melarikan diri.

Tapi tak perlu. Karena naga itu melihat mereka, sama sekali tidak menggeram, apalagi menyemburkan api. Ia merendahkan kepalanya agar bisa menyentuh … Ron .. dan hanya menguik-nguik seperti seekor anak anjing.

Mendadak Harry tersadar.

"Ron !" seru Harry tertahan melihat Ron mematung, masih memegang erat tongkatnya, ketakutan, "dia Norbert, Ron !"

"Norbert ?"

"Ya. Ingat tidak waktu giliranmu memberi makan, kau digigitnya ? Ia mengenalimu, Ron !"

"Norbert ?" Ron ragu tapi tangannya yang tidak memegang tongkat dengan gemetar diangkatnya untuk mengusap-usap moncong naga itu, hati-hati. Makhluk besar itu memejamkan matanya, menguik-nguik kesenangan dibelai-belai Ron.

"Norbert .. Norbert .. Kaukah ini ?" Ron ingin lebih yakin. Naga itu mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti. Ron yakin kini, ia mengusapnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Norbert, maukah kau menolong kami ?" Naga itu membuka matanya.

"Bawa kami kembali ke Hogwarts, Norbert. Hogwarts, kau ingat ? Mama Hagrid ?"

Norbert mengangguk-angguk, lalu merendahkan lehernya agar mereka semua bisa naik. Harry ragu sejenak sebelum membantu Snape naik, takut ia tersinggung, tetapi ternyata ia tidak menolak dibantu.

Seperti mimpi rasanya melintasi daratan Inggris naik naga di waktu malam. Hawa dingin semakin menggigit, Harry merapatkan jubahnya. Ia dapat merasa tubuh Snape membeku di depannya. Apakah .. masih belum terlambat ?

Dalam kegelapan Harry seperti melihat pemandangan yang dikenalnya. Danau. Kastil. Pucuk-pucuk pepohonan HutanTerlarang. Mereka sudah tiba.

Memutar mengelilingi kastil, Norbert nampak seperti pesawat yang sedang mencari posisi tepat untuk mendarat. Ia mendarat tepat di lapangan depan pondok Hagrid. Pintu pondok segera terbuka, dan sosok raksasa itu keluar,

"Siapa itu berani-berani .." kata-katanya terhenti takjub melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Hagrid, ini kami," teriak Harry, sambil berusaha turun, "Ini Norbert, Hagrid, kau ingat ?"

"Norbert ? Norbert ? Sayangku, ke mana saja kau ?" Hagrid mendekat tak percaya, airmatanya bercucuran.

"Hagrid, bantu kami dulu, membawa Profesor Snape ke rumahsakit. Nanti kau bisa menyapanya sepuas hati. Norbert, jangan pergi dulu, ya ?" Naga raksasa itu mendekam diam, mengangguk-angguk lagi.

Hagrid menurunkan Snape dengan sekali gerakan, dan membawanya ke rumahsakit diikuti Harry dan Ron dengan langkah-langkah setengah berlari.

"Ada apa Harry, apa yang terjadi, mengapa Norbert bisa ..?'

"Nanti saja Hagrid, ceritanya panjang. Yang penting menyelamatkan Profesor dulu,"

Mereka memasuki sal rumahsakit. Di sana ternyata sudah ada Dumbledore dan Sirius, disamping Hermione yang menemani Ginny.

"Harry, Ron !" pekik Hermione, yang segera teringat untuk menutup mulutnya. Ini rumahsakit ..

Hagrid membaringkan Snape yang nampak semakin pucat. Ia langsung keluar, tak sabar bertemu lagi dengan kesayangannya.

Harry bisa melihat sekilas airmuka lega Lyra saat mereka masuk.

"Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu," Sirius membuka suara, "begitu aku berhasil mendampingi Remus kembali ke kamar, dan ia nampak sudah lebih tenang, aku melihat bahwa portkey kami sudah tidak ada. Ketika aku hendak melapor pada Kepala Sekolah, aku bertemu dengan Hermione yang hendak melapor kehilangan kalian," Sirius menatap tajam anak walinya dan temannya, yang cuma bisa nyengir merasa bersalah.

"Aku langsung tahu apa yang kalian coba lakukan. Tadinya jika kalian tidak kembali lewat tengah malam ini, aku akan menyusul. Baru saja aku memutuskan akan pergi, ketika kalian masuk .."

Kepala Sekolah memandangi mereka, tersenyum hangat, "Aku tahu, kalian akan bisa mengatasinya. Ceritakan,"

Harry dan Ron bergantian mencoba menyusun kembali apa yang mereka alami tadi, sambung-menyambung, melompat dari satu peristiwa ke peristiwa lainnya.

"Kepala Sekolah, apakah .. apakah Dia benar-benar sudah mati ?" Ron mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran.

"Tidak ada yang tahu, Ron. Tidak ada yang bisa mengetahuinya. Biar waktu saja yang menjelaskan nanti," sahutnya.

Lyra selesai memeriksa Snape. Wajahnya nampak suram, "Harry, kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan padanya ?"

"Aku kurang jelas Lyra. Sejenis ramuan, yang membuatnya harus memenuhi keinginan Voldemort .." Harry memandang kepala sekolahnya, " .. untuk membunuh Anda. Setiap tindakan Profesor Snape untuk menentang perintah itu akan membuatnya kehilangan kekuatan sihirnya,"

"Dan ia menentangnya juga," Dumbledore terlihat prihatin.

"Ya. Satu Supportium, dan satu Patronum," Lyra tersentak kaget mendengar penjelasan Harry.

"Itu membutuhkan energi yang besar sekali. Kelihatannya ia memang sudah kehilangan kekuatan sihirnya,"

"Lyra, tidak adakah sesuatu yang dapat kita perbuat ?" Hermione terdengar sedih.

"Ada. Ramuan Revivalus,"

Sirius terdengar mengeluh. Hermione memekik pelan, sebelum membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa ?" Harry tidak mengerti.

"Kalau aku tidak salah," Hermione menguraikan lambat-lambat, "Ramuan ini bisa mengembalikan kondisi seseorang sesehat seperti sebelumnya. Dalam keadaan sekarat sekalipun. Tetapi .. proses penyembuhannya bisa jauh lebih sakit dari penyakitnya sendiri,"

"Mengapa demikian ?"

Lyra mengambil alih, "Karena Revivalus bekerja sangat tuntas. Kalau kau hanya terkena racun ringan, ia hanya akan bekerja di lambungmu, kau akan segera memuntahkan racun itu, dan kau sembuh. Tetapi dalam kondisi seperti Seve .. maksudku Profesor Snape ini, Revivalus akan bekerja di setiap tetes darahnya, di setiap senti otot, tulang, dan semua organ tubuhnya."

Sirius menambahkan, "Tercatat beberapa penyihir yang justru mati karena kesakitan oleh cara kerja ramuan ini, bukan oleh racun yang sesungguhnya. Mereka minum Revivalus sendiri tanpa teman, tak ada yang mengawasi ketika mereka kesakitan, membentur-benturkan diri ke tembok atau semacamnya,"

Harry bergidik. Tak ada pilihan lainkah ?

Sosok tubuh di atas pembaringan itu bergerak. Lyra cepat mendekatinya. Snape tersadar, mengenali Lyra didekatnya. Ia mencengkeram tangannya, berusaha untuk berbicara, namun yang keluar hanya bisikan, "aku .. kembali,"

Lyra mengangguk, berusaha menenangkannya, menoleh pada Dumbledore minta bantuan. Dumbledore mendekat, duduk di sisi pembaringan., sementara Lyra bangkit menuju ke ruang penyimpanan obatnya.

"Aku senang kau kembali dengan selamat, Severus," Suaranya sejuk menenangkan, "Lyra sedang menyiapkan Revivalus. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu,"

Tetapi Snape malah berusaha untuk duduk, mencari-cari dalam jubahnya, menemukan sesuatu dan menyerahkannya pada Dumbledore, tanpa bicara. Dumbledore menyentuhkan tongkatnya, dan perlahan terlihat sebuah kantung mewujud. Ia membukanya, melihat ke dalamnya, dan mengangguk.

"Heart of Eternity. Mereka bisa terselamatkan,"

Lyra kembali dengan sebuah piala mengepulkan asap warna-warni. Snape memandang piala itu dengan enggan, seperti seorang anak yang dipaksa minum obat oleh ibunya.

Sirius maju mendekat, "Severus, kalau kau percaya padaku, bolehkah aku .. ?"

Snape memandang Sirius sejenak dengan ragu, tetapi sejurus kemudian ia mengangguk mantap, "terimakasih, Sirius," ucapnya lemah.

"Sambil duduk, atau berdiri ?"

"Kurasa berdiri lebih leluasa,"

Harry mengikuti percakapan mereka dengan heran. Tetapi ia segera melihat apa maksud Sirius. Ia membantu Snape turun dari pembaringannya, dan menyangganya agar berada dalam posisi berdiri. Sirius berdiri tepat di belakang Snape, kedua tangannya dilingkarkan ke dadanya seperti memeluk.

Lyra memberikan piala itu pada Snape, yang memejamkan mata menahan napas sebelum menghabiskan isi piala itu dalam sekali teguk.

Dumbledore mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Snape dan Sirius _Quietus_.

Harry sudah pernah mengalami kutukan Cruciatus tahun lalu ketika berhadapan dengan Voldemort. Nampaknya apa yang dialami Snape kali ini lebih dari kesakitan akibat Cruciatus. Harry menyaksikan profesornya itu meronta-ronta dengan liar. Mungkin saja ia akan membenturkan kepalanya di tembok, jika tidak ditahan oleh Sirius, yang nampak berusaha sekuatnya menjaga agar gerakan Snape tidak menjurus membahayakan. Dan, teriakan-teriakannya tentu akan mendirikan bulu roma, sekiranya tidak didiamkan oleh Dumbledore.

"Ayo, kini giliranmu dan Ron diperiksa," Lyra tidak menghiraukan protes keduanya, bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. Harry kemudian tahu bahwa Lyra tidak tega melihat Snape kesakitan. Dan memeriksa mereka berdua setidaknya bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa, syukurlah. Tetapi malam ini lebih baik kalian tetap tinggal di sini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa keributan yang akan terjadi bila kalian kembali ke asrama," Lyra melemparkan piama kepada keduanya.

Rasanya seperti tidak pernah akan berakhir, namun Lyra kemudian membawa sebuah baskom besar ke dekat bilik Snape, "kukira sudah akan selesai," gumamnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Dan ia benar. Gerakan Snape mulai melemah. Sirius membimbingnya mendekati baskom yang disediakan Lyra, dan Snape memuntahkan sejumlah besar cairan kental kehitaman.

"Ramuan Imperium," desis Lyra. Dumbledore kembali mengacungkan tongkatnya _Sonorus_ dan mereka dapat mendengar lagi suara Snape maupun Sirius.

Sirius kembali membimbing Snape ke pembaringannya. Setelah yakin Snape dalam posisi yang nyaman, ia kembali ke sisi Dumbledore. Harry bisa melihat sekujur tubuhnya penuh keringat.

"Kukira aku pergi melihat Remus dulu, Kepala Sekolah," katanya setelah menenangkan napasnya. "ia juga tentu ingin tahu kabar baik ini,"

"Apakah .. ia masih .." Harry ingin tahu.

"Masih. Ia masih berujud serigala. Tetapi ia sudah tenang. Kukira ia sudah dapat mengendalikan pikirannya,"

Dumbledore mengangguk padanya, dan Sirius beranjak menuju pintu.

"Sirius .. ,"

Langkahnya terhenti. Snape memanggilnya.

"Terima kasih,"

Sirius menggeleng, "Lupakan saja," Ia melangkah lagi, tapi Snape memanggilnya lagi.

"Severus, benar tidak apa-apa. Aku terbiasa melakukan ini .. setiap bulan,"

"Apakah .. Remus .. separah itu ?"

"Kurang lebih. Ia selalu dalam keadaan sadar bahwa ia tidak ingin menyakiti manusia. Jadi ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Semua dorongan untuk menggigit, mencakar, menerkam, .." suara Sirius hampa.

Snape tercenung.

Sirius meneruskan langkahnya membuka pintu dan meninggalkan rumahsakit.

Dumbledore kemudian menyusul, setelah memberi instruksi agar semua pergi tidur.

Hening sejenak. Lyra menawarkan Ramuan Penidur Tanpa Mimpi, tapi tak seorangpun menerima. Ia kemudian mengulangi instruksi Dumbledore agar semua tidur, sambil menggumam sendiri bahwa ia akan mulai meramu penawar untuk para penyihir dengan Heart of Eternity. Setelah mengecek kondisi Snape sekali lagi, ia kembali ke kantornya.

Setelah Lyra menghilang di kantornya, Ginny berbisik pada kakaknya,

"Ron,"

"Hmm,"

"Aku cemas sekali tadi,"

"Yang penting aku sudah kembali dengan selamat, kan,"

"Ron,"

"Apa lagi ?" Ron yang sedang berusaha untuk tidur, langsung terduduk.

"Kau bisa membayangkan apa kata Mum dan Dad bila mengetahui kau habis bertempur dengan .. dia ?"

Ron benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa kata ibunya nanti.


	21. Bab 20

**B A B 2 0**

Hari sudah pagi, matahari menerobos masuk dari jendela, ketika Snape terbangun. Sepi. Beberapa detik ia mengumpulkan ingatan, sebelum tirai biliknya dibuka. Lyra masuk .

"Hai. Sudah bangun ? Bagaimana perasaanmu ?"

"Baik. Bagaimana Potter dan Weasley ?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Anak-anak semua sudah pergi sarapan di Aula Besar," sahut Lyra tanpa ditanya.

"Semua ?"

"Malfoy juga sudah sadar, dini hari tadi,"

"Oh,"

"Aku bawakan sarapanmu ?"

Snape mengangguk. Beberapa detik Lyra menghilang di balik tirai, dan ia kembali lagi dengan sebuah baki.

"Duduklah di sini," pinta Snape, "kalau kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain,"

"Tidak," Lyra mengambil tempat di kursi di sisi pembaringannya, "ramuan untuk para penyihir sudah stabil, tinggal dididihkan dengan api kecil selama tiga jam ke depan. Wright dari St Mungo sudah kuhubungi, ia akan kemari pukul sepuluh untuk mengambil hasilnya,"

"Jadi semua sudah dibereskan,"

Lyra mengangguk. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam membiarkan Snape menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Aku senang kau kembali,"

Snape memandangnya, "Jujur saja, ada saat aku takut tidak dapat memenuhi janjiku .."

Lyra mengangguk pelan, "itulah yang aku cemaskan .."

Suara ketukan pelan di pintu.

"Biar kulihat," Lyra beranjak ke pintu.

Remus Lupin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang ?" tanyanya berbasa-basi, mengambil tempat yang ditinggalkan Lyra. Lyra sendiri meninggalkan mereka setelah membereskan bekas sarapan.

"Sudah baikan,"

"Aku mau minta maaf .."

Alis Snape terangkat.

"Portkey itu. Tadinya aku dan Sirius yang berencana akan pergi. Aku sama sekali lupa kalau semalam .."

Snape memotong, "sudahlah. Aku yang harus minta maaf. Seharusnya aku membuatkanmu ramuan .."

"Kau tidak punya kewajiban untuk itu, Severus,"

Terdiam sejenak.

"Aku cemas sewaktu mengetahui anak-anak nekat itu yang pergi. Apalagi setelah aku tahu, Voldemort berhasil mengajak beberapa Dementor ke pihaknya. Aku khawatir Harry tidak dapat menangani para Dementor itu sendiri,"

"Tetapi Harry sudah cerita," Lupin melanjutkan, "Ia bilang patronusmu sangat mengagumkan,"

Terdiam lagi. Snape menghela napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menyahut.

"Aku bahkan ragu bisa menciptakan Patronus itu,"

"Jangan bergurau, Severus. Aku tahu kemampuanmu lebih tinggi dari kami semua di sini, kecuali Dumbledore, mungkin. Terlepas dari kondisimu saat itu, .. ,"

Snape tersenyum getir. "Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Aku tahu ilmu-ku cukup tinggi. Tetapi menciptakan Patronus, perlu konsentrasi pada .. peristiwa yang .. membahagiakan. Kau tahu itu. Kau kan ahli Patronus,"

Keduanya terdiam lagi.

"Maksudmu, kau tak bisa menemukan .. peristiwa yang .."

Snape mengangguk.

"Kala aku meninggalkan Pangeran Kegelapan, aku sudah di puncak keputusasaan. Aku datang pada Dumbledore, karena aku merasa bahwa dia akan mau mendengarkanku dulu sebelum menyerahkanku ke Kementrian. Ke Azkaban,"

Lupin mengangguk, menyimak.

"Setelah aku menceritakan segalanya, aku menyerahkan tongkatku padanya. Kukira ia akan mematahkan tongkatku, lalu menghubungi Kementrian," Snape menyandarkan kepalanya, memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang lagi.

Kemudian ia membuka matanya, menerawang ke langit-langit seolah mencari sesuatu di sana.

Lupin menunggu, mendengarkan dengan sabar.

"Tetapi ternyata ia menyerahkan kembali tongkatku. Mungkin tongkat ini akan lebih bermanfaat bila berada bersamamu. Gunakan untuk sesuatu yang berarti. Itu yang dikatakannya,"

Snape menarik napas panjang. Lagi.

Lupin menatapnya tak percaya.

"Severus, itukah peristiwa yang membentuk Patronusmu ?"

Snape mengangguk.

"Tetapi itu, tujuhbelas .. hampir delapanbelas tahun lalu .."

Snape mengangguk lagi.

"Kau tak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa selama tujuhbelas .. delapanbelas tahun ini .. kau tak pernah lagi menemukan peristiwa yang .. tidak, tidak mungkin,"

Snape menarik napas lagi, lebih dalam kini, "Tetapi itulah yang terjadi,"

Lupin menatapnya prihatin. Orang di hadapannya ini, orang yang pernah sangat membencinya .. Mereka terdiam lagi beberapa saat.

"Maaf ..,"

Lupin berbalik. Lyra berdiri di ambang tirai dengan sebuah piala mengepulkan uap panas.

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, tapi kukira sudah saatnya minum obat lagi. Pemulih," kata yang terakhir ini ditujukannya pada Snape yang sudah memandangnya seperti anak kecil dipaksa minum obat oleh ibunya.

Lupin mengangguk, berdiri.

Lalu ia membungkuk mendekati wajah Snape, berbisik, "Kukira kau akan segera menemukan kebahagiaanmu lagi, segera," matanya berkilat-kilat menatap berganti-ganti antara Lyra dan Snape, "Lyra, aku serahkan kembali pasienmu," sambil melambai ia melangkah pergi.

Aula Besar sungguh riuh saat itu. Pengumuman Dumbledore bahwa Voldemort telah berhasil dikalahkan --tanpa menjelaskan oleh siapa, kapan, dan bagaimana--, sungguh mengejutkan. Berbagai rekaan menyebar dari mulut ke mulut, beberapa di antara mereka menoleh pada Harry seakan mengkonfirmasi. Tapi Harry hanya mengangkat bahu, tak mau berkomentar lebih lanjut.

Perhatiannya lebih tertuju pada kursi kosong di Meja Tinggi. Apakah Snape sudah sadar ? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ?

Lamunannya terputus ketika pos tiba. Errol mendarat dengan suara "guprak !" yang keras, dihadapan Ron, kelihatannya ia membawa surat lebih tebal dari kemampuannya. Ron membukanya hati-hati. Mrs Weasley. Rupanya Dumbledore langsung mengabarinya semalam, dan kini ia menulis pada Ron betapa bangganya ia, betapa cemasnya ia, dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain. Nampaknya surat ini ditulis sambil berurai air mata karena disana-sini tintanya nampak luntur. Ron nyengir membacanya, memperlihatkannya pada Harry.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi reaksi Mum nanti kalau aku pulang,"

Harry tersenyum disela-sela usahanya membuka surat yang dibawa seekor burung hantu yang tidak ia kenal.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Mungkin anda tidak mengenal saya, tetapi anda mungkin pernah mendengar nama saya sebagai pemilik Zonko. Apabila anda mempunyai waktu luang, saya ingin bertemu untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Mungkin sehabis menempuh ujian OWL anda ? Sabtu jam 10.00 bagaimana ?_

_Terimakasih sebelumnya,_

_Jameson Carrey_

"Datang saja," saran Fred saat Harry memperlihatkan surat itu pada mereka, "mungkin mereka mau memberimu voucher atau sesuatu, sebagai ungkapan kegembiraan dikalahkannya Kau-Tahu-Siapa ..,"

Harry tidak melihat bahwa si kembar saling sikut sambil nyengir.

OWL berlangsung minggu itu. Hampir semua berkeluh kesah mengerjakannya.

"Aku heran, Snape masih mampu membuat soal sesulit ini, untuk kedua pelajarannya. Setelah apa yang dia alami," Ron mengeluh pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Ron !" Hermione mengingatkan.

"Iya, iya .. aku sudah janji tidak akan mengeluh lagi,"

Begitu OWL berakhir, anak-anak kelas lima seperti dilepaskan dari beban berat. Sabtu kunjungan ke Hogsmeade dimanfaatkan benar-benar untuk refreshing.

Harry yang penasaran, segera mengunjungi Zonko pukul 10 tepat. Setelah janjian bertemu di Three Broomstick saat makan siang dengan Hermione dan Ron, ia bergegas masuk ke toko lelucon itu. Seorang pegawai mengantarkannya ke kantor Mr Carrey.

Di sana ternyata sudah menunggu Sirius Black. Dan Remus Lupin.

Harry terbengong keheranan saat Mr Carrey menjabat tangan menyambutnya sementara Sirius dan Remus menertawakan kebingungannya.

"Harry," Mr Carrey membentangkan segulung perkamen di atas meja, "kami merasa sudah saatnya kau tahu ini,"

Harry membaca huruf-huruf kapital yang tercetak di atas perkamen itu :

AKTA PEMBENTUKAN PERUSAHAAN PRODUKSI DAN PERDAGANGAN

BARANG-BARANG LELUCON SIHIR ZONKO

Di bawahnya berderet kalimat-kalimat hukum sebagaimana dokumen resmi, yang menerangkan bahwa pendiri dan pemilik modal perusahaan ini adalah .. Sirius Black, Jameson Carrey, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, dan .. James Potter.

"Ya, kami berlima," Sirius bersungguh-sungguh menatap anak walinya ini, "dan sesuai perjanjian ini, barangsiapa meninggal dunia, haknya akan diwariskan pada ahli waris yang ditunjuk. Itu berarti kau, Harry, meski kau baru akan mendapat bagianmu setelah berusia tujuhbelas, sesuai hukum waris sihir Inggris,"

"Tetapi pembagian keuntungan tetap berjalan, dan kau selama ini juga menikmatinya, karena ditransfer langsung ke rekeningmu di Gringotts," jelas Mr Carrey.

Mereka bertiga memandangnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Namun itu bukan semuanya. Kami mengundangmu ke sini, juga untuk meminta pendapatmu. Yah, meski menurut perjanjian, pemegang saham yang belum cukup umur tidak usah dimintai pendapatnya, tetapi kukira aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu," lanjut Mr Carrey.

Harry berusaha bersungguh-sungguh mendengarkan.

"James menjadikanmu sebagai ahli waris sahamnya. Pettigrew, menunjuk ibunya, yang sayangnya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu,"

"Beruntung dia meninggal, sehingga tidak mengetahui ulah anaknya yang sebenarnya," geram Sirius.

Mr Carrey segera mengembalikan ke pokok pembicaraan lagi, "Minggu lalu kuterima kabar bahwa Pettigrew .. menerima .. Kecupan Dementor," ia menghela napas, "Karenanya secara hukum niaga sihir ia bisa dikategorikan sudah meninggal. Sesungguhnya bagian sahamnya seharusnya dibagi rata di antara pemegang saham lain yang ada, karena ia tidak memiliki ahli waris,"

Mr Carrey memandang berkeliling ke semua yang hadir, "tetapi aku menemukan pihak, yang .. err .. kurasa cocok untuk menjadi pemegang saham baru. Karena itu aku meminta pendapat kalian semua pemegang saham, apakah saham Pettigrew ini kita bagi rata seperti kesepakatan semula, atau kita jual pada pihak baru ini ?"

"Aku kira lebih baik kita jual. Mereka bukan saja cocok sebagai pemegang saham, tetapi juga sumber ide yang tidak akan pernah kering. Baik untuk kelanjutan Zonko di masa datang," Sirius bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kukira juga demikian," Remus menambahkan, "mereka bisa kompak dengan kita, dan ide-idenya juga cukup brilian untuk diterapkan di Zonko,"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu Harry ?" melihat Harry kebingungan, Mr Carrey cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Oya aku lupa. Aku belum memberitahumu siapa mereka itu,"

Terdengar ketukan di pintu. Mr Carrey berjalan ke pintu untuk membukanya, sambil bergumam, "Tepat pada waktunya. Inilah mereka,"

Di pintu muncul sepasang kepala berambut merah, nyengir pada Harry. Fred dan George ! Tentu saja, siapa lagi .. Harry tidak bisa berbuat lain selain mengangguk setuju.

Bertemu lagi di Three Broomstick, kali ini Fred dan George ikut serta. Mereka sedang menikmati makan siang, ketika tiba-tiba Fred teringat sesuatu.

"O,ya ada yang lihat Ginny tidak ?"

"Mungkin di Honeydukes, dengan Malfoy kukira," Ron menjawab singkat.

"Aneh juga, bukan, persahabatan mereka ?" Hermione menimpali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tahu bagaimana nasib Lucius Malfoy ?"

"Ada apa dengan Malfoy ?" sebuah suara berat di belakang mereka.

"Hagrid !" mereka segera bergeser memberi tempat untuknya. Perlu tempat yang lebih besar untuk dapat duduk bersama-sama Hagrid.

"Aku dengar, sebagian Pelahap Maut ada yang tertangkap. Ada juga yang menyerahkan diri karena tidak tahan."

"Tidak tahan kenapa, Hagrid ?"

"Kementrian mencabut ijin ber-Apparate mereka. Lalu Departemen Penggunaan Sihir yang Tidak Pada Tempatnya juga melacak mereka jika mereka mengunakan sihir,"

Harry teringat masa ia mendapat peringatan dari Departemen ini. Sekecil apapun, akan terlacak.

"Jadi ?"

"Yah, jika mereka menggunakan sihir, selemah apapun, dalam hitungan detik seorang atau lebih Auror sudah akan ber-Apparate di sana dan menangkap mereka,"

"Ha .. Bayangkan para Pelahap Maut itu. Mereka membenci Muggle, tetapi sekarang mesti hidup seperti Muggle jika tidak ingin tertangkap," suara Ron penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi Lucius belum .."

"Belum tertangkap, betul,"

Harry membayangkan, bagaimana rasanya. Dia dulu hidup penuh penderitaan, tidak punya orangtua, tidak punya teman, tidak punya uang sepeserpun. Kini hidupnya berubah, dia tahu siapa orangtuanya, dan dia punya wali yang menyayanginya, teman-teman yang menyenangkan, kekayaan .. Bagaimana rasanya jika dibalik, Lucius Malfoy terbiasa hidup serba mewah, dalam kekuasaan, dengan teman-teman (yang ternyata palsu), kini harus hidup dalam pelarian .. tanpa bisa menggunakan sihir sedikitpun. Harry tiba-tiba merasa iba pada Draco ..

"Bagaimana dengan Draco ?"

"Ayah kandungnya, Seth Malfoy, ternyata meninggalkan warisan, tidak banyak, namun cukuplah .. Katanya ia akan menjemput ibunya dari St Mungo bila sudah cukup sehat, lalu hidup berdua ibunya saja,"

"Katanya, Hagrid ? Ia yang bilang begitu padamu ?"

Hagrid nampak tersipu, "Iya, Ginny kemarin mengajaknya mengunjungiku. Persahabatan yang aneh, bukan ?" Untuk kedua kalinya Harry mendengar kalimat ini.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, menikmati hidangan. Tiba-tiba Ron seperti diingatkan akan sesuatu, merogoh saku jubahnya, dan mengeluarkan benda logam pipih panjang berkilat, "Hagrid, ini untukmu,"

"Oh, apa ini ?"

"Pakailah bila kau ingin bertemu dengan, err, .. Norbert,"

"Tapi jangan sering-sering ya, jika keadaan mendesak saja,"

Hagrid mengangguk dengan patuh, "Terimakasih Ron, aku janji tidak akan menyalahgunakannya,"

Tapi mata kumbang hitam itu berkilat-kilat menyatakan lain dari yang diucapkannya.

Lyra sedang membereskan barang-barangnya ketika pintunya diketuk. Snape.

"Hai, masuklah. Maaf berantakan,"

"Kau akan pergi ?"

"Madam Pomfrey sudah menulis akan kembali. Lagipula kontrakku hanya satu tahun,"

Snape terdiam.

"Ada apa ?"

"Tidak adil,"

Lyra memandangnya bertanya.

"Kau memintaku berjanji untuk kembali, tetapi setelah aku kembali, kau malah yang akan pergi,"

Lyra tersenyum, "Tidak jauh, kok,"

"Kau tidak kembali ke Cina ? Bukankah Guru Ling memintamu ?"

Lyra menggeleng, "Mungkin aku akan ke Cina. Tidak untuk waktu yang lama, hanya sekedar berkunjung. Tetapi yang memintaku sekarang justru St Mungo,"

Snape menunggu.

"Mereka memintaku untuk mengepalai Laboratorium Riset,"

Melihat Snape masih terdiam, Lyra melanjutkan, "Ayolah. St Mungo kan cukup dekat. Kau bisa ber-Apparate kapan saja untuk mengunjungiku. Atau, kalau kau ijinkan, aku yang akan mengunjungimu,"

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengunjungiku. Aku ingin .. kau bersamaku,"

Lyra terperangah mendengar pernyataan ini. Ia menatap tidak percaya, dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata hitam yang sedang memandangnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Lyra, aku tahu, Steve punya tempat yang istimewa di hatimu," Snape nampak hati-hati memilih kata, "Tetapi, mungkinkah .. kau masih punya tempat untukku ?"

Lyra menatap tepat ke dalam sepasang mata hitamnya. Ada sesuatu yang hangat di sana.

"Severus, Steve memang, hingga saat ini, masih punya tempat istimewa di hatiku,"

Lyra merasa kedua mata hitam itu meredup.

"Suatu tempat istimewa di hatiku. Sudut kecil, tempat masa lalu. Dan," Lyra menatap lekat kedua mata itu, "masih luas tersedia ruang hatiku untuk kau masuki, Severus,"

Seketika senyum langka itu menghiasi wajahnya, kilatnya mencapai mata hitamnya.

"Boleh kutahu cara memasukinya ?"

Lyra menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Kau sudah ada di dalamnya,"

Detik berikutnya ia sudah masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Ke dalam kehangatannya.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku ?"

Lyra menggeleng. Dan kehangatan menyelimutinya lagi.

Terdengar langkah-langkah beberapa pasang kaki mendekat. Dan ketukan di pintu. Lyra melangkah enggan ke pintu.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, si kembar ..

"Hi, Lyra. Kami mau pamitan, sebentar lagi kami sudah harus ke stasiun,"

"Kau akan berangkat ? Kau tidak terus di sini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kontrakku hanya satu tahun. Dan Madam Pomfrey sudah akan kembali,"

"Sebetulnya lebih asyik denganmu, Lyra,"

"Ah, masa. Eh, masuklah dulu,"

Anak-anak masuk, namun agak terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang telah ada di dalam.

"Profesor,"

Snape mengangguk pada mereka, "Longbottom, bagaimana kedua orangtuamu ?"

Neville tersenyum senang, "Mereka sudah sadar. Dan, saya .. saya . ingin mengucapkan terima kasih,"

Tak terduga Neville memeluk Snape, yang terlihat kaget dan canggung.

"Sudahlah,"

"Maaf, sir, saya hanya .." Neville melepas pelukannya tersipu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi bagaimana perkembangannya ?"

"Minggu lalu saat saya memberikan ramuan itu, mereka berdua langsung sadar. Bisa mengenali nenek, kakek Algie, dan saudara-saudara yang lain,"

"Dan ..?"

"Mulanya mereka tidak mengenali saya. Tetapi nenek teringat, tentu saja, kan Neville yang terakhir mereka lihat adalah Neville yang berusia dua tahun,"

"Jadi ?"

"Sekarang mereka sudah mengenali saya," Neville bercerita antusias, "tetapi mereka belum boleh pulang. Masih ada berbagai terapi, terapi fisik, terapi pemulihan memori, terapi pemulihan kekuatan sihir. Liburan ini mungkin saya akan menghabiskannya di St Mungo, Sir,"

"Hmm," Snape seperti baru teringat sesuatu, "Kau tahu bahwa Miss Fern juga mungkin akan berada di St Mungo ?"

"Oh, benarkah ?" anak-anak bertanya serentak.

"Ya," tersipu Lyra menjelaskan, "mereka memintaku mengepalai Laboratorium Riset,"

"Waah, selamat ya, Lyra"

"Jika memang kau akan sering berada di St Mungo, maukah kau membantu kami ?" Snape menujukan pertanyaannya pada Neville.

"Akan saya bantu semampu saya, Sir,"

"Aku sedang melakukan riset, dan menemui beberapa keterbatasan. Di St Mungo mungkin akan lebih leluasa menemukan akses pustaka, peralatan, maupun bahan untuk pengujian,"

Neville masih belum mengerti.

"Jika kalian berdua meneliti dari St Mungo, aku di sini, mungkin bekerja secara simultan akan lebih menghasilkan,"

"Sir, ramuan apakah itu ?"

"Aku sendiri juga belum yakin, tetapi jika ini benar-benar bekerja .. tahun depan kalian mungkin akan mendapatkan lagi guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam favorit kalian,"

"Ramuan Anti-Kutukan Manusia Serigala ?" Neville terperangah.

Snape mengangguk.

Anak-anak langsung bersorak dan melonjak-lonjak.

Tidak, tidak semuanya. Hermione hanya diam saja, memandangi profesornya itu.

"Sir, jika memang demikian, anda melepaskan mata pelajaran yang .. sudah anda inginkan sedari dulu ?"

Serentak anak-anak terdiam dengan pertanyaan Hermione ini. Mereka baru menyadarinya. Mereka menunggu harap-harap cemas jawaban Snape.

Snape hanya menggeleng. "Kurasa merangkap dua mata pelajaran terlalu melelahkan buatku,"

Ron yang menanggapi, "Sir, .. bagi kami .. anda tetap guru Ramuan favorit kami,"

Senyum seperti anak kecil mencapai mata Snape, "Ya, tentu saja, karena kalian kan tidak pernah mendapat guru Ramuan yang lain,"

Anak-anak tertawa setengah tidak percaya. Snape mencandai mereka !

"Kalian harus bergegas, jika tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta," Lyra mengingatkan.

"Astaga," mereka kemudian bergegas keluar, "Selamat tinggal Profesor. Sampai ketemu lagi,"

"Bye Lyra, kapan kita nonton sepakbola lagi ?"

Dan mereka berhamburan berlari keluar. Lyra hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Di kereta. Ron mengamati Hermione tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ada apa sih ?"

"Kau lihat tidak tadi, di kamar Lyra ?"

"Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Snape,"

"Ya, ada apa memangnya yang kau senyumkan ?"

"Aku punya perasaan aneh, .. bahwa tidak lama lagi .. aku harus memanggilnya .. Paman Severus .."


	22. Epilog

**E P I L O G**

Bertahun-tahun kemudian ..

Hogwarts Express. Kereta itu baru saja meninggalkan stasiun King's Cross. Seorang pemuda sebelas tahunan, jangkung, tegap, berambut coklat dengan mata biru cerdas berkilat, menyusuri satu demi satu kompartemen. Semua rata-rata sudah penuh.

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan satu kompartemen yang baru berisi dua orang anak seusianya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini ?" tanyanya harap-harap cemas.

"Tentu saja," sahut kedua anak itu nyaris berbarengan, "kelas satu juga ?"

Ia mengangguk.

"O ya, kenalkan, namaku Pat. Patrick Sullivan," katanya mengulurkan tangannya, "aku tidak tahu bahwa aku penyihir hingga aku menerima surat dari Hogwarts. Orangtuaku bingung sekaligus senang mengetahui adanya penyihir dalam keluarga,"

"Aku Jim. James Potter," seorang dari mereka menyambut uluran tangannya. Ia berambut hitam berantakan dan mengenakan kacamata. Kulitnya tidak putih seperti orang Inggris pada umumnya, .. yah ..agak kekuningan-lah. Mungkin ada keturunan Cina ?

"Aku Rick. Richard Weasley," sahut yang satunya lagi, juga menyambut jabatan tangannya. Rambutnya merah bergelombang besar-besar. Pipinya penuh bintik-bintik. Giginya agak besar-besar menonjol membuat wajahnya berkesan jenaka. Tetapi ia punya mata biru yang cerdas juga.

"Kalian dari keluarga penyihir ?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk, "Orangtua kami bersahabat akrab. Kami juga sudah akrab sejak masih bayi, kata mereka, lho,"

"Kami berharap masuk asrama yang sama, Gryffindor. Kau juga kan ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Belum tahu. Kalian tentu sudah tahu banyak tentang sihir. Aku pasti menjadi murid paling bego di kelas,"

"Aaah, jangan takut. Banyak orang yang berasal dari keluarga Muggle, dan mereka belajar dengan cukup cepat,"

"Rick, ibumu berasal dari keluarga Muggle, dan kukira dia tidak bisa dibilang belajar dengan _cukup cepat_,"

Rick nyengir, "Ya. Kalau dia sih harusnya dibilang belajar dengan _sangat cepat_. Dad berasal dari keluarga sihir, tetapi dia selalu kalah dalam pelajaran dibanding Mum. Konon Uncle Harry dan Auntie Cho juga," kata Rick mengarahkan pandangan pada Jim. Jim juga nyengir lebar.

"Muggle ? Apakah itu cara kalian menyebut .."

"Masyarakat non-penyihir, betul .."

Ketiganya segera saja merasa saling menyukai dan menjadi sangat akrab. Saat troli makan siang lewat, mereka menunjukan banyak makanan aneh-aneh yang tidak ada di dunia Muggle.

Hari sudah gelap ketika kereta berhenti di stasiun Hogsmeade. Mereka bertiga sudah menggunakan jubah masing-masing.

"Kelas satu ! Kelas satu, semua berkumpul di sini !" terdengar suara menggelegar. Pemilik suara itu adalah seorang tinggi besar berjanggut menyeramkan.

"Itu Hagrid," seru Jim senang, "jangan takut, Pat. Kelihatannya dia menyeramkan, tetapi sebetulnya dia baik, lho,"

"Hai, Hagrid," sapa Rick.

"Jim, Rick ! Jadi juga kalian masuk Hogwarts tahun ini. Apa kabar Harry, Cho, Mione, dan Ron ?"

"Mum dan Dad baik-baik saja, mereka kirim salam untukmu," seru kedua anak itu nyaris bersamaan.

Mereka kemudian mengikuti Hagrid berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sempit dan curam. Di kanan dan kiri mereka gelap sekali, pepohonan di situ pasti lebat. Ketika jalan sempit itu mendadak membuka ke tepi danau, terdengar seruan "Ooooh!" serempak. Di atas gunung tinggi di seberang danau, jendela-jendelanya berkilau terang, di bawah langit penuh bintang, bertengger kastil besar dengan banyak menara besar dan kecil.

Dengan naik perahu kecil-kecil masing-masing perahu empat anak, mereka menyeberangi danau. Mereka tiba di dinding bukit karang, melewati tirai sulur yang menyembunyikan lubang besar di dinding bukit karang itu. Mereka dibawa melewati lorong gelap, yang rupanya berada persis di bawah kastil, sampai mereka tiba di semacam pelabuhan bawah tanah. Mereka naik ke daratan berbatu karang dan kerikil.

Hagrid mengetuk pintu kastil tiga kali dengan kepalan raksasanya. Pintu terbuka, seorang penyihir wanita sudah tua sekali dengan jubah merah hati menyambut mereka di sana.

"Kelas satu, Profesor McGonagall,"

"Baik, Hagrid, terimakasih. Aku ambil alih dari sini,"

Penyihir wanita itu membawa mereka melintasi sebuah Aula yang besar dengan lantai kotak-kotak, membawa mereka ke sebuah ruangan kecil di sampingnya, dan menyuruh mereka menunggu di sana.

"Aku agak takut padanya," bisik Pat.

"Kata Mum, asal kita taat aturan dan disiplin, dia sebenarnya baik dan penuh perhatian," sahut Rick menenangkan, entah menenangkan Pat atau dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya mereka memasuki Aula Besar. Aula ini sudah penuh dengan murid-murid kelas yang lebih tua.

"Woow," seru Pat kagum melihat dekorasinya.

"Disihir supaya tampak seperti langit di luar. Mum membacakannya untukku dari _Sejarah Hogwarts_," Rick menimpali.

"Sekarang apa ?" tanya Pat lagi.

"Kita akan ditentukan asrama. Katanya kita harus melewati sebuah tes. Tapi Mum dan Dad tidak mau memberitahuku tes macam apa yang harus kita kerjakan," Jim menjawab.

"Kata Uncle Fred, kita harus berkelahi melawan Troll .."

Pat bergidik. Dia tidak tahu apa itu Troll, tetapi mendengar kata berkelahi, pastilah itu sesuatu yang menakutkan ..

Profesor McGonagall meletakkan bangku berkaki empat di depan mereka. Di atasnya ia meletakkan sebuah topi sihir berujung runcing, yang sudah bertambal, berjumbai, dan kotor sekali. Topi itu lalu membuka sayatan lebar di bawahnya, rupanya berfungsi sebagai mulut, dan mulai bernyanyi tentang keempat asrama yang ada di Hogwarts berikut syarat masing-masing penghuninya. Di akhir lagunya ia berseru "pakailah aku dan ketahuilah asramamu !"

"Jadi itu!" seru Rick gemas, "awas, kuadukan Uncle Fred pada Auntie Angie karena membuatku ketakutan ..,"

Mereka bertiga akhirnya memang masuk Gryffindor.

Duduk di meja Gryffindor, Pat bisa melihat Meja Tinggi tempat guru-guru dengan jelas. Ada seorang guru mungil, mungil sekali, kelihatannya ia duduk di atas sesuatu yang ditumpukkan di atas kursinya agar duduknya sejajar dengan guru-guru lain. Ada seorang guru wanita pendek gemuk dengan topi bertambal dan rambut seakan beterbangan. Yang duduk di tengah itu pastilah Kepala Sekolah Albus Dumbledore dengan janggut dan rambutnya yang panjang keperakan. Dan guru berikutnya entah mengapa membuat Pat merinding. Yang seorang berambut hitam lurus berminyak, dengan hidung bengkok dan wajah pucat. Ia bercakap dengan guru di sebelahnya, berambut coklat muda dengan banyak senyum.

"Siapa dia ? Kelihatannya menyeramkan," Pat menyenggol Jim.

"Oh, itu. Profesor Snape. Guru Ramuan kita. Dad bilang, kelihatannya saja dia menyeramkan, dan kata-katanya juga tajam. Dia juga suka sekali memotong poin asrama atau memberi detensi. Tetapi .. hatinya baik kok,"

Pat tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana orang yang suka memotong poin dan memberi detensi bisa dikatakan baik.

"Satunya lagi, Profesor Lupin. Guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dia dulunya manusia serigala,"

"Haa .. ?" Pat melongo.

"Ya, sampai Profesor Snape menemukan ramuan yang bisa menyembuhkannya,"

"Kelihatannya mereka bersahabat akrab,"

"Dad bilang mereka dulunya musuh bebuyutan,"

"Ah, masa .. ?" Pat tidak habis pikir. Banyak betul keanehan di dunia sihir ini ..

"Iya, hingga mereka melawan Lord Voldemort, penyihir yang terjahat saat itu. Masa itu mereka bahkan tidak berani menyebut namanya. Kau baca sajalah nanti di Sejarah Sihir .. Pokoknya mereka terpaksa harus berkerja sama, termasuk dengan Chief Auror kita saat ini, Sirius Black. Sejak saat itu mereka nampak bersahabat," Jim menjelaskan pada Pat yang nampak semakin keheranan saja.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika piring-piring di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba saja sudah terisi dengan berbagai makanan yang mengundang selera. Setelah Kepala Sekolah mempersilakan makan, segera saja mereka sibuk mengisi perut masing-masing.

Dari atas Meja Tinggi, Snape memandangi mereka tanpa mereka sadari.

Jadi, mereka telah datang, batinnya. Potter, Chang. Matanya melihat anak berambut hitam berantakan berkacamata. Weasley, Granger. Rambut merah bergelombang itu. Tidak akan salah lagi. Mereka nampak akrab dengan seorang anak yang dia tidak kenal. Mungkin dari keluarga Muggle.

Peristiwa macam apalagi yang akan mereka buat kali ini, hatinya bertanya-tanya. Namun sebuah suara lain dalam hatinya menenangkan. _Tenang, Severus,_ suara itu berkata, _biarkan saja mereka. Bukan urusanmu lagi, sudah bukan masamu lagi_.

Diam-diam ia membenarkannya. Matanya beralih ke meja Ravenclaw. Seorang pemuda tinggi tegap, dengan rambut hitam lurus, meski tidak berminyak seperti dirinya, terlihat sibuk mengatur dan ramah menyapa anak-anak baru Ravenclaw. Sebastian Snape. Kelas tujuh, Ketua Murid. Cerdas dan cemerlang dalam pelajaran, juga di lapangan Quidditch. Dan dia juga punya bakat istimewa, mudah disenangi orang banyak. Pastilah itu warisan dari ibunya, Snape tersenyum sendiri, mengingat tidak banyak orang yang bisa dikatakan menyenanginya. Lain dengan .. hmm, .. ibunya Sebastian. Semua orang menyukainya. Saat Madam Pomfrey mengajukan pensiun beberapa tahun lalu, Dumbledore tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk memilih kandidat matron lain. Dan mereka bisa bersama-sama selalu, kini.

Yah, biar saja Sebastian yang menangani gerombolan Potter itu jika mereka membuat ulah, pikir Snape senang. Ia merasa lebih baik memusatkan perhatiannya pada masalah lain. Misalnya, pada keputusan Dumbledore untuk pensiun tahun depan. Dan tawaran beliau yang gencar padanya, agar ia mau menggantikannya.

Tapi ia tahu pasti apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Hogwarts memiliki Kepala Sekolah yang ditakuti murid-muridnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri. Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts haruslah seorang yang bijak. Dan selalu berkepala dingin, dalam menghadapi masalah apapun.

Dan itu tidak dimilikinya. Tapi ia tahu siapa yang memiliki kapasitas seperti itu. Ia tersenyum memandangi guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam di sebelahnya.

Besok pagi akan kuajukan namanya pada Dumbledore.

_Don't lose your way_

_With each passing day_

_You've come so far_

_Don't throw it away_

_Keep believing_

_Dreams are for living_

_Wonders are waiting to start_

_Live your story_

_Faith hope and glory_

_Hold to the truth in your heart_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams_

_Will never die_

_Dreams see us through_

_To forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

_Souls in the wind_

_Must learn how to bend_

_Seek out a star_

_Hold on to the end_

_Valleys, mountains_

_There is a fountain_

_Washes our tears all away_

_Worlds are swaying_

_Someone is praying_

_Please let us come home to stay_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams_

_Will never die_

_Dreams see us through_

_To forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

_When we are out there_

_In the dark_

_We'll dream about the sun_

_In the dark_

_We'll feel the light_

_Warm our hearts_

_Everyone_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams_

_Will never die_

_Dreams see us through_

_To forever_

_As high_

_As souls can fly_

_The clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

(If We Hold On Together - Diana Ross

Theme from The Land Before Time)

**S E L E S A I**


End file.
